Goku y el Ladron del Rayo
by Jack Sand
Summary: Cuando en el Torneo 23º de las Artes Marciales pasa algo inaudito Goku es transportado al mundo en el que la mitología griega tiene poco de "mitológica". Se estrella en el Campamento Mestizo, pierde su memoria y ahora debe embarcarse en una aventura con nuevos amigos en este nuevo mundo si quiere recuperar los recuerdos de su anterior vida. No soy muy bueno con los resúmenes.
1. AN

Esto no es más que un aviso de una pequeña historia que estoy planeando escribir basándome bastante en una de las de LordCaldrin45, en no es Gohan quien llega al universo creado tanto por Caos como por Rick Riordan (el cual tienen los derechos sobre los personajes de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo) sino Goku (como podéis deducir por el título) solo que este por motivos estilo no estar demasiado O.P. y esas cosas será de en los eventos de el Torneo 23º de Artes Marciales solo que unos pocos años más joven para que sea mayor que Percy, Annabeth y todo eso pero no demasiado. Dejare que elijáis una pareja para Goku (como este Goku todavía no se ha casado con Milk...), me deis algunas ideas de OCs, etcetera.


	2. Prologo

**Universo 7**

"Es la final del torneo de las artes marciales en su vigésimo tercera edición en la que se enfrentarán los luchadores Son Goku y Ma Junia" anunció el presentador de dicho torneo y de eso hará más de 20 minutos de golpes entre el guerrero sayayin de 14 años (ya avise de que lo iba a hacer más joven) y la reencarnación del rey demonio Piccolo Daimao. Tras muchos puñetazos, codazos, patadas, golpes de ki… ambos guerreros tienen el tren superior descubierto dejando ver múltiples heridas y rastros de sangre que las heridas han dejado, siendo Goku el más maltratado de los dos ya que tenía un agujero en el pecho y, viendo que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, se dispone a acabar rápidamente la batalla con el movimiento estrella de la escuela tortuga.

"¡Kaaaa-Meeee-Haaaa-Meeee" Empieza Goku y al ver esto, Piccolo empieza a cargar también una onda de energía "Haaaaaaa!" Termina gritando el saiyan mientras de sus manos sale una gran onda de energía azul, a lo que Piccolo lanza su propia explosión de energía.

"¡Makosen!" grita el namekiano haciendo chocar ambos haces y, al estar Goku herido de gravedad, ganando poco a poco terreno el haz de energía del "demonio" "Jajajajajaja… ¡este es tu fin Son Goku! Y, en cuanto estés muerto, mataré a tus amigos para impedir que vuelvas y así nada me impedirá dominar el mundo ¡Muajajajajaja!" grita saboreando su victoria la parte maligna de Kami-sama.

"¡No te lo permitiré!" Responde furioso el saiyan mientras una leve aura dorada envuelve su cuerpo, sus ojos se vuelven blancos y su pelo se eriza y adquiere una tonalidad rojiza (Super Saiyan Falso), adquiriendo un aumento de poder que hace que su Kamehameha gane rápidamente terreno, pero en el último segundo, antes de que Piccolo reciba el ataque este aumenta aun más la energía del ataque en un intento de salvarse, haciendo que por el choque de dos energías tan potentes se abra un portal donde ambos haces se juntan, estando así más cerca que Piccolo y absorbiéndolo primero. Al darse cuenta de esto Goku intenta alejarse pero está demasiado herido y cansado y, antes de que Krillin, Tien Shin Han o Yamcha puedan hacer algo para evitarlo, él es también absorbido por ese portal.

"¡GOKUUUUUUUUU!" Grita Krillin al ver que su primer amigo a desaparecido, quizás para siempre.

 **Universo 12**

En lo que, a ojos de un mortal normal, parece un campo de fresas cae del cielo un OVNI (Objeto Volador No Identificado) estrellándose en una colina cerca de un enorme pino haciendo que una criatura mitad hombre y mitad toro, al que le faltaba un cuerno, se distrajera el tiempo suficiente para que un chico de no más de 12 años le clavara lo que se parecía sospechosamente al cuerno de un toro. El chico levanta y lleva consigo lo que debe ser su amigo semi-cabra. Mientras avanza no nota el cráter en el suelo que formó el choque y se cayó viendo en él a un chico con un pelo que desafía a todas las leyes gravitatorias no mucho mayor que él y muy gravemente herido y, aunque a duras penas pude sostenerse a sí mismo y a su amigo cabrío, decide que necesita intentar salvarlo pues esta noche ya ha perdido mucho.

 **Nota de autor:**

De acuerdo, primer capítulo acabado.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios y críticas, a ser posible constructivas, he intentaré responderlas.

Es posible que solo pueda escribir una o dos veces en semana, principalmente los fines de semana porque en nada empiezo 2º de Bachiller, es decir, vuelta a las clases. ¡Yayyy! (nótese el sarcasmo).


	3. Despertar en el mundo griego

**Universo 12**

Cuando Goku se despertó varias veces en una cama suave con alguien dándole lo que parecía ser cucharadas de pudín, pero que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, y siendo interrogado sobre que iba a pasar en el solsticio de verano o sobre algo que había sido robado, pero entre el cansancio y que no sabía responder siempre se volvía a quedar grogui rápidamente. En otra ocasión era vigilado por un tipo que tenía pinta de surfista en una esquina con al menos una docena de ojos azules por toda la cara.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia plenamente se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que estaba en un porche contemplando unas colinas verdes con la brisa que olía a fresas y tenía una manta en las piernas y una almohada en la cabeza, lo que estaría genial si no fuera porque sentía la boca como si algo le hubiera anidado allí. La segunda cosa que noto fue que, aparte de su nombre no recordaba nada antes de despertarse en la cama suave y que le dieran de comer ese pudin.

También se dio cuenta de que en la mesa de en frente suya había lo que parecía dos vasos altos con zumo de manzana helada en él y, al lado suya, un chico un poco más joven que él de pelo negro alborotado y ojos verdes que parecía tener el mismo deseo que nuestro saiyan, alcanzar uno de los vasos. En cuanto intentaron cogerlos al chico casi se le cae el suyo.

"Cuidado" dijo una voz proveniente de un chico pequeño (para la edad que aparenta), con acné y pelusilla en la barbilla que parecía no haber tenido una buena noche de sueño en una semana. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas converse altas y una camiseta naranja en la que se leía "CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO".

Mientras Goku intenta coger con éxito su vaso y se lo lleva a sus labios los dos chicos hablan entre sí.

"Tú me has salvado la vida Percy" Dijo uno de ellos revelando el nombre del otro. "Y yo… lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto, pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría conservarlo"

Cuando dijo esto dejo una caja de zapatos en el regazo de Percy. La caja contenía un cuerno blanquinegro astillado en la base, como si hubiera sido partido por fuerza bruta del resto del cuerno, con la punta manchada con sangre reseca.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Goku curioso por el cuerno

"Es un cuerno del Minotauro" responde un poco apenado Percy

"No deberías pronunciar su nombre Percy…" empieza el otro para ser interrumpido

"Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos ¿verdad? El Minotauro, mitad hombre, mitad toro ¿no, Grover?"

"Una criatura mitad hombre y mitad toro eh…, me gustaría luchar con algo así" Piensa Goku

"Habéis estado inconscientes durante dos días, ¿qué recordáis?" Pregunto Grover, aunque parecía que la pregunta iba más dirigida hacía Goku que hacía Percy.

"Yo lo único que recuerdo es que me llamo Son Goku y que debo tener unos 14 años. Tengo que haberme dado un golpe muy fuerte para haber perdido la memoria" Esto último lo dice más para sí que para Percy y Grover.

"Grover" Percy llama su atención. "Qué sabes de mi madre, ¿de verdad ha…?"

Grover bajo la cabeza entre avergonzado y apenado y Percy contempló el prado con una mirada nostálgica, haciendo que Goku temiera que su madre estuviera muerta.

"Lo siento" sollozó Grover "Soy el peor sátiro del mundo. Soy (Snif)… soy un fracaso" Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió la zapatilla mostrando que tenía una pezuña de cabra en vez de un pie humano.

"¿Los sátiros son mitad hombre y mitad cabra? ¿Aquí todo el mundo está mezclado con algún animal?"Pensó Goku bastante confundido.

"No ha sido culpa tuya" dijo Percy después de una corta pausa

"Sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que tenía que protegerte" Se siguió culpando el sátiro

"¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?" Quiso saber Percy.

"No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era"

"Pero ¿por qué…?" Dice Percy antes de detenerse, pareciendo mareado.

"No te esfuerces demasiado. Toma" Grover le ofrece el otro vaso a Percy y empieza a beber de la pajita

"Emmmm, se que puede no ser el mejor momento para decir esto pero ¿alguno de los dos sabe cómo he llegado aquí?" Pregunta Goku en un intento de cambiar de tema y conseguir respuestas.

"No, lo siento. Dicen que llegaste conmigo y con Percy muy gravemente herido, pero yo estaba desmallado así que no sé nada más allá de eso" Se disculpa Grover.

"Yo sí sé algo" Dice Percy mientras le da el vaso acabado a Grover. "Cuando estaba luchando con el Minotauro en un arranque de ira, adrenalina o algo así conseguí arrancarle este cuerno" haciendo referencia al cuerno en la caja de zapatos. "Entonces caí al suelo y me iba a embestir cuando, de repente, algo cayó como si fuera un meteorito distrayéndolo lo suficiente para clavarle el cuerno. Cuando cogí a Grover para pedir ayuda sin dejarlo solo me di cuenta de que tú eras lo que había caído del cielo y, sinceramente, con la herida que tenías en el pecho me sorprende mucho que sigas vivo, más aun que te hayas despertado en dos días" Terminó Percy dejando sorprendidos a ambos por los sucesos descritos.

"Oye Percy ¿cómo te sientes?" Quiso saber Grover

"Como si pudiera lanzar a Nancy Bobofit a más de cien metros" Respondió este

"Hmpf genial pero… mejor no tomes más" Le advirtió su amigo medio cabra

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Goku curioso

"Vamos el señor D y Quirón quieren veros" Dijo Grover haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del saiyan

Mientras iban a encontrarse con Quirón y el señor D Grover se ofreció a llevar el cuerno ya que veía que a Percy, de vez en cuando, le costaba andar pero se negaba a dárselo, probablemente porque le salió muy caro.

Goku se dispuso a observar el entorno y vio que el valle se fundía con el agua del mar. El paisaje estaba moteado con edificios de estilo antiguo-pabellón al aire libre, anfiteatro, una arena…-pero que parecían recién construidos con columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de campistas y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá había un lago con canoas. Había, sino todos, muchos chicos vestidos con camisetas naranjas como la de Grover persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de unas cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos hacían tiro con arco a algunas dianas, otros montaban a caballo, algunos de ellos alados.

Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa centrados en un juego de cartas y, detrás de ellos, había una chica rubia recostada en la balaustrada.

El hombre que tenían en frente era pequeño pero gordo con la nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos y el pelo negro azabache rizado. Vestía una camisa con estampado atigrado.

"Ese es el señor D" Susurro Grover. "Es el director del campamento, sed educados. La chica es Annabeth Chase; solo es campista, pero lleva aquí más tiempo que ningún otro. Y Percy, tú ya conoces a Quirón." Nos señalo al jugador que estaba de espaldas a nosotros.

Era un hombre de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas con chaqueta de tweed, pelo castaño y ralo, con barba espesa…

"¡Señor Brunner!" Exclamó Percy

"¿No se llamaba Quirón?" Le pregunto en voz baja Goku a Grover, para que Percy no los oyera.

"Es una larga historia" Le dijo Grover al saiyan.

"Ah, Percy, qué bien" Dijo Quirón/Brunner. "Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle."

Le ofreció la silla a la derecha del señor D ignorando por completo la presencia del saiyan del Universo 7.

"De acuerdo, supongo que tendré que decirlo: Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte." Dijo el señor D fastidiado, como si ser amable o fingirlo fuera la cosa más desagradable del mundo. Goku suponía que no se llevarían bien

"Vaya, gracias" Dijo Percy mientras se alejaba de él un poco.

"¿Annabeth?" El señor Brunner llamó a la chica y los presento. "Annabeth cuidó de vosotros mientras estabais inconscientes. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si están listas las literas de Percy y…?" Espero a que Goku se presentara.

"Son Goku" Respondió rápidamente el saiyan.

"Son Goku. Nombre curioso" Esto último lo dijo para sí. "De momento los alojaremos en la cabaña once."

"Claro Quirón" Dijo ella.

Aparentaba la edad de Percy, siendo medio palmo más alta y más atlética. Era morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio. Sin embargo sus ojos eran lo que más destacaba: eran de un color gris tormenta que parecían analizarte para descubrir cuál era la mejor manera de derrotarte en una pelea.

Echó un vistazo al cuerno de minotauro y Goku creía que le diría a Percy "¡Woah, has matado al minotauro!" o algo así, pero solo dijo

"Cuando duermes babeas" En este punto Goku tuvo que esforzarse mucho para evitar reírse.

Antes de que se fuera Annabeth, por algún motivo, miro con mala cara al saiyan del universo 7.

"Bueno" Empezó Percy, queriendo cambiar de tema. "¿Trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?"

"No soy el señor Brunner. Me temo que eso no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón."

"Vale. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D qué significa?" Preguntó Percy perplejo

El director dejo de barajar naipes y lo miró como si acabara de decir una grosería.

"Chaval, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo"

"Ah, ya. Perdón" Respondió Percy de una manera que daba a entender que a él no le iba a gustar tampoco el señor D.

"Debo decir Percy" Intervino Quirón. "que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo."

"¿Visita a domicilio?" Pregunto Percy sin darle tiempo a Goku de hacer esa pregunta (por curiosidad).

"Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó nada más conocerte. Presentía que en ti había algo especial," "No eres el único" Penso Goku pues algo en Percy le intrigaba, "así que decidí subir al norte." Prosiguió Quirón, sacando a Goku de sus pensamientos. "Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que…. bueno, de que pidiera una baja."

"¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí?" Preguntó él

"Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que te estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y esa es siempre la primera prueba a superar." Dijo Quirón dándole a entender a Goku que no todos la superaban.

"Grover" dijo impacientado el señor D, "¿vas a jugar o no?"

"¡Sí, señor!" Grover tembló al sentarse en la mesa, haciendo que Goku vea que ese gordinflón puede ser más peligroso de lo que parece a primera vista.

"Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle" Digo el bebe de mediana edad a Percy con recelo.

"Me temo que no."

"Me temo que no _señor_." Puntualizó el director

"Señor" Repitió Percy, cada vez gustándole menos el señor D.

"Bueno, junto a la lucha de gladiadores y el Pac-Man, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos creados por el hombre." Algo hizo que Goku estuviera de acuerdo con él en lo de la lucha de gladiadores sintiéndose emocionado con solo oírlo sin saber por qué. "Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo." Continuó el director de campamento.

"Seguro que el chico aprenderá." Dijo el ex-maestro de Percy

"Por favor, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?"

"Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada?"

"Me dijo… que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que viniera. Que una vez estuviera aquí era probable que no me fuera. Quería tenerme cerca."

"Lo típico. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no?"

"¿Qué?"

El señor D le explico cómo apostar en el pinacle y así lo hizo

"Me temo que hay demasiado que contar. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente." Dijo Quirón

"¿Película de orientación?" Preguntaron a la vez Goku y Percy

"Olvidadlo."Respondió Quirón. "Bueno Percy, Goku, sabéis que Grover es un sátiro y también que has matado a un minotauro. Y esa no es una gesta menor muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepáis es que grandes poderes actúan en vuestras vidas. Los dioses griegos están vivitos y coleando."

A Goku no le sorprendió demasiado lo de los dioses, a fin de cuentas al no tener recuerdos no le resultaba inverosímil, aunque Percy si parecía dudar que fuera verdad.

"¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano!" Exclamó y rió el señor D mientras anotaba los puntos.

"Señor D, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme con su lata de Coca-Cola _light_?" Pregunto tímidamente el sátiro.

"¿Eh? Ah, vale"

Grover empezó a comerse lastimeramente la lata.

"Espere. ¿Me está diciendo que hay un ser llamado Dios?" Pregunto Percy

"¿No a dicho _dioses_ en plural?" Pregunto Goku intentando entrar en la conversación, pues eso de los dioses le interesaba.

"Así es Goku, Percy me refería a los seres que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza: los inmortales dioses olímpico. Ya sabes, de los que hablábamos en clase de latín."

"Se refiere a Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Ares, Hades… ¿todos esos?" Pregunto Percy

A lo lejos resonó un trueno, curioso en un día sin nubes.

"Jovencito, en tu lugar me empezaría a plantear en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera."

"Pero eso son historias. Mitos… para explicar lo que no se entendía antes de que llegara la ciencia."

"¡Ciencia! Dime, Perseus Jackson" En ese momento Percy se estremeció, "¿qué pensará la gente de tu _ciencia_ dentro de dos mil años? La llamaran paparruchas primitivas. Te lo digo yo. Oh, adoró a los mortales: no tienen sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira al chico y dimelo."

En este punto Goku ya sabía que el señor D era un dios entre el aparentemente irracional miedo de Grover hacia el director y el hecho de que hablaba de los mortales como si él no fuera uno.

"Percy, puedes creértelo o no pero inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginarte vivir para siempre? ¿No desvanecerte nunca? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?"

Parecía que tanto él como Goku iban a decir al instante que sería genial pero algo en el tono de Quirón los hizo dudar.

"¿Quiere decir, independientemente de que la gente crea en uno?" Respondió el preguntado

"Así es. Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran un mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan las muertes de sus madres?" En este punto Goku deseaba golpear a Quirón por ser tan insensible con la situación de Percy, aunque supiera que no lo hacía con mala intención sino para que pudiera entender lo jodida que puede ser la vida eterna.

"No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses." Dijo Percy siguiendo en sus 13.

"Pues deberías empezar a creer" murmuro el señor D. "Antes de que uno te calcine"

"P...Por favor señor" intervino Grover. "Acaba de perder a su madre. Aun está conmocionado."

"Menuda suerte. Ya es malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!"

Hizo un ademán con la mano apareció una copa en la mesa que se lleno sola de vino. Eso aumento las sospechas de Goku de que fuera un dios, o alguien con poderes mágicos sobre el vino al menos.

"Señor D sus restricciones" le recordó Quirón.

El señor D miro el vino y fingiendo sorpresa dijo, mientras alzaba la vista al cielo. "Madre mía. ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!" Con otro movimiento de mano convirtió la copa de vino en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola _light_. Suspiro, la abrió y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.

Quirón le guiño un ojo a Percy mientras le contaba como el señor D había ofendido a su padre y esté se quejaba de tener que estar trabajando en el campamento durante cien años como castigo. Cuando Percy le pregunto quién era su padre, el señor D dijo que era Zeus.

"Usted es Dioniso. El dios del vino" dijo Percy.

En esto el señor D puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Menuda lumbrera?"

"S-sí, señor D." Respondió él

"Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quízas?"

"¿Usted es un dios?" Dijo Percy intentando asimilarlo

"Sí chico"

"¿Un dios? ¿Usted?"

"¿Cómo puede resultarte tan difícil creer que es el dios del vino si le hemos visto materializando de la nada una copa de vino?" Le pregunto Goku a Percy un tanto confuso

"Hmpf, hazle caso, parece al menos un poco más sensato que tú" Dijo el recién descubierto Dioniso. "No querrás ver lo que puede hacer un dios enfadado ¿no?"

"No, señor" respondió rápidamente Percy, antes de que Goku llegara a decir que sí.

El dios volvió a la partida alegando que tenía la mano ganadora, aunque al parecer la de Quirón era más valiosa o algo así, el caso es que gano y al señor D no pareció sorprenderle. Se levanto y Grover lo imitó.

"Estoy cansado. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero antes, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos."

La cara de Grover estaba empapada en sudor.

"S-sí, señor."

"Perseo, Son Goku, cabaña once. Cuidad vuestros modales." Se metió en la cabaña seguido de un tristísimo Grover.

"Grover estará bien ¿no?" Pregunto Goku tomando uno de los asientos que quedaron libres.

"El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es solo que detesta su trabajo. Podríais decir que lo han castigado y no soporta la idea de tener que esperar un siglo para que se le vuelva a permitir la entrada en el Olimpo"

"¿Está diciendo que de verdad hay un palacio en lo alto del monte Olimpo?"

"Bueno, está el monte en Grecia en el que antiguamente vivían los dioses y después está el palacio en el que convergen los poderes de todos los dioses que se mueve, al igual que los dioses" respondió Quirón

"¿Eso significa que los dioses están en el punto más influyente de la humanidad?" Pregunta Goku para ver si lo ha entendido bien.

"Emmmm básicamente sí, pero de momento será mejor que vayamos a buscaros unas literas en la cabaña once, tenéis nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos continuar con las lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate" dijo Quirón

En ese momento pasó algo que sorprendió a los dos, aunque más a Percy. Quirón empezó a levantarse de su silla de ruedas dejando ver que no era más que un recipiente mágico con unas piernas falsas pegadas en el frente donde Quirón escondía su cuerpo de cintura para abajo, que resultaba ser el de un semental blanco

"¡Qué alivio! Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí adentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Vamos chicos, es hora de que conozcáis al resto de campistas.

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok segundo capítulo terminado.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios y críticas, a ser posible constructivas, he intentaré leerlas y contestaros.

También dejadme cual creéis que debe ser la pareja de Goku para que poco a poco vaya encaminándolo para que sea posible y si a alguno le apetece también si debería haber Percabeth o no (el que sugiera a Annabeth como pareja de Goku tiene que ponerme una posible pareja para Sesos de Alga). Cualquier sugerencia es válida.


	4. Dos nuevas amistades

**Campamento Mestizo**

Cuando Percy supero el impacto de que su ex-profesor fuera medio caballo los tres dieron un paseo aunque Percy intentaba evitar ir detrás de Quirón, por algún motivo.

Pasaron por un campo de voleibol con muchos campistas y sátiros, todos mayores que Percy y lo miraban raro al ver su cuerno de minotauro, como si esperarán que diera un espectáculo o algo.

Percy se volvió a la Casa Grande y debió ver algo porque le preguntó a Quirón

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Mientras señalaba a la última de las cuatro plantas de la casa.

"Solo un desván" respondió Quirón.

"¿Vive alguien ahí?" Quiso saber Goku.

"No. Nadie" respondió rápidamente, aunque parecía decir la verdad solo a medias. "Vamos. Hay mucho que ver" metió prisa para cambiar el tema.

Hablaron un rato, contando Goku que no recordaba nada antes de llegar aquí. Pasaron por un campo de fresas en el que había unos sátiros tocando música con flautas de pan y Quirón explico cómo las fresas cubrían los gastos del campamento (no creo que sigan haciéndolo con lo que come Goku pero lo dejare estar) y eran fáciles de cuidar, además de que la presencia del dios del vino ayudaba a que crecieran mejor.

"Grover no tendrá problemas ¿no? Quiero decir ha sido un buen protector. De verdad." Dijo Percy queriendo saber cómo le iría a su amigo.

"Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá más de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para poder hacerlo, antes tiene que demostrar su valor como buscador buscando a un nuevo campista y trayéndolo aquí sano y salvo."

"¿No lo ha conseguido ya al traer a Percy?" Pregunto Goku bastante confundido.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no me corresponde a mi tomar esa decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York Percy. Además está el desafortunado… destino de tu madre, eso sin mencionar que estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste a él y a Goku en nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso mostrara valor por parte de Grover."

Tanto Goku como Percy querían protestar aunque, Goku al menos no sabía cómo.

"Tendrá una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?" Pregunto Percy ligeramente esperanzado.

"Me temo que esta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy, y el consejo no se moría de ganas de dársela después de su primer encargo hace cinco años. Le aconseje que esperara para intentarlo, aún es pequeño"

"¿Qué edad tiene?" Pregunto Goku

"Bueno, veintiocho años."

"¿Veintiocho? ¿Y está en sexto?"

"Los sátiros tardan en madurar el doble que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria los últimos seis años."

"Eso es horrible" dijo Percy asustado de tal destino.

"Pues sí (Dice el maestro de más de dos mil años). En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de los sátiros, y aun no es diestro en la magia de los bosques. Además, está demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…"

"Eso no es justo, quiero decir, no pudo ser tan malo lo que pasó en su primer intento, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Goku un poco enfadado por la actitud de Quirón

"Mejor sigamos" respondió queriendo cambiar de tema

"Mmmmm Quirón si los dioses, el Olimpo y todo eso es real…" Empezó Percy.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Eso significa que el inframundo también lo es?" Pregunto Percy

"¿El Inframundo?" Se pregunto Goku al no saber NADA de la mitología griega (o cualquier otra para el caso).

"Así es. Hay un lugar al que los muertos van tras la muerte pero, hasta que sepamos más te recomiendo que te olvides de ello" Dijo Quirón escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras

"No estará pensando en traer a su madre de entre los muertos, ¿no?" Se pregunto Goku entre curioso por la idea y por saber si Percy tenía algún tipo de instinto de supervivencia, no es que él lo tuviera pero no es el caso.

"¿A qué te refieres con hasta que sepamos más?" No queriendo cambiar de tema

"Vamos. Visitaremos el bosque" (Quirón y su sutileza al cambiar de tema).

A Goku le embargo un sentimiento de nostalgia al entrar un boque tan vasto, la cuarta parte del valle más o menos, con árboles tan altos que parecían estar hay desde hace siglos.

"Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si queréis probar, pero id armados" dijo Quirón.

"¿Surtidos de qué?" Pregunto Percy

"¿Armado?" Dijo Goku, sintiéndose, sin saber por qué, casi ofendido por la sugerencia.

"Ya lo veréis. El viernes hay una partida de captura la bandera por la noche ¿tenéis espada y escudo?" Les pregunto Quirón

"No" se apresuro a decir el saiyan.

"Supongo que era de esperarse. Digo yo que una cinco debería valeros. Luego pasare por la armería."

"¿Qué campamento tiene armería?" Pregunto Percy a Goku

"¿Qué campamento tiene sátiros, un dios como director y un tío que es mitad caballo? Este sitio no es normal. Aunque en el buen sentido" dijo Goku, la última parte más para sí que para Percy.

Siguieron la visita y vieron un campo de tiro con arco, un lago con canoas, los establos (a Quirón no parecía que le gustaran), campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde se hacen lides con espadas y lanzas

"Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor" (Sutileza de Quirón +2 puntos).

Señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía ni techo ni paredes.

"¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve?" Pregunto Percy

"Habrá que comer igualmente, ¿no?" Dijo Quirón como si la pregunta no tuviera sentido.

Al final enseñó las cabañas, que en realidad parecían unos bungalows. Había doce dispuestas en U, dos al fondo cinco a cada lado y todas distintas entre sí. La IX tenía chimeneas como una pequeña fábrica; la IV, tomateras pintadas en la pared y techo de hierba; la VII* parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto que casi era imposible mirarla directamente. Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de baloncesto (lo último pareció gustarle a Percy).

En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando el carbón con una vara.

Mientras Percy y Quirón hablaban de las distintas cabañas y por qué algunas estaban deshabitadas Goku decidió seguir su instinto y se acercó a la chica.

Se quedo sorprendida al ver a Goku acercándose y lo miro con unos ojos rojos que parecían llamas danzantes. Goku le dirigió la sonrisa de la, aún no formada del todo, familia Son (marca registrada).

"Ho-hola…" dijo un poco sonrojada.

"Hola soy Goku y soy nuevo por aquí."

"Bienvenido Goku, espero que disfrutes el campamento" dijo con una voz baja y suave que **casi** le dieron ganas a Goku de abrazarla. "Yo soy Hestia" decidió presentarse.

"Encantado...eemmmm te gustaría enseñarme el campamento, si no es mucha molestia por supuesto"

"¿Po-por qué quieres que te acompañe? ¿No lo está haciendo Quirón?" Le cuestionó al saiyan

"Ya, bueno, es que en cuanto te he visto algo me ha impulsado a pedírtelo para que tuvieras algo de compañía."

"Está bien, espero no ser una molestia." En cuanto termino de hablar Goku la cogió a caballito haciendo que ella se agarrara a sus salvajes pelos

"¡Genial! Ahora disfruta de las vistas aéreas mientras me enseñas el campamento" exclamó un Goku contento mientras se encontraba con unos atónitos Percy y Quirón por lo que acababa de suceder. 

"Y esa es la cabaña cinco, hecha para los hijos de Ares, el dios de la guerra" explico diligentemente Hestia.

Era una cabaña de un rojo brillante que parecía pintada a base de echar la pintura directamente del bote. En ella había un montón de chicos echándose pulsos, peleándose y escuchando rock a todo trapo.

Una de las chicas, parecía la líder, tendría la misma edad que Goku, unos 14 años, iba vestida con una camiseta del campamento debajo de su ropa de camuflaje.

"¿Con que hijos del dios de la guerra, eh? Deben ser buenos luchadores" pensaba Goku encantado con la idea y, en cuanto la chica les echó un vistazo volvió a usar su SON-risa (peor chiste ever), haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y apartara la vista un poco colorada.

"No hemos visto más centauros" comento Percy

"Bueno Percy, los centauros por lo general son una raza salvaje y bárbara, aunque claro, hay excepciones, como en el caso de Quirón" le contó la diosa del hogar (ellos no saben que lo es, todavía)

"Tiene razón. Puedes encontrarlos en eventos deportivos o en la naturaleza, pero no aquí"

"Quirón, ¿es usted realmente el maestro de héroes del que hablan en los mitos?" Le pregunto Percy.

"Sí, Percy, ése soy yo" respondió Quirón.

"Espera, espera, espera" dijo Goku agitando los brazos, con cuidado de que no se callera Hestia. "¿Eso no se supone que sucedió hace más de dos mil años? ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?" Le pregunto Goku más confundido que un vagabundo en arresto domiciliario.

"Bueno, eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo. Poder entrenar héroes, mientras aún haga falta. Por ese deseo he perdido y ganado mucho, pero aún sigo aquí, por lo que solo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita" Explico el centauro (Ay, qué bonito le quedo a Riordan joder).

A Percy no parecía agradarle la idea de ser un maestro durante toda la eternidad pero a Goku sí pues así podría, no solo enseñar a otros a defenderse sino que también entrenar y hacerse más fuerte por toda la eternidad.

"¿No se aburre?" le pregunto Percy.

"No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro"

"A lo mejor no es buena idea ser un maestro por toda la eternidad si conlleva depresión" susurro Goku, en broma, para que solo Hestia lo oyera, ganándose un golpecito de su parte, también de broma.

"¿Por qué se deprime?" Goku, que entendía que sería por ver morir a gente importante para el centauro, lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

"Ah, mira. Annabeth nos espera" dice Quirón ignorando descaradamente la pregunta de Percy.

Goku vio que leía un libro en el que ponía "Arquitectura de la Antigua Grecia".

"Annabeth, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tu de Goku y Percy?" Pregunto el centauro.

"Sí, señor" respondió ella, aún mirando mal a Goku.

"Cabaña once. Estáis en vuestra casa" dijo Quirón señalando la típica vieja cabaña de campamento con un caduceo encima de la puerta.

En el interior había muchísimos más campistas que literas teniendo que dormir muchos con camas improvisadas.

Quirón no entro ya que gracias a su mitad equina era demasiado alto para caber en la puerta. Aunque cuando los campistas lo vieron todos se levantaron inclinándose en una muestra de respeto.

"Bueno, así pues… buena suerte. Os veo en la cena" Y con eso se marchó al galope al campo de tiro con arco.

"¿Y bien? Vamos" urgió Annabeth.

Goku entró con confianza, aunque Percy se tropezó generando algunas risas, aunque nadie dijo nada.

"Percy Jackson, Son Goku" el saiyan notó que dijo su nombre como si fuera desagradable, "os presento a la cabaña once"

"¿Normales o por determinar?" Pregunto uno de los campistas.

"Por determinar" dijo rápidamente Goku, un poco harto de Annabeth.

Todo el mundo se quejó

"Bueno campistas para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenidos, podéis quedaros con ese hueco de ahí" Dijo un chico un poco mayor que los demás. Tendría unos diecinueve años, era alto, musculoso con el pelo rubio arena corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes naranja, pantalones cortados, unas sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. En la cara tenía una cicatriz blanca que le iba del ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo o de la garra de un monstruo, vete tú a saber.

"Éste es Luke" lo presentó Annabeth un poco colorada y ¿con un tono de anhelación? "Sera vuestro consejero de momento" dijo volviendo a su tono normal.

"¿De momento?" Pregunto Percy

Luke aclaro que los "por determinar" se quedan en la cabaña once ya que Hermes, (el dios al que está dedicada la cabaña) aparte de ser el dios de todo lo relacionado con las carretas, es el dios de los viajeros haciendo que se queden allí todos los campistas que no hayan sido reclamados o cuyos padres no tengan cabañas.

"¿Cuánto vamos a estar aquí?" Preguntó Goku

"Hasta que os determinen, si no sois hijos de Hermes claro." Respondió Luke.

"¿Cuánto tardará?" Preguntó Percy

Todos se rierón

"Vamos. Os enseñare la cancha de voleibol" dijo Annabeth mientras los sacaba de allí

"Jacksón tienes que esforzarte más" dijo Annabeth en su modo perra (¿Annabitch?).

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo pude pensar que eras el elegido? ¿Y quién es esa niña?" Pregunto Annabeth señalando a Hestia que se tensó en ese momento.

"Es una linda amiga mía… creí que la conocías ¿o es mentira eso de que llevas aquí mucho tiempo?" Cuestiona Goku para que si Annabeth se enfadara con alguien fuera con él, ya que de todos modos no se gustaban.

"¡No hables así!"

"Y por qué demonios tenemos que quedarnos en la cabaña once, por qué están todos tan apiñados. Hay otras cabañas que están vacías." Exclamo Goku enfadado, pero intentando calmarse un poco para que Hestia no se asustara.

"Goku, las cabañas no se eligen. Depende de tu progenitor" Se quedo mirando a Goku como si fuera tonto.

"Bueno su madre es Sally Jackson y su padre es un dios, ya que si no lo fuera no estaría aquí. En mi caso, aparentemente caí como un meteorito y perdí la memoria así que no sé si llegué a conocer a mis padres o si uno de ellos es un dios siquiera" Dijo Goku burlándose de ella y ganándose una risita de Hestia.

En ese momento Annabeth se alejó un poco y le lanzo un cuchillo a la cara y él, asegurándose de que la diosa del hogar no se callera de encima suya, cogió el cuchillo antes de que se le clavara en un ojo.

"Hmpf, si no fueras un semidiós no hubieras podido atraparlo. Y por tus ganas de buscar pelea diría que tu padre es Ares" Dijo Annabeth.

"Como si se pudiera saber eso tan fácilmente" dijo Goku mientras daba el cuchillo.

"¡Pero bueno! ¡Dos novatos a falta de uno!" Dijo la hija de Ares, contenta como si la Navidad se hubiera adelantado.

"Clarisse. ¿Por qué no te vas a pulir una lanza o algo así?" Respondió Annabeth como si esto fuera algo que había hecho mil veces.

"Fijo, señorita Princesa. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche" respondió Clarisse.

" _Erre es korakas!_ " Dijo Annabeth ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Goku que señalaba a Hestia como diciendo 'No maldigas delante de ella'. Él no había entendido lo que dijo, pero supuso que no era ningún cumplido.

"Os vamos a pulverizar" dijo Clarisse, aunque no parecía muy segura de poder cumplir la amenaza. Se volvió hacia Percy y Goku. "Y ¿quiénes son estos?"

"Percy Jackson, Son Goku. Está es Clarisse la hija de Ares" esta vez a Goku no le sorprendió el veneno en la voz de Annabeth al decir su nombre.

"El dios de la guerra." Replicaron Percy y Goku a la vez.

"¿Algún problema?" Cuestionó la hija del dios de la guerra.

"No, ninguno, es simplemente que me emociona el hecho de conocer a la hija del dios de la guerra. Debes ser una guerrera formidable ¿no?" Pregunto Goku dando pequeños botes de alegría imperceptibles para todos, menos Hestia que estaba montada en él. Clarisse se ruborizó un poco y entonces… "¡Ay!" exclama él cuando la diosa le tira de los pelos.

"Huy, perdón ¿te hice daño Goku?" Pregunta Hestia con una mirada dulce que promete dolor si dice que sí.

"N-no que va" responde un poco asustado, haciendo que Percy se ría entre dientes al verlo.

"Nada mal novato. Me gustas. ¡Creo que nos llevaremos bien!" Dijo Clarisse con una sonrisa arrogante, extendiéndole la mano a Goku.

"Realmente lo espero" dijo Goku dándole la mano y su SON-risa más genuina del día.

"¿Quieres que te muestre el campamento?"

"Si no es una molestia, me encantaría. Mmmm, pero podría venir Percy también" dijo Goku en un intento de alejarse de Annabeth sin dejar solo a su nuevo amigo.

"Por mí no hay problema. La decisión es suya" respondió Clarisse, no demasiado contenta con la idea de que Percy los acompañara.

"Emmm, yo mejor paso, pero divertíos" dijo Percy al ver como lo miraba Clarisse.

"Hey estoy segura de que Quirón no te enseño la arena de combate" le dijo Clarisse a Goku

"Me la mostró de lejos pero no, no me la enseño. Podrías…" le pidió él

"Por supuesto. Ven por aquí" le dijo Clarisse cogiéndole de un brazo llevándolo a la arena. En ese momento Hestia se tenso y Goku con su brazo libre acarició su pierna en un intento, exitoso, de calmarla.

Después de haber ido hasta la arena y haber hablado un rato más Goku y Clarisse decidieron luchar un rato para ver qué tal se desenvolvía el saiyan en una pelea. Después de probar muchas armas decidieron que la que mejor se le daba era la lanza, aunque como mejor sabía pelear era sin armas (Obviamente).

"¡Vaya!" dijo Clarisse bastante cansada tumbada a un lado de Goku. "Eres bastante bueno para ser un novato. ¿Has peleado antes?" Le preguntó Clarisse mientras se giraba a mirarlo. Le dio las gracias a Hestia cuando le dio una botella de agua fría, echándose parte de ella en el pelo (no tiene que preocuparse por mojarse la ropa porque los 'puntos clave' están tapados por su armadura) y Goku la imita.

"Es probable, quiero decir, no puedo decir que sí seguro pero entre que el combate hacia lo que se sentía natural y que me emociona la idea de luchar con alguien fuerte… bueno creo que no sería raro pensar que antes de llegar aquí peleaba a menudo" Le respondió él

"Sí, perdona no recordaba lo de la amnesia…" Clarisse se quedo mirándolo como si pensara en algo

"¿En qué piensas Clar?" Le pregunto el saiyan.

"Bueno, primero en que me gusta que me llames así" dijo un poco sonrojada; "y segundo: te quiero en mi equipo de captura la bandera" dijo una Clarisse sonriente.

Goku no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. 

**Nota de autor:**

Ok tercer capítulo terminado.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios y críticas, a ser posible constructivas, he intentaré leerlas y contestaros, si me deja acceder a ella porque ya me han llegado 3 y no me sale al lado del título de la historia el _reviews_.

Alguien me dejo en un comentario algo sobre qué Goku fuera reconocido por Caos o Hefesto, supongo que él sabe que hablo de él. El caso es que quería saber si decía reconocerlo en plan decir "¡Es mi hijo!" porque, sinceramente no lo tenía planeado, y en caso de que hiciera algo así apuntaría más a Zeus, por eso de que puede volar, o a Ares, ya sabéis por eso de guerrero del espacio que se emociona con solo pensar en luchar con alguien fuerte, aunque claro después de vería que solo es un chico que vivía en el bosque y tenía una cola de mono.

*Las cabañas tienen puestos los números en números romanos y como esto sigue el entendimiento de Goku y el desconoce el significado de los números romanos...

Ahora vienen los votos:

 **Posibles parejas del saiyan:**

 **Thalia: 2 votos**

 **Bianca: 2 votos**

 **Clarisse: 2 voto** (el mío cuenta, ¿no?)

 **Reyna: 1 voto**

 **Artemisa: 1 voto**

 **Rachel: 1 voto**

 **Serena: 1 voto**

 **Pareja de Percy:**

 **Annabeth: 3 votos**

¿Goku debería ser el campeón de un dios? En tal caso:

Hestia: 2 votos

Artemisa: 1 voto

Hera: 1 voto


	5. Equipo Rojo vs Equipo Azul

**Campamento Mestizo**

Después de descansar un rato Clarisse y Hestia siguieron mostrándole el campamento a Goku, enseñándole la herrería, el taller de artes y oficios, el rocódromo, que eran dos muros enfrentados que se agitaban violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban el uno contra el otro si no subías lo suficientemente rápido. Hestia tuvo que disuadir a Goku de intentar subirlo.

Goku acomodo a Hestia en su espalda agarrándose a él con las piernas en la cintura y los brazos rodeando el cuello. Al final fueron al lago de canoas ya que tenía un sendero que conducía a las cabañas.

"Entonces… ¿aquí no pueden entrar monstruos?" pregunto Goku por evitar el silencio.

Hestia negó con la cabeza despeinándose. "No a menos que los uses para surtir los bosques o que alguien los invoque desde dentro para combates de entrenamiento o bromas prácticas. Aunque eso ya no pasa tanto" le respondió Clar.

"Eso serían los hijos de Hermes, ¿no? Me refiero a los de las 'bromas practicas'" adivinó Goku ya que recuerda que algunos chicos de esa cabaña tenían pinta de bromistas.

"También los de Apolo, pero eso ya no importa, los limites ahora están sellados para que ningún monstruo o mortal pueda entrar. Los mortales miran desde fuera el valle y solo ven el campo de fresas, nada raro" respondió esta vez Hestia.

"Y ¿podría salir de aquí para ir a una ciudad o algo así?" Quiso saber Goku por ver si la idea de Percy de rescatar a su madre tenía algún futuro y si podría echarle un cable en dicha misión suicida.

"Bueno… sería una sentencia de muerte casi segura pero podrías con el permiso del señor D o con el de Quirón. Por supuesto, nunca dan un permiso hasta que termine el verano a menos que…" Clarisse paró antes de acabar lo que iba a decir

"A menos que… qué" empujo Goku curioso.

"Que te den una misión o participes en la de otro como acompañante, pero eso ya no pasa. La última vez…"

"Alguien la cagó a base de bien, ¿eh?" Pensó Goku. "¿Has estado en el Olimpo?" Preguntó para cambiar de tema viendo que estaba incomoda.

"Algunos de los anuales hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual" Explico Clarisse.

"¿Cómo llegasteis allí?" Preguntó Goku mientras Hestia se dormía dejando apoyada su cabeza en el hombro del saiyan.

"En el tren de Long Island. Bajas en la estación Penn. Vas al Empire State Building y subes en el ascensor al piso seiscientos" dijo mientras miraba a Goku para ver si se había enterado

"Estació Penn, Empire State, ascensor y piso seiscientos. Mmmm, sí creo que lo tengo todo" listó en voz alta haciendo reír un poco a Clarisse.

Poco después Clarisse se marchó a su cabaña y Goku empezó a ir a la de Hermes. Cuando llegó allí notó un descontrol considerable, generado por los que él creía que eran los hijos del dios de la velocidad.

Nadie le prestó mucha atención mientras se dirigía a su sitio en el suelo, donde también estaba Percy.

"¡Hey, Percy! Siento haberte dejado tirado" Se acerco Goku dejando a Hestia con cuidado en el suelo para que no se despertara.

"Nah, no importa, supongo que solo querías alejarte de Annabeth" le dijo él.

"Hmpf… ¿tanto se notaba?" Le preguntó el saiyan.

"Sí, aunque sinceramente, no sé qué problema tiene contigo. Incluso te miraba mal antes de que hubieras hecho algo."

"Dímelo a mí" Dijo Goku viendo que no era el único confuso con el asunto.

"¡Hey chicos! Os he encontrado un saco de dormir. Y tomad, he robado un par de toallas para vosotros" dijo Luke cuando se les acercó.

"Gracias, Luke" le agradeció Percy.

"Hey,mmm ¿podría... dormir en el techo?" Luke miro extrañado a Goku. "No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado pero tengo algunas sensaciones que me indican qué cosas que me gustaban. Dormir bajo las estrellas, cuando no hace demasiado frío, era una de ellas" le explico el saiyan.

"Mmmm sí claro, pero deberías pedírselo a Artemisa durante la cena, ya que es la diosa de la luna y tal, supongo que es la apropiada para impedir que las arpías te devoren por la noche por estar fuera en el toque de queda" Goku abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido. "Y bueno… ¿qué tal vuestro primer día?"

"Sigh… ha tenido sus altibajos" respondió Goku llanamente.

"¿Siendo Clarisse y Hestia los altis y Annabeth los bajos?" Pregunto Percy en tono de burla.

"¡Jajaja!" Rió Goku sin ganas.

"Pues yo siento que no pertenezco a este lugar. Ni si quiera creó en los dioses" le comento Percy a Luke

"Ya, así empezamos todos. Y, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco, es más fácil"

"¡Menudos ánimos que das!" Dijo Goku. "Entonces, tu padre es Hermes, ¿no?"

"Sí, Hermes."

"El de las botas con alas" quiso asegurarse Percy.

"Ese. El dios de los mensajeros, los viajantes, los mercaderes, los ladrones… todos los que usan carreta, por eso estáis aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar" dijo Luke.

"¿Lo has visto?" Le preguntó el saiyan.

"Una vez" lo dijo de tal manera que dejaba en claro que no quería hablar del tema. "No os preocupéis, los campistas suelen ser buena gente, a fin de cuentas somos familia lejana ¿no?" Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. "Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena"

En ese momento Goku se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, pero no pensó más en ello porque a lo lejos sonó una caracola.

"¡Once a formar!" Dijo Luke haciendo que todos formaran una fila por orden de antigüedad, siendo él el primero y Percy, Goku y Hestia los últimos, ella dormida en los brazos de la leyenda del universo 7.

En el pabellón las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas. En el centro una hoguera refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su mesa. En la doce estaban el señor D, Grover y otros sátiros, dos chicos que serían hijos de Dionisos y Quirón a un lado, ya que el banco no era lo suficientemente grande para él; en la mesa seis estaba Annabeth con el resto de hijos de Atenea (Percy le dijo a Goku que esa era su progenitora divina); en la mesa cinco, justo detrás de ellos, estaba Clarisse y sus compañeros de cabaña riendo y eructando, aunque cuando vio a Goku ella aparto la mirada sonrojada.

Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol del pabellón

"¡Por los dioses!" Brindó con su copa.

Las ninfas iban trayendo comida: uvas, queso, manzanas… y sí, ¡barbacoa!

"Pedidle a la copa lo que queréis. Nada con alcohol, claro" les instruyó Luke.

"Coca-Cola de cereza azul" pidió Percy haciendo que se llenara la copa.

"HETAP" pidió Goku con el mismo resultado.

Ambos brindaron con el resto de campistas.

"Aquí tenéis" dijo Luke pasándoles dos platos de jamón ahumado.

Percy y Goku estaban dispuestos a comer cuando vieron que todos se levantaban y se acercaban a la hoguera, teniendo Goku un mal presentimiento de ello.

"Venid. Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor" explico el líder de la cabaña once en un susurro.

"Estas de coña" afirmo Percy incrédulo, mientras a Goku se le abrían los ojos con horror.

Él solo se acerco al brasero mientras se inclinaba y dejaba caer un gordo racimo de uvas, al tiempo que decía el nombre de su padre.

Percy arrojo una rodaja de jamón pidiendo que su padre lo reconociera.

Cuando fue el turno de Goku, recordó como Luke le dijo que tenía que pedir permiso a Artemisa para dormir fuera sin peligro.

"A Artemisa, la diosa de la luna" dijo mientras echaba una rodaja de jamón. "… A la diosa del hogar" echo otra esperando que así encontrara el suyo pronto (le gusta el campamento, pero como a todos le gusta estar en el sitio al que pertenece). Vio que nada más echó la rodaja Hestia se despertó un poco confundida, pero supuso que la confusión era por despertarse en el ruidoso pabellón.

Cuando todos volvieron a los asientos y acabó la cena Quirón coceó, otra vez, el suelo para llamar la atención de los campistas. Dionisos se levantó con un gran suspiro.

"Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que habrá captura la bandera este viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña de Ares" en ese momento los miembros de dicha cabaña se pusieron a vitorear. "Personalmente, no podría importarme menos, pero los felicito. También debo deciros que han llegado dos nuevos campistas. Peter Johnson y Sun Wukong" acabó el señor D, cuando Quirón le susurro algo al oído. "Ejem… esto, Percy Jackson y Son Goku" se corrigió. "Pues bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora pueden sentarse alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento" con eso se ganó una mala mirada de Goku y Hestia, ya que gracias a esa 'tonta hoguera' Goku la había conocido, y, bueno, porque ella la cuidaba.

Más tarde, por la noche, mientras las chispas de la hoguera subían hasta un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos volvieron en fila a dormir en sus respectivas cabañas, aunque Goku se las apaño para subirse en el techo de la cabaña once con Hestia en brazos, ya que se había quedado dormida poco después de que él le diera de comer diciendo que si no lo hacía por su cuenta tendría que alimentarla como a un bebe. El punto es que nada más se tumbó se quedo dormido bajo el cielo de la noche con la diosa de la hoguera a su lado y la de la luna observándolo.

Los siguientes días se convirtieron en una rutina. Cada mañana Percy y el saiyan iban a clase de griego clásico con la hija de Atenea, aprendiendo el idioma Percy con muchísima mayor facilidad que Goku y esté interesándose por los dioses y la historia.

El resto del día probaban las distintas actividades al aire libre, algunas veces juntos y otras veces separados.

Ninguno de los dos destacaba en las actividades, pero es cierto que Goku era mejor en casi todo, excepto con las canoas.

Luke les dijo que a lo mejor también eran hijos de Hermes, comodines para todos los oficios, maestros en ninguno. Aunque cuando lo dijo parecía más dirigido a Percy que a Goku.

Cenaban con la cabaña once, echaban su parte de comida en la hoguera y hablaban durante la cena, y lo de darle de comer a Hestia se convirtió en una costumbre para el saiyan por el mero placer de verla avergonzada.

Tres días después de su llegada al campamento, el martes, tuvieron su primera lección con la espada, siendo Luke el instructor.

Anunció las parejas uniendo a Goku con Chris Rodríguez y a Percy con él. Tanto Percy como Goku, al no tener espadas propias, cogieron unas del almacén, ninguna bien equilibrada.

"Buena suerte. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años" le dijeron los Stoll a Percy

"A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo" dijo Percy, ganándose un bufido de los gemelos.

Empezó la instrucción con Percy saliendo mal parado de su combate con Luke, intentando seguir sus órdenes pero fallando, y con Goku superando a Chris sin demasiados problemas. Cuando tomaron un descanso todos estaban sudando y, tanto Luke como Percy, se echaron agua por encima.

Luke enseño les a todos una, según él, complicada técnica de desarme usando a Percy como ejemplo. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo a cámara rápida fue él quien acabo desarmado porque Percy se había movido con más fuerza, velocidad y habilidad que en toda la noche.

"¿Será un hijo de Poseidón?" Se preguntó Goku con una ceja levantada.

"Lo siento… Perdona" dijo Percy mientras bajaba la espada.

"¿Por qué lo siente?" Volvió a pensar Goku para sí

"¿Perdona?" Dijo Luke al superar el shock inicial. "Dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!" Le pidió, aunque Percy no parecía entusiasmado con la idea. Y con razón, pues nada más volvieron a chocar sus espadas, Luke lo desarmó sin problemas.

"¿La suerte del principiante?" Sugirió uno de los campistas.

"No, sin duda es un hijo de Poseidón" pensó Goku pues vio que después de sudar tanto, las ropas de Percy seguían secas y suponiendo que el arranque de energía anterior fue por el agua que se echo encima.

"Puede ser. Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que puede hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…" Dijo Luke.

El viernes por la tarde estaban Grover, Goku y Percy en la playa después de haber estado en el rocódromo, donde la lava casi acaba con Percy mientras los otros dos subieron como si lo hubieran hecho toda su vida. Estaban en el embarcadero cuando a Percy le llegó el valor de hacer la pregunta.

"¿Cómo te ha ido con el señor D?"

"Bien. Genial" mintió Grover.

"¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?" Preguntó Goku siguiéndole el rollo.

"¿Os ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?"

"No exactamente. Ha dicho que tenías grandes planes, pero que antes tenías que completar un trabajo como buscador. ¿La has conseguido?" Le preguntó esta vez Percy.

"El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado pero que tampoco he logrado nada contigo, por lo que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión, yo te acompañara y ambos saliéramos vivos puede que considerara mi trabajo exitoso" dijo Grover bastante deprimido

"Te llevaría conmigo si me dierán una" Dijo Percy

"Jeje… ya puedo ver los titulares del Olimpo '¡Chico cabra terror de los monstruos mitológicos!' eso merece una primera página" Se unió Goku para intentar animarlo.

"Cestería… debe ser bueno tener una habilidad que sirva para algo" dijo Grover melancólico mirando el lago.

Intentaron animarlo asegurándole que tenía talentos, pero eso solo lo puso más triste

Hablaron un rato de espadas, canoas, estilos de lucha, debatieron los pros y contras de cada dios, pero al final terminaron preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.

"La ocho, la plateada, es de Artemisa. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella, por ello nada de hijos" les explicó el sátiro. "¿No juro también Atenea ser una diosa virgen? ¿Cómo...?" Pensó Goku, aunque decidió no preguntarlo en voz alta. "La cabaña es honorifica. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría"

"¿Y las tres del fondo? O sea, la uno es la de Zeus pero, ¿no era él el que más hijos tenía con los humanos?" Quiso saber Goku.

"Haber, la dos es de Hera, la diosa del matrimonio, por ello tampoco va teniendo romances por ahí. La uno efectivamente es de Zeus y la tres es la de Poseidón" paro para escoger las palabras con cuidado. "Ellos no tienen hijos mortales porque, al acabar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que fue básicamente un enfrentamiento entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón contra los de Hades, todos juraron por el rio Estigio no tener más hijos"

"Ese es un juramento serio… ¿mantuvieron su palabra?" Preguntó Goku, aunque cree que Poseidón no lo hizo.

"Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Tuvo una hija con una estrella de televisión y cuando nació, al no poder morir Zeus, el rio Estigio fue a por ella" contó el sátiro.

"Pero no fue culpa de la niña" se quejó Goku por tamaña injusticia.

"Chicos, los hijos de los Tres Grandes, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, son más poderosos que el resto de mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de que Zeus engendró a Thalia Grace, la chica, bueno... digamos no le hizo ninguna gracia. Liberó a los perores monstruos del Tártaro para torturarla. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no podía hacer nada así que intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otros dos mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina" dijo mientras señalaba dicha colina. "Los perseguían las tres Benévolas y una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia ordenó a su sátiro que se llevara a los otros dos mestizos mientras ella ganaba tiempo. Estaba cansada y herida y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. Él no quería dejarla, pero ella no cambiaba de idea, y debía proteger a los otros. Así se enfrento a su última batalla, sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se apiadó de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol" dijo señalando el árbol con el que Goku casi se estrella al llegar. "Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso se llama Colina Mestiza"

Percy parecía impresionado (y no es para menos).

"Emmm, Grover tú fuiste su sátiro y Annabeth y Luke los otros dos mestizos, ¿no?" Le preguntó Goku. Grover le miró sorprendido. "Bueno tu encargo fue hace cinco años, no fue bien y también es cuando llegaron Luke y Annabeth… a mi me cuadra" explico Goku su razonamiento a lo que Grover solo respondió asintiendo.

"Grover, ¿ha habido algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?" Preguntó Percy.

"Algunos. Hercules, Orfeo, Houdini"

"Y… ¿han llegado a traer a alguien de entre los muertos?"

"No. Orfeo casi lo consiguió. Percy… ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…?"

"¡Anda que no lo está pensando!" Quiso responder Goku, pero opto por mantenerse callado

"No. Solo me lo preguntaba" mintió como un bellaco, aunque Grover no pareció creerle.

Esa noche, tras la cena, hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre pues era hora del tan ansiado 'captura la bandera'. Cuando retiraron los platos, sonó la caracola y todos se pusieron en pie.

Los campistas vitorearon cuando vieron entrar a Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos con un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza en un olivo. Por el otro lado del pabellón, entraban Clarisse con sus compañeros llevando un estandarte igual en altura, pero de un color rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.

Viendo que ya tenía que unirse con sus compañeros, Goku dejó a Hestia en la hoguera y se despidió prometiendo que volvería en cuanto ganaran el captura la bandera, estando bastante confiado.

"¿Esas son las banderas?" Le pregunto Percy a Luke.

"Sip"

"¿Siempre lideran los equipos Ares y Atenea?" Esta vez fue Goku.

"No siempre, pero sí a menudo"

"Entonces… si otra cabaña coge una de las banderas qué hacen. ¿La repintan?" Quiso saber Percy

"Ya lo veras. Antes tendremos que hacernos con la de Ares" Les dijo Luke sonriendo

"¿La de Ares?"

"Estamos aliados temporalmente con Atenea, por lo que nos toca ir a por la de Ares. Y vosotros vais a ayudarnos" Dijo con una sonrisa que, si hubiera sido de día les hubiera cegado el reflejo

"Pues hay un fallo en tu plan" dijo Goku sorprendiendo más a Luke que a Percy. "Yo voy con los de Ares y no puedes decirme que pertenezco a la cabaña de Hermes porque soy un por determina, ¿recuerdas? Dicho de otra manera, puedo ayudar a quien quiera" dejo a Luke estupefacto y se volvió para mirar a Percy mientras le tendía la mano. "Supongo que te quedaras con Luke. Que gane el mejor" dijo con una gran SON-risa.

"Que gane el mejor" estuvo de acuerdo Percy y estrecharon las manos.

Goku se reunió con su equipo viendo que la cabaña de Ares se alió con la de Hefestos, la de Deméter, la de Afrodita y la de Dionisos, mientras que la de Atenea se alió con las dos más grandes; la de Hermes y la de Apolo.

Quirón coceó el suelo, haciendo ver a Goku que no sería buena idea ser perseguido por un centauro.

"¡Héroes! Conocéis las reglas (y por eso las vuelve a decir, ¿no? Ay se ve que ni en miles de años cambian los maestros). El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permite el uso de todo tipo de artículos mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no atados ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Ármense!"

Abrió los brazos y las mesas se llenaron de cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey…

Goku se equipo con una armadura y el casco, que eran obligatorios, y la espada mejor equilibrada que pudo encontrar, aunque seguía sin ser la apropiada para él.

"Equipo rojo, ¡adelante!" Grito la hija de Ares

Se dirigieron a la parte norte del bosque mientras el equipo de Annabeth (técnicamente, es su equipo ya que es la líder de la cabaña líder) los provocaba a gritos.

"¡Eh! ¡Clar! ¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Goku acercándose a ella.

"Fácil. Tú te quedas cerca del rió y apartas a los azules, mientras yo y unos cuantos más vamos a por la bandera. Esos cabeza de búhos siempre tienen algún plan para fastidiarnos la noche" dijo Clarisse molesta.

"De acuerdo. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo" dijo él tomando su posición mientras Clarisse y los demás se dispersaban por el bosque.

Mientras estaba solo se dio cuenta de que el casco le impedía ver bien por lo que se lo quitó al tiempo en el que sonaba la caracola que daba inicio al partido.

Cortó un mechón de las plumas rojas del casco y se lo ató a una de las correas de la armadura para seguir teniendo el distintivo color de su equipo, todo mientras escuchaba los vítores, los gritos y el entrechocar de las espadas. Estaba más emocionado que nunca (por lo que podía recordar al menos).

Oyó un gruñido en el bosque, pero supuso que era un monstruo lo suficientemente inteligente para no acercarse con tantos semidioses por ahí, así que no le echo cuenta.

Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto, la maleza exploto. Aparecieron Chris Rodríguez y otros cuatro azules.

"¡Al agua con el novato!" Grito el hijo de Hermes

"¿Vienes con cinco solo a por mí? Vaya, no sabía que me tenias tanto miedo" dijo Goku MUY burlón y confiado

"Ahora veras" dijo el aludido enfadado blandiendo su espada.

Goku lo tuvo fácil para tumbarlo esquivando su golpe y dándole con el dorso de su espada antes de que llegarán los otros y de ahí se convirtió en un pega y esquiva, eliminado a dos con un golpe del mango de su espada a cada uno, a otro de un espadazo y al ultimó golpeándolo con el peso de su cuerpo cuando se le abalanzo encima (de un placaje con el hombro básicamente).

"Esperaba un poco más de pelea" pensó el saiyan decepcionado.

Entonces oyó gritos de alegría y vio a Luke corriendo con el estandarte de su equipo.

"¡Maldita sea, era una trampa!" Grito Clarisse.

"¿Cómo es que no me sorprende?" Pensó Goku. Como no podía alcanzar a Luke (o eso cree él) cogió una de las lanzas de los cinco a los que acababa de derrotar, agradeciendo haberse quitado el casco pues le sería más difícil darle a un objetivo alejado si no veía bien, y se dispuso a lanzársela para impedir que siguiera avanzando. Tomo una respiración profunda, pues solo tenía una oportunidad, a punto y… lanzó. Se escucho el silbar de la lanza, sin interceptar en el aire, cuando está se clavo en un árbol (lo siento por la pobre driada) enganchado a Luke por el borde de su camiseta. "¡Toma!" Pensó Goku mientras veía a los corredores de su equipo pasar el arroyo con la bandera de Atenea, estallando así en vítores el equipo de Clarisse mientras el estandarte azul se volvía verde y la lechuza y el olivo eran sustituidos por una cornucopia, una hoz y maíz. "Así que eso es lo que pasa, ¿eh?" dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba al arroyo para estar junto a Percy, Clarisse y los demás.

"Enhorabuena" dijo Percy al ver a Goku.

"Gracias ti…" fue parado por el mismo gruñido del principio del juego. "¡Cuidado!" Dijo mientras echo a Percy a un lado, soltando su espada, para ver como un enorme perro negro del tamaño de un rinoceronte se abalanzara sobre él. En un reflejo cogió al perro por las zarpas y lo tiro al suelo confundiéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que Quirón le disparara una flecha que le atravesó el cuello al monstruo. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó a Percy al salir del shock.

"Sí, ¿lo estás TÚ?" Preguntó estupefacto

Seguido por preguntas de todo el campamento del estilo "¿Cómo ha hecho eso?", "¿Será hijo de los Tres Grandes?", "¿Es de este mundo? Porque eso no es normal" y comentarios como "Ese era un perro de los Campos de Castigo" "Alguien lo ha invocado" "Es culpa de Percy" (Ese es un idiota)… hasta que, de repente, todos se callaron al ver un tridente holográfico flotando en la frente de Percy

"Salve Perseo Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, Agitador de Tierras, Portador de Tormentas, padre de los caballos y dios del mar" Dijo Quirón mientras todos se inclinaban.

"¡Lo sabía!" Fue lo único que pudo pensar Goku, feliz de que su amigo fuera reclamado.

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok quinto capítulo terminado. Sé que a lo mejor algunos pensáis que he puesto OP a Goku pero, como se suele decir, mi fanfic, mis reglas. Claro que acepto opiniones y puedo intentar que no todo sea "KO de un golpe".

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios y críticas, a ser posible constructivas, he intentaré leerlas y contestaros, si me deja acceder a ella porque ya me han llegado 5 y no me sale al lado del título de la historia el _reviews_. Respondiendo a una de ellas. Entiendo tu punto al decir que he puesto a Goku demasiado listo para como es pero ten en cuenta que 'se volvió tonto' por el golpe en la cabeza que se dio cuando perdió la memoria, así que, ¿por qué no podría un segundo golpe con los mismos efectos de amnesia devolver le si antigua capacidad mental? Además Goku es tonto en Dragon Ball y en Super, pero si ves Z se nota que es inteligente, hasta cierto punto al menos. A lo que quiero ir es a que es un OOC, tiene ligeros cambios en su personalidad, pero a fin de cuentas es el mismo.

Votación:

 **Posibles parejas del saiyan:**

 **Bianca: 3 votos**

 **Thalia: 2 votos**

 **Clarisse: 2 voto**

 **Reyna: 1 voto**

 **Artemisa: 1 voto**

 **Rachel: 1 voto**

 **Serena: 1 voto**

 **Pareja de Percy:**

 **Annabeth: 4 votos**

Patrón/Matrona de Goku:

Hestia: 3 votos

Artemisa: 1 voto

Hera: 1 voto


	6. Autobús a ¡PUTOS RAYOS!

**Campamento Mestizo**

A la mañana siguiente Quirón trasladó a Percy a la cabaña tres, cosa que le deprimió ya que se empezaba a sentir aceptado para que ahora todos lo evitaran como si tuviera la peste, con claras excepciones como Goku, Hestia, Grover, Clarisse, aunque estaba un poco mosca porque le rompió la lanza durante el captura la bandera, Annabeth, que le daba clases de griego por la mañana, y Luke, que se volvió muy duro en las lecciones de espada.

A veces escuchaban (Goku y Percy) murmullos sobre el incidente con el perro del infierno, algunos hablando de que por culpa de Percy el sitio ya no era seguro porque ni las barreras detenían a los monstruos de ir tras él y otros que especulaban sobre que Zeus pudiera ser el padre de Goku y de ahí que pudiera tumbar con facilidad al perro o que fuera tan confiado en los combates (aunque esto supongo que se podría aplicar a un hijo de Ares). Ambos estaban hartos de eso y, para colmo, una noche Percy encontró un periódico en el que había una noticia sobre la desaparición de su madre y como él podría ser el culpable con el teléfono de contacto marcado con un rotulador rojo.

Goku, Grover y Hestia intentaban calmarlo y animarlo (Clarisse simplemente no lo molestaba), aunque no tenía mucho efecto ya que ellos también estaban furiosos.

Una noche Grover y Percy se reunieron en la Casa Grande a petición del señor D. Después fueron a encontrar a Goku en la cabaña de Hermes, pero allí le dijeron que estaría en la arena entrenando con Clarisse, algo raro ya que estaba lloviendo.

Cuando llegaron allí, efectivamente, estaban ambos guerreros luchando con espadas, teniendo Goku la ventaja, más por fuerza que por habilidad.

"¡GOKU!" Le llamo Grover gritando para llamar la atención del saiyan con éxito.

"¿Qué? ¡AY!" Dijo cuando Clarisse le dio un buen golpe

"Hey, bajaste la guardia no es culpa mía" respondió intentando parecer inocente.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?" Pregunto Goku.

"Me han dado una misión y tú tienes que venir" le dijo Percy

"No es que me queje pero… ¿por qué?"

"En la profecía decía que tenían que ir cinco y que uno de ellos era 'el guerrero sin memoria', ese tienes que ser tú" le explico Percy.

"De acuerdo, quiero saber el resto de la profecía, pero de momento, teniendo en cuenta que vamos Grover, tú y yo, nos faltan dos más. ¿A quienes queréis meter?"

"Annabeth ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria" comentó Grover cuando vio la mueca de Goku. "Sé que no os lleváis bien, pero tiene que venir, no hay muchos que vayan a querer ayudar a Percy y ella es una hija de Atenea por lo que será muy útil en la misión"

"Psss, de acuerdo, pero de todas formas falta una persona…" dijo parándose a pensar un par de segundos. "¿Te apetecería venir Clar?"

"Esto es por llamarme Clar" dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo. "Pero sí, me encantaría ir, si Percy acepta mi ayuda, claro" dijo, recordando que era Percy a fin de cuentas quien lideraba la misión

"Por supuesto, eres una gran guerrera y no creo que nadie más acepte" dijo Percy aunque la última parte solo la escucho Goku

"De acuerdo, iré a preparar mis cosas" dijo Clarisse mientras se iba a su cabaña.

"Yo también iré a preparar mis latitas" dijo Grover un poco asustado.

"Vale, desembucha, ¿de qué va la profecía?" Pregunto Goku cuando ya no había nadie alrededor.

"Sigh la profecía dice: Irás con cuatro al oeste para enfrentarte al dios que se ha revelado… encontraras lo robado y lo devolverás… el guerrero sin memoria despertara de su letargo… y eso es todo" dijo un poco nervioso

"Bueno pues ahí no hay nada malo, ¿por qué estas nervioso? ¿No estarás ocultando algo no?" Dijo el saiyan con una mirada crítica. "Si no me lo puedes contar ahora, vale, pero espero que me digas lo que te preocupe antes de que pase" Tras un rato de silencio. "Míralo por el lado positivo, podrás intentar salvar a mi madre"

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Percy asustado

"Has hablado antes de ir al inframundo, de si habían traído a alguien de entre los muertos y ahora vamos al oeste a enfrentarnos a un dios estando el inframundo siempre al oeste del Olimpo… nuestra misión es en el inframundo, ¿no?" Dando a entender que quería toda la información posible.

"Quirón dice que han robado el rayo maestro de Zeus, su símbolo de poder, y cree que podría haber sido Hades quien lo haya hecho ya que él es quien más se beneficiaría de una guerra entre Zeus y Poseidón, ya que Zeus lo acusa del robo, porque ganaría poder con todos los muertos que generaría. Para colmo tenemos diez días para hacerlo. Pero sí, en respuesta a tú pregunta, vamos a ir al inframundo a recuperar un rayo robado"

"Vaya…" Dijo Goku mientras una sonrisa de emoción se le plasmaba en la cara. "Esta misión promete" pensó para sí. "Bueno Percy, gracias por contármelo, ya nos vemos mañana para la empezar la misión al…"

"Al amanecer"

"Hasta entonces" Dijo Goku dirigiendo se a la cabaña once, durmiendo por primera vez dentro de ella.

Por la mañana, justo antes de reunirse con Percy habló con Luke y esté le ayudo a encontrar una muda de ropa para la misión, ambrosía y néctar, a cambió de que mientras se reunían les entretuviera para darle tiempo a coger una cosa antes de despedirse y aceptó.

"Hey chicos, siento llegar tarde, me eché una siesta y he tenido que darme prisa para coger mis cosas" explico Goku, disculpándose al ver que todos estaban allí esperándolo, Quirón incluido.

"Da igual, yo también acabo de llegar" dijo Percy a lo que el saiyan solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Como iba diciendo, esté es Argos. Os llevará a la estación de autobuses y… os echará un ojo" dijo el centauro en silla de ruedas, en lo que Goku creyó que era un intento de chiste.

"¡Eh!" Gritó Luke mientras se acercaba corriendo colina arriba. "Me alegró de haber podido pillaros" dijo, mientras se lo agradecía al saiyan con la mirada. "Sólo quería desearos suerte. Y pensé que a lo mejor te servían" le entregó a Percy unas zapatillas que parecían normales, hasta que grito '¡Maya!' haciendo que les broten alas de los talones y que el hijo de Poseidón las dejara caer por la sorpresa.

"Alucinante" Goku asintió a la exclamación de Grover.

"Me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Fueron un regalo de mi padre, aunque ya no las uso mucho" dijo un tanto entristecido.

"Gracias Luke" dijo un Percy atónito.

En ese momento Goku fue arrastrado por Hestia lejos de los demás sin que nadie lo notara.

"Hestia, ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunto el saiyan un poco sorprendido por la fuerza de la 'niña' de nueve años que pudo arrastrarlo.

"¿A caso pensabas en irte a una misión a recuperar el arma divina más poderosa al Reino de los muerto sin despedirte antes de mi?" le preguntó ella con una mirada acusadora que le congeló la sangre.

"Nnn-no" respondió muy nervioso, "no es eso. Yo me enteré de la misión anoche y he tenido que prepararme muy rápido. Quiero decir, solo me he despedido de Luke porque él ha venido a despedirse" intento defenderse, aunque no con mucho efecto. "¿Me perdonarías si te trajera algo de la misión?" Dijo jugando su carta más desesperada.

"Bueno, vale" dijo después de un silencio eterno para él. "Aunque a decir verdad no he venido solo para regañarte" eso dejo al guerrero inter-universal confundido. "Quería advertiros de que cerca del inframundo hay un lugar llamado Hotel Casino de Loto. Si entráis en el no comáis nada y haced las cosas rápido, porque allí el tiempo fluye más lentamente. Es decir, si estáis dentro una hora, fuera podría llegar a pasar un día, así que ten cuidado. Aunque también dan unas tarjetas de crédito con saldo ilimitado así que podrías quedarte con una" dijo la última frase más para sí misma, pero Goku lo oyó y prefirió recordarlo por si acaso.

"De acuerdo, pero es posible que cuando vuelva de la misión quiera saber cómo conoces ese lugar" le informó Goku.

"Claro" respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba exigiéndole que volviera vivo.

El saiyan volvió con Percy y los demás para ver que Clarisse, Annabeth y Argos vaciaban la parte de atrás de una de las camionetas de reparto de fresas del campamento, mientras Grover practicaba con los zapatos del hijo de Hermes y Percy lanzaba un bolígrafo a petición de Quirón.

"Puede que tarde unos instantes en volver" dijo el centauro en su silla de ruedas.

"¿El bolígrafo o yo?" Preguntó dando a conocer su vuelta.

"El boli. ¿Dónde estabas?" Le pregunto Percy.

"Hestia quería regañarme por no despedirme de ella y me apartó por no montar una escena" explico el saiyan.

"¿Hestia?" Preguntó confundido el director de actividades.

"¿La chica a la que conocí en la hoguera mientras nos mostrabas las cabañas…?" Quiso saber si Quirón recordaba de quien hablaba. "¿Ha vuelto el boli?" Queriendo cambiar de tema.

"Sí" respondió Percy al notarlo en el bolsillo.

"Genial. Entonces, si no hay más interrupciones ya podemos irnos. Nos vemos a la vuelta Quirón" dijo Goku demasiado confiado de su vuelta para el gusto del entrenador de héroes que no pudo cumplir su labor con él.

Ayudó a terminar de descargar lo poco que quedaba de la camioneta y se metió atrás con Clarisse.

"Gracias por hacer que me metan en la misión" dijo Clarisse contenta.

"No te preocupes. Sé que llevas queriendo salir una temporada y, además no nos viene nada mal tu ayuda" explicó él.

"¿Estás emocionado?" Le preguntó Clarisse, después de un rato de silencio.

"¿Qué?" Goku no entendió la pregunta.

"Dices que te emocionas al pensar en pelear con alguien fuerte y vamos a ir al inframundo para recuperar el mayor arma existente de las manos del dios de los muertos. Si eso no te emociona qué lo hará"

"En verdad estoy un poco preocupado"

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?" Dijo Clarisse entre burlona y preocupada, teniendo en cuenta que desde que lo conoce siempre estaba confiado de ganar los combates venideros, incluso contra ella.

"No, es que tengo como un picor en el cuello o algo así, como si alguien o algo intentara advertirme de un peligro igual o mayor que el de la misión que desconocemos. Además de que trabajar con Annabeth… probablemente hará que intentemos matarnos. No sé, son complicaciones" intento explicarse el saiyan sin preocupar a la hija de Ares.

"Bueno, que sepas que yo te ayudaría con lo de la princesita" dijo sacándole una risita a Goku. "Y relájate, ya haremos frente a los problemas cuando tengamos que hacerlo porque tenemos al sátiro que ha encontrado a dos hijos de los Tres Grandes, a uno de esos mestizos, a la mejor estratega del campamento, aunque odie admitirlo, y nos tenemos el uno al otro. Sé que será difícil, pero si conseguimos trabajar en equipo no habrá nada que pueda con nosotros cinco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Tienes razón Clarisse, gracias" dijo el saiyan sonriéndole haciendo que tuviera un pequeño rubor.

Poco después se detuvieron y se bajaron para ver que ya habían llegado a la estación de autobuses.

"¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?" Preguntó el sátiro al hijo de Poseidón

"¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué?" Preguntó Percy con una mirada acusadora.

"Sólo tus emociones" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Supongo que se me olvidó comentarte que los sátiros tenemos esa capacidad. Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?" viendo que Percy asintió, decidió continuar. "Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas 'apestoso' pero te quedas corto. Huelo restos de él en ti, y no has estado cerca suya en una semana.

"¡Puaj!" Pensó Goku con una mueca de desagrado.

"Gracias. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?"

"Tendrías que estar agradecido. Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Camaro: Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años. Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte. Era una mujer muy lista. Debía quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo… por si te sirve de consuelo" Dijo Grover con sus mejores intenciones, aunque Goku no creyó que sirviera de mucho.

"Hey tranquilo Percy. Volverás a verla" Le dijo Goku.

"¿Eh?" Dijo un Percy sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno. Vamos al reino de los muertos para enfrentarnos a Hades, ¿no? Yo te prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano para que vuelvas a ver a tu madre con vida. La familia es lo más importante y no deberías haberla perdido" dijo Goku explicando su punto de vista.

"¿En serio crees que podrás convencer al señor de los muertos de que devuelva a alguien a la vida?" Le preguntó Clar escéptica.

"Bueno, ya vamos a arrebatarle el arma más poderosa que existe así que, ¿Por qué no?" Le respondió el saiyan

"Gracias Goku" dijo Percy un poco más animado (pero muy poco).

Al rato, cansados de esperar el autobús, se pusieron a pasarse una manzana de Grover dándose toques. Todos se desenvolvían bien, pero el juego acabó cuando la manzana paso muy cerca de la cabeza del sátiro y se la comió de un mordisco, haciendo que se avergonzara y los demás se murieran de risa.

"No te disculpes Grover. Yo también me la hubiera acabado comiendo" dijo el saiyan mientras intentaba dejar de reírse.

Al fin llegó el autobús y, cuando se disponían a subir al autobús, Grover se puso a olisquear el aire y a mirar alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó el hijo del dios del mar.

"No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada"

"Mejor mantengamos nuestras cosas con nosotros. Nunca se sabe" dijo el guerrero del espacio preocupado de que lo que Grover hubiera detectado sí fuera algo.

Subieron a la parte trasera del autobús, con el equipaje a mano, y estuvieron todos alerta por si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal. Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, que eran tres ancianas arrugadas, con un vestido de terciopelo igual de arrugado, unos guantes de encaje, un bolso estampado y unos gorros naranja, verde y morado de punto. Goku notó que Percy pareció reconocer al menos a una de ellas, por lo que probablemente todas eran monstruos. Se sentaron en la primera fila y, mirando el pasillo enviaron un sutil pero claro mensaje: de ahí nadie iba a salir vivo.

"No ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo el semidiós intentando que no le temblara la voz. "Pensé que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante toda una vida" dijo mirando a Annabeth.

"Dije si tenías suerte" intento defenderse ella. "Obviamente no la tienes" dijeron ella y Goku al unísono lo cual hizo que ambos tuvieran una mueca de desagrado en la cara.

"Las tres Furias" dijo Clarisse sorprendida.

" _¡Di inmortales!_ " Sollozó Grover.

"No pasa nada. Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. No hay problema. Escaparemos por las ventanas" ideó la hija de Atenea intentando mantener la calma.

"No se abren" dijo Grover.

"Y aunque lo hicieran estamos dentro de un túnel, y no podemos dejar a los mortales a su suerte" dijo Goku.

"Tú solo quieres luchar con ellas" le acusó Annabeth

"¿Ahora tenemos una mejor opción? Porque no creo que quieran negociar" dijo Goku intentando ser razonable.

En ese momento las tres se levantaron anunciando que tenían que ir al aseo.

"Percy, ponte mi gorra"

"¿Para qué quieres que se ponga tu gorra ahora?" Preguntó Goku confundido.

"Te buscan a ti" le dijo a Percy, ignorando al saiyan. "Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar" le explicó Annabeth su plan.

"Pero vosotros…"

"No te preocupes Prissy. Podremos manejarlo" intentó convencerlo Clarisse.

Percy se puso a regañadientes la gorra de los Yankees y siguió el plan de Annabeth (hasta donde ellos pueden saber, ya que no pueden ver lo que hacen).

Las tres ancianas se les acercaron, aunque pararon a olisquear en un asiento donde Goku supuso que estaba el hijo de Poseidón, y se transformaron en unos monstruos con cuerpos de arpías marrones y coriáceas, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como las garras de unas gárgolas, eso sin contar que sus bolsos se convirtieron en látigos, uno de ellos en llamas.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?" Silbaban las Furias.

"¡No está aquí! ¡Se ha ido!" Respondió la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Las Furias alzaron sus látigos, haciendo que Annabeth sacara su cuchillo, Grover cogiera unas latas con intención de lanzarlas, Clarisse invocara su lanza y Goku tensara su cuerpo para entrar en posición de combate (Ya conocemos su típica postura de combate).

Goku se lanzó a atacar a la Furia de en medio (Señora Dodds/Alecto) dejando a los demás con las otras dos. Consiguió atinarle el primer puñetazo, pero pronto perdió el equilibrio cuando el autobús se movió bruscamente, mandando a todos a la derecha.

Goku vio que el conductor estaba forcejeando con un Percy invisible (supongo que 'vio' no es la palabra adecuada) por el control del volante. Pronto se dio cuenta el saiyan de que el autobús no paraba de dar tumbos y giros sobre sí mismo, haciendo que nadie fuera capaz de moverse a voluntad. Al menos hasta que el autobús se paró y salieron todos los mortales, dejando solos a los seres míticos (y Goku, que supongo que no entra en la definición de mítico) para resolver su situación sin víctimas inocentes de por medio.

Todas las Furias recuperaron su equilibrio y se dispusieron a atacarles, hasta que Percy realizó un ataque sorpresa contra su ex-maestra. Goku y Clarisse lucharon con facilidad con una de ellas, mientras Grover, Annabeth tuvieron problemas para enfrentarse a la suya aunque al final ambas terminaron convertidas en polvo a manos de las semidiosas a las que se enfrentaban y la última terminó atada en el suelo con su propio látigo.

"¡Zeus te destruirá!" Grito la Furia a Percy. "¡Tu alma pertenecerá a Hades!" Prometió ella.

" _¡Braccas meas vescimini!_ " Fue lo que respondió el semidiós.

Un trueno sacudió el autobús.

"¡Nuestras cosas!" Pensó Goku mientras fue corriendo a por ellas.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí imbécil!" Grito Annabeth.

"Pues salid, voy enseguida" dijo Goku mientras terminaba de coger todos los petates, consiguiendo salir un segundo antes de que el autobús explotara siendo lanzado a sus amigos por la onda expansiva.

"Idiota, eso casi te cuesta la vida" le dijo Clarisse.

"¿Nadie me va a agradecer que he salvado nuestras provisiones? ¿En serio?" Pregunto el saiyan.

"¡Mis latitas! Qué dios te bendiga Son Goku" dijo el sátiro.

"Algo es algo" pensó el alabado guerrero, pero un gruñido furioso interrumpió sus pensamientos. La Furia no había muerto.

"¡Corred! ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!" Dijo Annabeth, a lo que todos se internaron en el bosque, bajo un diluvio, con un autobús en llamas a sus espaldas y nada más que la oscuridad frente a ellos.

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok sexto capítulo terminado. Se me ha hecho muy largo escribirlo. Y antes de que nadie se me venga quejando de que me he saltado el capítulo de cómo Percy consiguió su misión prácticamente entero, como ya habréis visto o más bien leído, esta historia sigue a Goku y, por ello, aquello que él desconozca no sale, y es que no sabía con que motivo iban a llamarlo a la Casa Grande para que viera esa conversación y tal, así que decidí saltármela.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios y críticas desde vuestras cuentas, si es que tenéis una.

No voy a contar más votos de la pareja de Percy porque ya llevo 5 Percabeths sin ninguna pareja rival, así que, a menos que de repente me salgan un huevo de Perlias, Reycys (o como se llame el Reyna X Percy) o algo así, ya declaró que su novia será la hija de Atenea.

Votación:

 **Posibles parejas del saiyan:**

 **Bianca: 3 votos**

 **Serena: 3 votos**

 **Thalia: 2 votos**

 **Clarisse: 2 votos**

 **Rachel: 2 votos**

 **Reyna: 1 voto**

 **Artemisa: 1 voto**

Patrón/Matrona de Goku:

Hestia: 4 votos

Artemisa: 2 votos

Hera: 1 voto


	7. Emporio de ex-personas de jardín

**Bosque**

"Supongo que es bueno saber que hay unas entidades que trazan el destino de las personas, porque así, si te ocurre algo malo, tienes a alguien a quien echarle la culpa. Quiero decir, hemos luchado con los supuestos peores monstruos del inframundo y ha estallado un autobús a mi espalda. No hemos salido heridos, pero tampoco calificaría este día como el mejor de mi vida" esto es lo que estaba pasando por la mente del saiyan mientras viajaba por el bosque con sus compañeros.

"Las tres benévolas. Y las tres de golpe" murmuraba Grover nervioso.

"Esa explosión todavía resuena en mis oídos" se quejó en voz baja el saiyan.

"Vamos, cuando más nos alejemos mejor. Y si hubieras bajado cuando te lo dije no tendrías de que quejarte" le dijo Annabeth al guerrero.

"Primero, sabes perfectamente que la explosión seguiría resonando en mis oídos aunque hubiera estado unos metros más lejos. Y segundo, perdona, en serio, no debería haber gastado un valioso tiempo en coger nuestro dinero, nuestra ropa y demás objetos de equipaje" dijo el saiyan en un tono tan sarcástico que incluso Sheldon Cooper lo hubiera notado. "Hey, se que puede haber sido una estupidez, pero, ¿no puedes olvidarlo?"

"Mira, yo… te agradezco que lo hicieras, fue algo tan estúpido como valiente" le dijo Annabeth tras un rato de silencio.

"Me tomare eso como un cumplido. Es lo más similar que me has dado a uno desde que te conozco" la última parte la dijo más para sí mismo.

"Es solo que, eres una parte importante de la misión y si tu o Percy morís, aparte de que no os gustaría nada, la misión acabaría. Y puede que sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Supongo que entonces no querrás que haga cosas que pongan mi culo en peligro aunque salve el vuestro, ¿no?" Dijo intentando ver su enfoque, estúpido al parecer del saiyan.

"¡Hey! ¡Parad ya! Somos un equipo y para pasar por esto tendremos que trabajar juntos. Ya después de la misión podéis mataros, pero por ahora dejad vuestras diferencias a un lado" dijo una Clarisse harta de cómo se llevaban esos dos.

"Tienes razón" dijo él. "Entonces… ¿no has salido del campamento desde que llegaste?" Le preguntó a la hija de Atenea, intentando llevarse bien con ella.

"No. Solo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre…"

"¿El profesor de historia?" Pregunto el semidiós hijo de Poseidón

"Sí. Digamos que vivir con él no salió bien. Me refiero a que mi casa es el campamento. En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí ves si sirves de algo"

"Bueno, entiendo lo que dices y, si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo que eres valiente" le dijo el saiyan.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Claro" dijo el saiyan.

"Cualquier persona que pueda hacerle frente a una Furia tiene que ser muy valiente" se apresuró a añadir Percy.

"Gracias… Mirad hay algo que tengo que deciros. Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso…"

Fuera lo que fuese lo que fue a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como de una lechuza siendo torturada.

"Hey mi flauta funcio… ¡Ay!" Gritó Grover.

"¡No toques tan cerca mía! Casi me estallas los timpanos" Se quejó Clarisse.

Durante el siguiente kilometro que caminaron Percy estuvo tropezando, maldiciendo y quejándose por todos. Entonces pararon cuando vieron la luz de un cartel de neón. Goku olió comida, comida frita, grasienta y poco sana, algo que añoraba desde que se despertó en el campamento. Siguieron caminando, Goku guiándose por el olor a comida, hasta que se detuvieron/Clarisse detuvo al saiyan, al ver una carretera de dos carriles con una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una película de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de luz y del buen aroma.

Era una tienda de carretera con indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras de estatuas.

"¿Qué demonios pone ahí?" Dijo Percy señalando al cartel de neón.

"Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme" respondió Goku dejando sorprendidos a los semidioses.

"¿Puedes leerlo?" Se sorprendió la hija de Ares.

"¿No tienes dislexia?" Le pregunto Annabeth.

"Sí, puedo leerlo y mmm, no sé que es la dislexia" respondió a las preguntas una a una (No creo que alguien le haya contado en Dragon Ball que es la dislexia).

"Extraño" dijo la hija de Atenea sumida en sus pensamientos.

Goku lo ignoró y siguió observando el Emporio, que tenía dos gnomos de jardín feos, pequeños y barbudos, que saludaban como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Cruzaron la carretera siguiendo el olor a hamburguesas.

"Id con cuidado" advirtió Grover.

"Dentro las luces están encendidas" notó Annabeth.

"A lo mejor está abierto" dijo Goku esperanzado

"Un bar" suspiro Percy con nostalgia

"Sí, un bar" concordó Clarisse.

"¿Estáis locos? Este sitio es rarísimo" se quejo Grover. "¡Beee-eee!" Baló cuando se encontró con una estatua de un sátiro. "¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!" Dijo muy sorprendido.

Se acercaron a la puerta.

"No llaméis. Huelo monstruos"

"Y yo huelo hamburguesas. Venga, que no va a pasar nada" dijo Goku con su juicio completamente nublado por su apetito.

"¡Carne! ¡Yo soy vegetariano!" Respondió Grover muy indignado.

"Comes enchiladas de queso y latas" le recordaron Percy y Annabeth

"¡Eso son verduras!" Se defendió Grover

"¿Desde cuándo las latas son verduras?"Le recordaron Clarisse y Goku.

Al sátiro no le dio tiempo a responder porque entonces abrió la puerta una mujer que llevaba una larga túnica negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillaban tras el velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podían notar. Sus manos de color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, lo cual daba a entender que en el pasado fue una bella dama.

"Niños, es muy tarde para estar fuera. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?" Pregunto la mujer.

"Están… esto…" Empezó Annabeth intentando buscar una respuesta creíble.

"Nos escapamos de casa hace unos años" dijo el saiyan "Técnicamente es una verdad, a medias" Pensó él.

"¿Os escapasteis? ¿Y eso por qué?" Preguntó la anciana.

"Nuestros respectivos padres nos maltrataban. No podíamos aguantar seguir viviendo con ellos" dijo la hija de Ares.

"Sí. Poco después nos conocimos todos y nos unimos a un circo, pero ahora nos hemos separado de la caravana" se unió Percy a la mentira. "El director de pista dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado o se refiera a otra gasolinera"

"ES cierto. En cualquier caso estamos perdidos. ¿Lo que huelo es comida?" Preguntó el hambriento guerrero.

"Oh, queridos niños. Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida" dijo la 'tía Eme'.

Le dieron las gracias y entraron.

"¿La caravana de circo?" Le pregunto la hija de Atenea al hijo de Poseidón en un susurro, incrédula

"¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada?"

"En tu cerebro solo hay algas"

Ante esa respuesta Goku y Clarisse se rieron entre dientes.

El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Habría hecho falta un gran jardín para poner todas las estatuas, pero Goku no pensaba en eso, sino en su objetivo, no recuperar el rayo, tampoco ayudar a Percy a salvar a su madre, no, él pensaba en hartarse a comer (una persona con sus prioridades bien claras. Di tú que sí). Goku, embelesado por el olor de las hamburguesas, casi no noto los sollozos de Grover, o como las estatuas parecían seguirle con la mirada o el hecho de que la tía Eme había cerrado la puerta con llave. Casi.

"De acuerdo. Estamos o con un monstruo o con una mujer loca que nos va a retener aquí. En cualquier caso lo mejor será mantenerse alerta mientras como" pensó el saiyan más concentrado en su entorno que antes.

Efectivamente al final del almacén había un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso y unas cuantas mesas de picnic.

"Por favor, sentaos" pidió la anciana.

"Alucinante" comentó Percy.

"Hum… No tenemos dinero, señora" Musitó el sátiro.

"No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos chicos que son tan agradables aun con la mala vida que han tenido" respondió ella antes de que Grover recibiera un golpe de parte de Percy.

"Gracias, señora" contestó Annabeth, recibiendo una mueca de desagrado que extraño al saiyan.

"De nada, Annabeth. Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, ¿lo sabías?" Respondió Eme.

"De acuerdo, un mortal es imposible que sepa nuestros nombres sin que antes los digamos, así que tiene que ser un monstruo, ¿pero cuál?" Se pregunto el saiyan, estando cada vez más alerta y menos embobado.

La anciana se puso a cocinar en la parte de atrás del mostrador y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había traído las hamburguesas, poniéndole por algún motivo más al saiyan (¿Quizás quiera saciarlo en su última cena?). Goku ya se había comido casi todo cuando se acordó de que tenía que respirar y entonces notó algo…

"¿Soy el único que oye un ruido silbante? ¿Cómo el de una serpiente quizás?" Dijo él intentando recordar todos los mitos relacionados con serpientes y mujeres con estatuas que le contó Annabeth.

"¿Un ruido silbante? Debe de ser el aceite de la freidora. Tienes muy buen oído, Son Goku" le contestó ella

"Vale, aunque ha sido maleducado, yo no le he dicho mi nombre. Definitivamente es un monstruo" Pensó él "Sí, siempre me han dicho que tengo unos sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal" lo cual sí que se lo dijeron en el campamento.

"Eso es genial, pero por favor relajaos. Tu y Grover parecéis tensos"

"Así que vende gnomos" dijo Percy tras un rato tratando de sonar interesado.

"Pues sí. Y personas. Y animales. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares"

"¿Tiene mucho trabajo?" Pregunto el saiyan intentando que diera un paso en falso para saber quién era.

"No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista ya casi no pasa ningún coche por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo" respondió ella. "Ya. Como podréis ver algunas estatuas no salen bien. Están dañadas y no las puedo vender. La cara es lo más difícil de lograr. Siempre la cara"

"¿Hace usted las estatuas?" Pregunto Clarisse que había acabado de comer.

"Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en mi negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme esta sola. Solo tengo a mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía"

"¡Joder! Ahora todo cuadra tía M, dos hermanas, ruido silbante y estatuas que hace ella misma. ¡ES MEDUSA!" Pensó el saiyan recordando el mito del Perseo original.

"¿Dos hermanas?" Pregunto Annabeth, haciéndole creer que ella también sabía a qué se enfrentaban.

"Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños" (¡Y por eso mismo se lo dice a quienes llamaba hace 5 minutos niños! Claro que sí) "Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. Yo tenía un novio y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron. Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio" dijo completamente desdichada.

"¿Percy? Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes… el jefe de pista estará esperándonos" dijo Annabeth tensa, haciendo que Goku se planteara dejar de actuar y empezar a pelear, pero decidió aplazarlo un poco.

"Que ojos grises tan bonitos. Vaya que sí, hace mucho tiempo que no veo unos ojos como los tuyos"

"Le agradecemos mucho la comida, de verdad. Pero en serio, deberíamos ir marchándonos" dijo Goku intentando ayudar a conseguir una salida pacífica.

"¡Sí! ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!" Dijo Grover.

"Por favor, queridos niños. Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía. Antes de marcharos, ¿podríais posar para mí?" Pregunto Medusa en un tono suplicante.

"¿Posar?" Pregunto la hija de Ares cautelosa mientras toqueteaba un anillo con una lanza en él (poco sutil, ¿no?).

"Para una fotografía. Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños"

"Mire señora… no creo que podamos. Vamos chicos"

"¡Claro que podemos!" Saltó Percy completamente inconsciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. "Es solo una foto Annabeth, ¿qué daño va a hacernos? ¿Verdad, Goku?"

"Daño propiamente dicho no creo que nos haga" respondió el aludido (se suele mostrar como algo rápido la mirada petrificante de Medusa así que no creo que haga daño).

"Claro, Annabeth, ningún daño" ronroneo el monstruo.

Al final Annabeth accedió y salieron al patio. Una vez allí los llevó a un banco con la estatua de Ferdinand al lado.

Medusa los coloco de manera que Percy estaba en el centro Grover a la izquierda, Goku a la derecha y Annabeth entre Percy y Grover, y Clarisse entre Percy y Goku.

"No hay mucha luz para una foto" Comento el semidiós.

"Tranquilo, querido, hay luz de sobra. De sobra para que nos veamos los unos a los otros, ¿o no?" Dijo la primera gorgona.

"¿Dónde tiene la cámara?" Preguntó Clarisse.

"La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos? ¿Una ancha sonrisa?"

"Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand" dijo Grover admirando al sátiro de piedra.

"Siento decirlo Grover, pero es tu tío Ferdinand. ¡No la miréis!" dijo Goku mientras se lanzó a por ella con los ojos cerrados, dándole un golpe que la hizo retroceder un par de metros.

Clarisse también se preparó para la batalla arrancando un trozo de tela para usarla a modo de venda (sed imaginativos con de dónde sacó la tela) y poder ver al monstruo sin que la convierta en piedra.

Goku supuso que para entonces ya se habría transformado y se aseguro de afinar el oído para evitar que lo matara en un despiste.

El saiyan y la hija de Ares se lanzaron a por la Gorgona en un excelente trabajo en equipo en el que Goku evitaba la mayoría de los golpes y cortes y atinaba algunos de los suyos, mientras Clarisse tenía problemas cuando el monstruo se enfrentaba a ella al no poder verla bien. Pronto se unió a la batalla la primera cabra voladora de la historia (que yo sepa) agitando una rama para golpear a Medusa mientras gritaba "Cuidado" "Agachaos" y cosas por el estilo para evitar dar a sus amigos. Por desgracia en un momento voló demasiado bajo y la Gorgona lo lanzó contra un oso de cemento. Sin embargo poco después acabo la batalla cuando Percy decapitó a Medusa dejando que su última expresión facial sea del estilo 'What the fuck!'

"¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?" Pregunto Goku como si fuera un niño esperando una sorpresa.

"Un segundo que envuelva la cabeza" dijo Annabeth

"¿Trofeo de guerra?" Quiso saber el saiyan.

"Sí. Yyyy ya puedes mirar" dijo ella.

"Pelear con los ojos cerrados a sido interesante" dijo él.

"Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo demonios has podido pelear con los ojos cerrados y apenas conseguir una herida?" Preguntó Clarisse impresionada.

"Sí, casi parecía que pudieras saber donde iba a atacar" dijo Percy.

"Yo solo me he guiado por su olor y por el sonido. Ya lo he dicho, tengo unos sentidos bastante desarrollados" respondió él, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Ninguna persona puede hacer eso. Sea normal o no" le dijo Annabeth.

"A mí no me mires. Me siento natural en un combate. Sigo mis instintos y punto" dijo él. "Por cierto lo de 'Chico cabra terror de los monstruos mitológicos' se va cumpliendo, ¿no creéis?" Pregunto intentando cambiar de tema y animar a Grover.

"No ha molado. La parte de atizarle con una rama sí, pero la de estrellarme con un oso de cemento no"

Cuando Grover cogió las zapatillas voladoras y Percy tapó su espada todos volvieron al almacén.

"¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por ese monstruo no?" Pregunto el hijo del dios del mar a la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría.

"En realidad" Empezó Goku. "La culpa es de tu padre. Él estuvo con Medusa en el templo de Atenea y, cuando los pillo, se cabreo muchísimo, como es normal, y maldijo a la Gorgona y sus dos hermanas, Esteno y Euríale" Explico Goku ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Annabeth. "Recuerdo que me lo contaste en una de las clases que me diste" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"Así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa" dijo Percy

"'Sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?'" Dijo ella imitándolo.

"Vale, vale. Eres imposible"

"Y tú insufrible"

"Y tú…"

"Agg ¿queréis callaros? Me estáis dando migraña" dijo Clarisse.

"Y a mí, y eso que los sátiros no tenemos migraña" se quejo Grover.

"¿Qué hacemos con la cabeza?" Dijo Goku señalando al bulto envuelto en varias bolsas de plástico que había en el centro de la mesa.

"O bien podríamos quedárnosla o dársela como ofrenda a un dios. Preferiblemente Atenea" dijo la hija de Ares.

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo Percy.

"Percy ¿Qué estas…?" Dijo Annabeth

Goku lo siguió y al ver lo que planeaba le ayudo a conseguir todo lo necesario para enviar un paquete especial a los dioses.

En el formulario ponía:

 **Los Dioses Monte Olimpo Planta 600 Edificio Empire State Nueva York, NY**

 **Con nuestros mejores deseos, SON GOKU Y PERCY JACKSON**

"Eso no va a gustarles. Os consideraran unos impertinentes" Dijo Grover

"Es que somos unos impertinentes" Dijeron Goku y Percy al unísono mientras enviaban la cabeza de Medusa a través de Hermes Nocturno Express.

"Vamos. Necesitamos un nuevo plan" murmuro Annabeth

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok séptimo capítulo terminado.

Yo no poseo derechos de autor sobre Dragon ball ni Z ni Super ni Gt ni sobre la serie de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo, y menos mal porque si sí fuera el autor nadie las conocería, así que demos gracias a que los autores sean el troll de Akira Toriyama y Rick Riordan, respectivamente.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte desde vuestras cuentas, si es que tenéis una.

Os preguntaréis '¿Por qué amenazas de muerte? Eso es nuevo' Eso, mis inteligentes lectores (los tontos no), es porque me voy a pasar las votaciones por el forro y voy a poner de pareja de Goku a quien me de la real gana. Sé que mucho de vosotros me querréis matar ahora mismo, y con motivos de sobra, pero es que estos últimos días me he montado una película sobre este fanfic y sé que no lo voy a poder evitar.

 **Matrona de Goku: Hestia**


	8. Equidna no es un tipo de oso hormiguero

**Bosque**

Esa noche acamparon todos en un bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que parecían utilizar las personas de la zona para tener fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y demás deshechos.

Cogieron mantas y comida de la casa de la tía Eme y aprovecharon para cambiarse (ya que tienen las ropas de sus petates). Goku solo se cambió la camiseta ya que tenía varios cortes, poniéndose una simple camiseta negra un poco ajustada. Percy se puso una camiseta azul y unos pantalones vaqueros, Annabeth una camiseta gris y unos pantalones de chándal para dormir, Grover se puso la típica camiseta del campamento y Clarisse se puso ropa de camuflaje. Todos dejaron su ropa en ramas bajas de los árboles para que se secaran durante la noche, menos Goku que guardo su camiseta pensando en reciclarla en cuanto pudiera.

Decidieron dormir por turnos ofreciéndose Percy a hacer la primera guardia.

Annabeth se durmió inmediatamente en el suelo envuelta en unas cuantas mantas, seguida de Clarisse quien decidió dormirse apoyada en el saiyan, alegando que era una mejor almohada que el suelo, y por último Goku, no sin antes hacer prometer a Grover y Percy que lo despertaran cuando le tocara hacer guardia.

 **POV Percy**

"Duerme. Te despertare si surge algún problema" le dije a Grover después de que se posara en la rama más baja de un árbol usando las zapatillas de Luke.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero se mantuvo despierto.

"Me pone triste, Percy" dijo mirando las estrellas.

"¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión?" Dije en broma.

"No, esto" dijo señalando la basura del suelo. "Y el cielo. No se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro" dijo él lamentándose.

Me mantuve callado al no saber qué decir.

"Los humanos están obstruyendo tan rápido el mundo… A este paso nunca encontrare a Pan"

"¿A Pan?" Pregunte al no saber de quién hablaba.

"Pan, el dios de la naturaleza salvaje. ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador?"

Una extraña brisa atravesó el claro, trayendo consigo el aroma a bayas, flores silvestres, agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en este bosque. Me hizo sentir nostalgia de algo que nunca conocí.

"Háblame de la búsqueda" le pedí.

Me miró como si intentara descubrir si le estaba tomando el pelo o no. Decidió contármelo.

"El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años. Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: ¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto! Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan. Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo explorando la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño" me explicó Grover.

"Y tú quieres ser un buscador de esos" más que deducir, confirmé el hecho.

"Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era un buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás…"

"Ah, sí. Lo lamento" dije al no saber que más decirle.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

"El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo"

"Espera, espera… ¿El primero?" Pregunte sorprendido por esa revelación.

"Ningún buscador ha vuelto vivo jamás. En cuanto son enviados desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos"

"¿Ni uno en dos mil años?" Esas estadísticas no son nada alentadoras.

"No" respondió llanamente.

"¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?"

"Lo ignoro"

"Pero aun así quieres ir. Me refiero a que… ¿En serio crees que serás quien encuentre a Pan?"

"Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aun puede despertar"

Me resulto increíble la determinación que tenía para lo que parecía un sueño imposible, mientras miraba el cielo polucionado.

"¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?"

"No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras Goku y tú rebuscabais en su despacho, Annabeth me dijo…"

"Hmpf, por supuesto. Annabeth ya debe tener un plan" dije más molesto de lo que probablemente debería estar.

"No seas duro con ella. Ha tenido una vida dura, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo me ha perdonado…"

"Estás hablando de lo que paso con Thalia hace cinco años, ¿no?" Mirando como empezaba a estar interesado en tocar la flauta, pude ver que tenía razón. "Grover, eso no fue culpa tuya. Ella te pidió que salvaras a Luke y Annabeth, dio su vida por vosotros. Deja de culparte, ¿o quieres que despierte a Goku para que me apoye?"

"Goku…" dijo como sumido en un debate.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Supe que quería cambiar de tema, y como no iba a hacerle llorar para que no se sintiera culpable se lo concedí.

"No puedo decírtelo…"

"O me hablas de él o sigo intentando convencerte de que lo que pasó hace cinco años no fue culpa tuya. Tú eliges"

"Vale, vale. Me parece extraño, está claro que no es humano porque si lo fuera el néctar y la ambrosía lo hubieran matado, pero tampoco huele ni es como ningún otro semidiós que haya conocido o del que haya oído hablar. Nadie a su edad puede pelear por instinto de tal manera y con semejante fuerza, ni siquiera un hijo del rey de los dioses" le confesó el sátiro.

"Entonces qué sugieres, ¿que es un dios amnésico?" Le pregunte incrédulo.

"No. Simplemente que es algo diferente. Me deja con mucha intriga. Anda, empieza a dormir. Haré la primera guardia" Dijo él.

Quise protestar, pero en cuanto se puso a tocar Mozart con su flauta de pan el sueño me pudo.

 **Sueño**

En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor mía susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos.

Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme, pero yo me sentía obligado a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo.

Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado.

"El pequeño héroe" reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad. "Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas" la voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto. "Te han engañado, chico. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres"

Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban '¡Márchate!'.

Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz.

Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Debía mantenerme firme.

"Ayúdame a salir, chico. Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses!"

"¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta!" Me dijeron los muertos.

La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mi. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera.

"Bien. Bien" Murmuraba la voz.

"¡Despierta!" Seguían susurrando los muertos.

 **POV Goku (desde que se durmió)**

Me encontraba en un edificio blanco con una mampara a través de la cual se veían muchos bebes en sus cunas. Uno de ellos capto mi atención. Lloraba mucho pero lo que hizo que me fijara en él es que era igual que yo solo que con una cola de mono. Cuando deje de mirarlo vi a través de una ventana que estaba en un planeta que, siendo de día, tenía un cielo rojo como la sangre. Poco después apareció un hombre sangrando, con cola y una armadura rota por varios lados, una bandana roja en la cabeza y un extraño aparato en la oreja izquierda. Estaba observando al bebe que era como yo y, para mi sorpresa, la principal diferencia entre su cara y la mía era que la suya tenía una cicatriz con forma de 'X' en la mejilla izquierda.

"Kakarott" dijo sin apartar la mirada del bebe. "Mantente a salvo en la Tierra. Cuando derrote a Freezer iré a buscarte" prometió a quien supongo que es su hijo.

"¡Bardock!" Apareció otro guerrero, con una armadura y un medallón al cuello, llamándolo. "Por favor, consigue que mi hija viaje a otro planeta. No sé si Freezer realmente nos atacará, pero no quiero que le pase nada. Por favor, haré lo que sea" le suplico desesperado.

"De acuerdo, Vegeta. Pero, tú reúne a todos los saiyans que puedas y ven conmigo a enfrentarte a Freezer. Yo mientras meteré a tu hija en una vaina para llevarla a otro planeta" dijo Bardock después de pensárselo.

"¿Por qué?" Quiso saber Vegeta.

"Porque aunque no me hayan querido apoyar, tu eres nuestro rey. Te seguirán, o al menos eso espero. No pienso dejar que nuestra raza se extinga a manos de ese tirano, no sin luchar antes" respondió él.

"De acuerdo mi hija es aquella" dijo señalando a un bebe con los pelos más alborotados que los míos. "Su nombre es…" Empezó a decir el rey.

Justo entonces el sueño cambió y vi parte de la vida de Kakarott. Como llego a la tierra, como vivió en la montaña, como fue a buscar unas bolas de cristal naranjas con estrellas rojas en ellas. Como un anciano se supermusculaba en un instante y lanzaba un ataque de onda azul mientras gritaba KaMeHaMeHa, jactándose de que tardó 50 años en crearla y como el joven saiyan en 5 segundos la copiaba. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero me di cuenta de algo. Esto no era un sueño aleatorio. Estos eran mis recuerdos regresando poco a poco.

 **Bosque**

"Wow" dije mientras me despertaba y vi que Percy estaba dormido, Annabeth estaba preparando el desayuno, Grover estaba desaparecido y también Clarisse.

"Buenos días" dijo Annabeth.

"¿Dónde están Clarisse y Grover?" Pregunté

"Han ido a explorar. No deberían tardar mucho en volver"

"Ahora nos vemos" dije queriendo probar cuantas de las cosas que podía hacer en el sueño podía hacer aquí.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Me pregunto ella.

"A atender la llamada de la naturaleza. Aunque si quieres que lo haga aquí…" dije intentando zafarme, aunque no era mentira del todo.

"Vale, vale. Lárgate"

Me aleje lo suficiente como para que no me viera ir corriendo a velocidades casi imposibles de notar para el ojo humano.

Durante un rato estuve probando el control del ki y cuando estuve satisfecho volví (obviamente no hizo un KaMeHaMeHa, eso sería demasiado cantoso).

"No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa" Oí decir a Percy. "Olvidadlo"

"Si nosotras le hemos dicho hola al perro tú también lo harás, Prissy" dijo una voz que solo podía pertenecer a Clarisse.

"Hola" dije mientras me acercaba. "También a ti" dije señalando al caniche que simplemente gruño a Percy, haciendo que el semidiós le dijera hola.

Grover nos explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus, el caniche, en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El perro se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de 200$ a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a su nuevo amigo sátiro.

"Míralo de esta manera. Si te escapaste una vez, podrías hacerlo una segunda" le dije al caniche intentando animarlo. No pareció servir de mucho.

"Oye, ¿cómo sabe Gladiolus lo de la recompensa?" Preguntó Percy, algo que también me intrigaba.

"Ha leído los carteles, lumbrera" dijo Grover.

"Claro. Cómo he podido ser tan tonto" dijo Percy

"No es por cuestionar su inteligencia pero… ¿los perros saben leer?" Me pregunté confuso.

"Así que devolvemos a Gladiolus. Conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Fácil" dijo Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega. Solo le hubiera faltado dibujar en el suelo los pasos para dar el pego.

"Otro autobús no" dijo Percy receloso.

"No" intento calmarlo la estratega del grupo.

Señalo colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no habíamos visto la noche anterior por la oscuridad.

"Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a unos ochocientos metros" siguió explicando Annabeth.

"Sí, según el chucho el tren que va al oeste sale al mediodía" dijo Clarisse, haciendo que Gladiolus se enfadara y Grover tuviera que calmarlo.

 **En el tren**

No tuvimos ningún problema para llegar al tren, es más, cuando devolvimos al caniche a su familia nos dieron 100$ extra después de que la hija hablara con los padres, cosa que por algún motivo puso tensa a Clarisse. El punto es que llevamos dos días en el tren sin ninguna incidencia, cosa que me ponía nervioso y me aburría a partes iguales. En un periódico había un artículo en el que volvían a hablar de Percy, solo que esta vez tergiversando la historia de lo que pasó en el autobús haciendo parecer que todo fue culpa suya. Annabeth intentó calmarlo diciéndole que los policías no podrían encontrarlos porque eran mortales, pero no parecía muy segura.

El resto del día me lo pasaba explorando el tren, mirando por las ventanillas, viendo cosas como una familia de centauros o un león de melena dorada y el tamaño de un todoterreno militar, atendiendo mis necesidades vitales y hablando con los demás, aunque más a menudo con Clarisse sobre estilos de lucha y esas cosas.

Con el dinero de la recompensa compramos billetes hasta Denver y nos sobró un poco, que podríamos usar para comprar ropa extra o algo así más tarde. Insistí en que a mí no me hacía falta dormir en litera y que no me importaba que ellos lo hicieran, pero decidieron que sería mejor no comprar ningún billete que nos permitiera usar literas, por lo que nos dormíamos en nuestros asientos. El cuello nos terminó doliendo a todos, Clarisse seguía usándome como peluche y Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarnos a mí y al hijo de Poseidón. En más de una ocasión se revolvió en su asiento haciendo que se le cayera un pie de pega, que rápidamente tuvieron que ponerle Annabeth y Percy, yo no lo hice para no despertar a Clarisse.

"Vale, ¿quién quiere tu ayuda?" preguntó la hija de Atenea al de Poseidón.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Hace un momento, cuando estabas durmiendo, murmurabas 'No voy a ayudarte'. ¿Con quién soñabas?" Volvió a preguntarle.

Percy nos contó que había tenido dos sueños en los que se encontraba en una cueva con un pozo oscuro sin fondo y con una voz profunda que le instaba a ayudarlo a salir.

"No parece que sea Hades" dijo Annabeth después de un rato. "Siempre aparece encima de un trono negro, y nunca ríe"

"Independientemente de eso, no tiene sentido que sea Hades. Te pide el rayo, pero se supone que lo tiene él" dije, sorprendiéndolos. Supongo que creyeron que estaba dormido por mi silencio.

"Si no es él, ¿cómo es que a cambió me ofreció a mi madre?"

"Podría ser una entidad poderosa que quiere utilizarte para su beneficio y que supone que harás lo que sea para salvarla. Dudo que sea demasiado difícil mostrar una imagen para alguien que te invoca en sueños" le respondí, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros intentando no despertar a Clar.

"Da igual quién fue en realidad, el punto es que no puedes hacer un trato con Hades, Percy. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es mentiroso, no tiene corazón y sí mucha avaricia. No me importa que sus Benévolas no se hayan mostrado tan agresivas esta vez…"

"¿Se mostraron más agresivas cuando llegasteis al campamento Luke, Grover y tú?" Dije no mencionando a Thalia, suponiendo que sería un tema delicado.

"Digamos que no tengo ningún aprecio por el Señor de los Muertos. No puede tentarte para hacer un trato a cambio de tu madre"

"¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu padre?" Le pregunte.

"Eso es fácil. Lo dejaría pudrirse en el inframundo"

"¿Por qué?" Insistí.

"A mi padre le molesto desde el día que nací, Goku. Nunca le gustaron los niños. Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me recogiera y me criara en el Olimpo, porque él estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo que los héroes debían ser criados por su padre mortal"

"Pero ¿cómo? Es decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital" dijo Percy.

"Aparecí en la puerta de mi padre, en una cesta de oro, transportada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro, el Viento del Oeste. Cualquiera recordaría el momento como un milagro, ¿no? Y hasta sacaría unas fotos digitales o algo así. Pues bien, siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera lo más molesto que le hubiera sucedido en la vida. Cuando cumplí cinco años, se casó y se olvidó de Atenea por completo. Se buscó una mujer mortal 'normal' y un par de hijos mortales 'normales', e intentó fingir que yo no existía"

"Mi madre se casó con un hombre absolutamente espantoso. Grover dice que lo hizo para protegerme, para ocultarme tras el aroma de una familia humana. A lo mejor intentaba hacer lo mismo" intentó animarla Percy.

Ella se puso a juguetear con un anillo que llevaba en su collar de cuentas del campamento, probablemente era de su padre.

"No le importo. Su mujer, mi madrastra, me trataba como a un monstruo. No me dejaban jugar con sus hijos. A mi padre le parecía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso, los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como diciéndome: '¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a nuestra familia?' Al final lo entendí: no me querían. Así que me escapé"

"¿Cuántos años tenías?" Pregunté, aunque suponía que la respuesta seria siete.

"Los mismos que cuando entre en el campamento. Siete" me respondió.

"Pero… no podías llegar al campamento sola" dijo Percy.

"No, sola no. Atenea me vigilaba, me guió hasta conseguir ayuda. Me hice amiga de Luke y Thalia y ellos cuidaron de mí, al menos durante un tiempo" se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, Percy se puso a mirar por la ventanilla del tren y yo me dispuse a dormir con los ronquidos de Grover de fondo.

 **En el tren/ San Luis**

Hacia el final del segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Misisipi hasta San Luis.

Annabeth estiro el cuello para ver un monumento en forma de arco, que a mí me pareció una enorme bolsa de plástico en medio de la ciudad.

"Quiero hacer eso" Dijo ella

"¿El qué?" Pregunte.

"Construir algo como eso. ¿Habéis visto alguna vez el Partenon?"

"No que recuerde" Respondí

"Sólo en fotos" Respondió Percy.

"Algún día iré a verlo en persona (tiene razón, aunque ello conllevara el resurgir de Gea). Voy a construir el mayor monumento a los dioses que se haya hecho nunca. Algo que dure más de mil años" nos contó ella, a lo que Percy empezó a reírse.

"Venga ya tío. Nos cuenta su sueño y tú vas y te ríes" dije mientras le pegue un golpe medio en broma, porque la imagen de una Annabeth quieta dibujando edificios me resultaba graciosa. "Entonces quieres ser arquitecta, ¿eh?"

"Sí, arquitecta. Atenea espera de sus hijos que creen cosas, no sólo las rompan, como cierto dios de los terremotos que me sé muy bien" Percy vio el agua marrón del Misisipi haciendo pequeños remolinos. "Perdona" le dijo a Percy. "Eso ha sido una maldad"

"¿No podríais colaborar un poquito al menos? Es decir… Atenea y Poseidón habrán colaborado al menos una vez en sus miles de años de existencia, ¿no?" Les pedí

"Supongo que sí que trabajaron juntos en el tema del carro" dijo, la hija de Atenea, después de pensarlo un poco. "Mi madre lo inventó, pero Poseidón creó a los caballos con las crestas de las olas, por lo que tuvieron que colaborar para completarlo"

"Entonces nosotros también deberíamos ser capaces de colaborar, ¿no?" Preguntó Percy.

"Supongo" dijo ella al final.

Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que habría un descanso de tres horas antes de continuar el viaje a Denver.

Grover se estiró y antes de levantarse por completo, como es habitual en él mientras duerme, exigió comida.

"Venga chico cabra. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural" dijo la líder de la cabaña 6.

"¿Turismo?" Preguntó el chico cabra.

"El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Venis o no?" Nos preguntó Annabeth

Percy, Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas.

"Mientras haya un bar sin monstruos, vale" dijo el sátiro.

"Id saliendo. En un par de minutos os pillo. Despertar a Clarisse puede ser peligroso" Dije haciendo que me dejaran a solas con la hija de Ares.

"Clarisse, despierta" la llame con suavidad.

"5 minutos más" pidió semidormida.

"Vamos a ir al Gateway Arch. Levántate o te quedaras sola en el tren" la amenacé.

"Vale, vale. Ya voy" dijo terminando de despertarse.

Sentí un picor en la espalda, como un sistema de alerta o algo así.

"Yo voy a ir reuniéndome con los demás. Coge un poco de ambrosía y néctar. Con nuestra suerte es posible que nos haga falta" le pedí/ordené.

"De acuerdo" me respondió

 **Gateway Arch**

El arco estaba a kilometro y medio de la estación. Al ser última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras muchas cosas de 1800 en adelante (digo yo que tendrán plaquitas con el año en que se crearon y tal). No era muy emocionante, pero Annabeth no paraba de contar datos interesantes de la creación del arco, y Grover no dejaba de pasarnos a Percy y a mí gominolas, así que tampoco nos aburrimos.

Sin embargo, no deje de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas estando alerta.

"¿Hueles algo?" Le susurró Percy a Grover.

Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar.

"Estamos bajo tierra" dijo asqueado. "El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos. Probablemente no sea nada"

Yo no me sentí relajado porque A tenía la sensación de que se avecinaba un combate y B la última vez que dijo algo así fuimos atacados por las 3 Furias.

"Chicos, ¿sabéis los símbolos de poder de los dioses?" Preguntó Percy.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto Annabeth.

"Bueno, Hade…"

"Recuerda que estamos en un lugar público. ¿Te refieres a tu tío?" Le dije.

"Sí, mi tío" se corrigió. "¿No tiene un gorro como el de Annabeth?"

"El yelmo de la oscuridad" dijo Clarisse. "Sí ese es su símbolo de poder. Annabeth y yo lo vimos en su asiento en el concilio del solsticio de invierno" en esto Annabeth la miró extrañada. "Tengo suficiente cultura para saber eso rubita" le dijo arrogante.

"¿Él estaba allí?" Pregunté, ya que se supone que Hades no puede estar en el Olimpo.

"Es el único día del año en el que se le permite estar en el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año. Pero si lo que he oído es cierto, su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra" Explicó la hija de Atenea.

"Pfff… Claro que es más poderoso que tu gorra. Lo primero es que es su símbolo de poder, uno de los tres Grandes ha de tener un símbolo de poder increíblemente poderoso. Además, según lo que se dice, le permite convertirse en sombras. Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede ver, tocar u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o pararte el corazón" dijo la hija de Ares.

"Sí, ¿por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?" Le preguntó Grover a Percy.

"Yo no temo la oscuridad" comenté.

"Lo que decía, todas las criaturas racionales" repitió haciendo hincapié en 'racionales'.

"¡Hey!" Proteste ofendido.

"Dejando eso a un lado… ¿cómo sabemos que no está aquí, vigilándonos?" Quiso saber el hijo de Poseidón.

"No lo sabemos" Repuso el sátiro.

"Encantador" murmuré.

"Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. ¿Te quedan gominolas azules?" Preguntó Percy.

Viendo que mis nervios me avisaron de Medusa decidí mantenerme alerta. Cuando íbamos a subir en el ascenso, que parecía agobiar a Percy, nos apretujaron al lado de una señora gorda con su chihuahua. Me pregunté por qué los guardias no repararon en el perro y mis sentidos se dispararon. ¿La gorda y el perrillo eran los monstruos? Pensé que sería mejor descubrirlo cuando no hubiera posibles víctimas inocentes alrededor.

"¿No tenéis padres?" Preguntó la mujer

Tenía ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido que le sacaba demasiados michelines.

"Se han quedado abajo" Respondió Annabeth.

"Sí, entre que algunos tenían vértigo y otros claustrofobia, no estaban muy entusiasmados con subir" dije intentando apoyar la mentira.

"Oh, pobrecillos" entonces el chihuahua gruño. "Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate"

Vi que el perro tenía los mismos ojos negros que su dueña, inteligentes y malvados. Si eso es su hijo, sin duda ambos son monstruos, pero cuáles.

"¿Se llama _Igito_?" Preguntó el semidiós.

"No" respondió la señora y sonrió.

La plataforma de la cima del arco era reducida con filas de pequeñas ventanas que daban por la ciudad a un lado y al río por el otro. La vista estaba bien, pero preferí mantenerme alerta respecto a la gorda y su 'hijito'. 'Que haya mortales no significa que estemos a salvo' me dije a mí mismo.

Annabeth no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, como ella habría hecho las ventanas más grandes y el suelo transparente. Probablemente podría haberse quedado horas allí arriba hablando de que hubiera hecho con el edificio si un guardia no hubiera anunciado que la plataforma cerraba en cinco minutos, por suerte para el resto de nosotros. Metí a todos en el ascensor hasta que solo quedamos en la plataforma los monstruos, Percy y yo. Si iba a haber una pelea prefería que no hubiera mortales en medio.

"Esperadnos abajo. Enseguida nos vemos" les dije intentando tranquilizarlos.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos a solas" dijo la gorda mientras se arremangaba las mangas vaqueras, mostrando una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil.

El chihuahua ladró varias veces, haciéndose más grande, hasta el punto de que estando a cuatro patas el lomo le llegaba al techo. Tenía una cabeza de león con la melena manchada de sangre seca, el cuerpo y las pezuñas de patas y poseía una serpiente de tres metros por cola. En su collar había una medalla en la que ponía 'Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al Tártaro, extensión 954'

Yo me puse en guardia, pero vi que Percy no había llegado a sacar su boli-espada, Anaklusmos.

"Sentíos honrados. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar a un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. ¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna!"

"¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero?" Pregunto Percy

"¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Perseo Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte!" Dijo ella muy furiosa mientras la Quimera se abalanzó sobre Percy, aunque él consiguió escapar por un pelo.

Confiando en sus capacidades, me lancé contra Equidna asestándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándola sin habla.

"¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me centrara en la Quimera? Ya lo haré cuando estés muerta" le dije, haciendo que me atacara torpemente. "Seguro que siempre te has protegido tras tus vástagos, ¿no?" Dije burlón, mientras me seguía atacando, cada vez más erráticamente, furiosa porque esquivara cada golpe suyo. "Mi turno" le empecé a meter una combinación de golpes en la cara, la barriga y las piernas hasta que, viendo que no podía más, decidí usar una esfera de ki lo suficientemente potente para eliminarla.

Me volví para ver a Percy tirado en el suelo juntó a un boquete, probablemente hecho por el aliento de fuego de la Quimera, y con una herida de mordedura en la pierna. La serpiente lo había mordido, envenenándolo.

"Percy tírate al río. El agua te curará. Yo me ocupo del chucho sobrealimentado" la bestia, ofendida se lanzó contra mí y yo lo esquive sin dificultad, mientras veía como el hijo de Poseidón me hacía caso. "Espero no equivocarme en lo del agua, Poseidón es el dios de los mares, no de los ríos"

Seguí esquivando un rato sus llamaradas, embestidas y mordiscos, hasta que, saltando para pisar la cabeza de serpiente y acabar con un estorbo, consiguió pillarme un brazo con sus fauces.

"¡Aaaaah!" grité de dolor mientras le daba golpes con el brazo libre y esquivaba como podía sus pezuñazos. "Suelta. Suelta. ¡Suelta! ¡QUE SUELTES TE DIGO, COÑO YA!" dije cada vez más cabreado. "Vale. Tu lo has pedido" entonces empecé a cargar una versión de una sola mano del Kamehameha con la mano atrapada. "Ka…me…ha…me…haaaa" al acabar la bestia estallo desde dentro y me cargue una buena parte de la pared. "Menuda bronca me espera" me dije mientras veía como estaba mi brazo y como estaba la plataforma de chamuscada y destrozada. Decidí probar a volar, como vi que aparentemente podía hacer en uno de mis sueños, para acercarme a los demás sin que me vieran salir de aquí los mortales.

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok octavo capítulo terminado.

Yo no poseo derechos de autor sobre Dragon ball ni Z ni Super ni Gt ni sobre la serie de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo. Los autores son el trollaso de Akira Toriyama y Rick Riordan, respectivamente.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte desde vuestras cuentas, si es que tenéis una.

Vuelvo a decir que lamento mucho lo de anular la votación. Sé que es como un insulto hacia vosotros, y en serio que lo siento. Sinceramente fue un fallo ponerlas desde un principio, porque me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que al final haría lo que yo quisiera, me pasa con todo. Solo puedo decir que, si hago otra saga de historias paralela a esta y pongo una votación será para que me ayudéis a decidirme con lo que sea, aunque supongo que entonces sería más bien un debate. El punto es que a lo mejor, no prometo nada, en algún momento hago one-shot paralelos a esta historia 'que pasaría si', para poner más o menos las otras parejas que habéis propuesto a modo de disculpa. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero la historia, aunque ya he dicho que acepto sugerencias, al final la escribo yo como quiera y me gustaría que respetarais eso y no me matéis por ello. Intentaré en un futuro que cuando os de elección en lo que sucede en la historia, respetar vuestras opiniones y no volver a pasármelas por ahí. Solo eso que quiero disculparme con todo aquel que se haya sentido ofendido, (que supongo que seréis todos los que hayáis votado).

 **Matrona de Goku: Hestia**


	9. De Denver a Las Vegas

**Pov Percy**

Me gustaría decir que mientras caía al río estaba seguro de que sobreviviría y que confiaba en las palabras de Goku, pero mi único pensamiento era '¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!' mientras veía como me acercaba al río y lo que suponía que sería una muerte inminente. La palabra clave es 'suponía'.

Cuando entré en contacto con el agua baje flotando lentamente hasta el fondo del río, solo para darme cuenta de que ni me había convertido en un pancake de semidiós, ni me había quemado vivo la Quimera e incluso tampoco sentía su veneno. Estaba perfecto e, irónicamente, completamente seco. Es decir, notaba el agua a mí alrededor, pero al tocar mi camiseta churruscada vi que estaba seco. Por comprobar, decidí coger un mechero que vi entre la basura del fondo y lo encendí.

"Imposible" dije sorprendido al ver una llama salir del encendedor en el fondo del Misisipi. Después de un rato de juguetear con los deshechos circundantes y mi capacidad de secarlos al contacto, me di cuenta de lo que me pareció más raro que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba respirando bajo el agua.

Me puse en pie con lodo hasta el muslo. Me temblaban los brazos y las piernas. Debería de haber muerto. El hecho de que no lo estuviera parecía… bueno, un milagro. 'Percy, ¿qué se dice?' dijo una voz en mi mente, extrañamente similar a la de mi madre.

"Esto… gracias" en el agua mi voz parecía pertenecer a una versión mayor de mí mismo. "Gracias… padre"

No hubo respuesta. Solo la oscura corriente de basura, un enorme siluro que seguía el rastro de esta, el reflejo del atardecer en la superficie del agua, allá arriba, volviéndolo todo de color caramelo.

¿Por qué me había salvado Poseidón? Cuanto más lo pensaba más vergüenza sentía. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un monstruo como Quimera. Para colmo había dejado solo ha Goku contra ella, cuando él me dejo enfrentarme a ella confiando en mis capacidades. No había podido protegernos, no era ningún héroe. Pensé que a lo mejor debería quedarme allí, unirme a los animales del fondo del río.

Encima, la hélice de una embarcación batió el agua, revolviendo el limo a mí alrededor. Y allí, a metro y medio de mí, sobresalía del barro la brillante empuñadura de mi espada.

"Percy, agarra la espada. Tu padre cree en ti" oí la voz de mujer otra vez.

Esta vez supe que no era un producto de mi imaginación. La voz parecía provenir de todas partes, transmitiéndose por el agua como el sonar de un delfín.

"¿Dónde estás?" Grite en voz alta.

Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos.

"¿Mamá?" musité.

"No, niño, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica" dijo ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia"

"Pero…" Seguía convencido de que aquella mujer era mi madre, o al menos una proyección de ella. "¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…?" Tenía tantas preguntas, pero todas ellas se atragantaron en mi garganta.

"No puedo quedarme, valiente" (yo, personalmente, pensaría más en la palabra 'insensato') dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara. "¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de…"

Su voz se desvaneció.

"¿Regalos? ¿Qué regalos? ¡Esspera!"

Intentó volver a hablar, pero la imagen y el sonido habían desaparecido. Si era realmente mi madre, había vuelo a perderla. Quise ahogarme, pero era inmune bajo el agua.

'Tu padre cree en ti', me había dicho. También me llamó valiente… a menos que hablara con el siluro.

Me acerque a Anaklusmus y la cogí por la empuñadura. A estas alturas, conociéndolo, Goku ya debería haber derrotado a la Quimera o, espero que no, esta lo haya asado y devorado. En cualquier caso estaría llegando la policía mortal, intentando averiguar quién había abierto el agujero en el arco. Si me encontraban, tendrían preguntas que hacerme.

Tapé la espada y me metí el boli en el bolsillo.

"Gracias, padre" volví a decirle al agua oscura.

Después me sacudí el barro con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie.

 **En la orilla**

Salí al lado de un McDonald's flotante.

Una manzana más allá, todos los vehículos de emergencias de San Luis estaban rodeando el arco. Los helicópteros de la policía daban vueltas en círculo. La multitud de curiosos me recordó Times Square la noche de Fin de Año.

"¡Mamá! Ese chico a salido del río" dijo una niña al verme.

"Eso está muy bien, cariño" dijo su madre alzando la cabeza para enterarse de que pasaba.

"¡Pero está seco!"

"Eso está muy bien, cariño" (¿Alguien más tiene la teoría de que esa chica es una semidiosa?)

Una mujer de las noticias hablaba para la cámara:

"Probablemente no ha sido un ataque terrorista, nos dicen, pero la investigación acababa de empezar. El daño, como ven, es muy grave. Intentamos llegar a los supervivientes, pero la policía dice que no había nadie en la zona cuando habían llegado. Algunos testigos aseguran haber visto caer a alguien del arco"

¿No había nadie? ¿Goku escapó antes de que lo vieran o…? ¡No, sigue vivo! Incluso yo puedo ver que es demasiado poderoso como para que un chucho sobrealimentado con la rabia lo maté.

Intenté abrirme paso entre el gentío para ver qué estaba pasando dentro del cordón policial.

"… dos adolescentes" decía otro reportero. "Las cámaras muestran a un adolescente con un bate de beisbol y uno con las manos desnudas atacando a una mujer y a un perro y, en el proceso, consiguieron de alguna manera activar aquella explosión que destruyo las cámaras, sin dejarnos saber que más pasó. Difícil de creer, John, pero eso es lo que nos dicen. No parece haber víctimas mortales, aunque en la plataforma hay un pequeño charco de sangre…"

Me aparté, intentando mantener la cabeza gacha. Tenía que un buen trecho para rodear el perímetro policial. Había polis y periodistas por todas partes.

Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a mis compañeros cuando oí un balido familiar.

"¡Peeeer-cy!" Al volverme el abrazo cabrío de Grover me atrapó en el sitio. "¡Creíamos que habías llegado al Hades de una mala manera!"

"No podemos dejarte ni cinco minutos solo sin que te metas en un lio, ¿verdad?" Me pregunto Clarisse burlona.

"No te hagas la dura. Hasta que lo hemos visto no parabas de murmurar sobre como ibas a ir al inframundo solo para pegarles una paliza a él y a Goku" dijo Annabeth.

Los cogí e hice que nos mezcláramos con la multitud. Entonces les conté mi desastroso combate con Quimera, mi caída al Misisipi y el mensaje de aquella mujer.

"Genial. Entonces parece que toca ir a Santa Mónica" dijo Goku a nuestro lado.

 **Pov Goku**

Tras salir volando del arco, esquivar los helicópteros y encontrar algo con lo que tapar la herida que me había hecho el hibrido de león, cabra, serpiente y, sospecho que, de dragón. Encontré un pañuelo largo blanco con el que me quite la sangre del brazo y me tapé la herida con la suficiente presión para no sangrar más. En este punto el pañuelo se había vuelto rojo como el del hombre de mi sueño/recuerdo, Bardock. Me fui a buscar a los demás. Para cuando los encontré, Percy estaba hablando con el encuentro que tuvo con la mensajera de su padre.

"Genial. Entonces parece que toca ir a Santa Mónica" dije sorprendiéndolos, ya que no notaron como me acerqué. La primera en reaccionar fue Clarisse, quien me golpeo justo en la herida, aunque no sé si con intención de hacerlo. "¡Ay!"

"¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte solo a la Quimera?" Me pregunto enfadada.

"Eso no importa. Lo importante es que tenemos que coger el tren antes de que se vaya y… ¿Podrías darme la ambrosía y el néctar que pedí que trajeras?" Le pregunté.

"Toma. Pero en tu próximo combate suicida déjame ayudarte" me ordenó.

"De acuerdo" dije mientras tomaba un par de trozos de ambrosía y un buen sorbo de néctar.

Me quite el pañuelo para ver que la herida, aun hay, ya había dejado de sangrar y estaba cicatrizando. Cuando vi a los demás mirando sorprendidos mi brazo solo atiné a decir.

"Tiene unos dientes afilados" una vez dicho esto empecé a ir a paso rápido a la estación, dejándoles con la única opción de seguirme.

 **Denver**

La tarde del 14 de junio, 7 días antes del solsticio de verano, nuestro tren llegó a Denver. No comimos desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante, en algún lugar de Kansas. Y no nos duchábamos desde que salimos del campamento.

"Intentaremos contactar con Quiron. Quiero hablarle de tu charla con el espíritu del río" dijo Annabeth

"No podemos usar teléfonos, ¿verdad?" Quiso saber Percy

"No estoy hablando de teléfonos" respondió.

Caminamos por la ciudad por al menos media hora sin encontrar lo que estuviera buscando Annabeth. Fuéramos donde fuéramos nos rodeaban las imponentes montañas Rocosas, que me recordaron ligeramente a donde vivía antes de encontrarme a la chica de pelo azul que vi en mis recuerdos.

Al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío. Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecía un coche de policía. Éramos cinco adolescentes rondando un lavacoches sin coche; cualquier policía que se ganara sus donuts se imaginaría que no hacíamos nada bueno.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Percy.

"Son setenta y cinco centavos… ¿os queda algo chicas?" Preguntó el sátiro ignorando a Percy.

"No nos mires. El coche restaurante nos a desplumado" dijo Clarisse

"Pilla" le dije a Grover lanzándole el cuarto de dólar que le faltaba. "Ahora, ¿podéis decirnos a los novatos que hacemos aquí?" Les pregunté.

"Mensajería I" Me respondió.

"¿Mensajería instantánea?" Pregunto Percy.

"Iris, no instantánea" Corrigió Clarisse mientras Grover cogía la manguera de lavado y la ponía en modo de lluvia fina.

"Sí. Si se lo pides apropiadamente la diosa del arcoíris puede transmitir mensajes. Como una video-llamada" explico Annabeth.

"¿Invocas a una diosa con una manguera?" Pregunto el hijo de Poseidón.

"A no ser que haya una mejor manera de hacer un arcoíris, sí" respondió la hija de Ares.

Cuando se formó el arcoíris le pasé un dracma a Annabeth, suponiendo que a estas cosas se referían en el campamento con lo de 'transacciones no mortales'.

Levantó el dracma sobre su cabeza

"Oh, diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda" Lanzó el dracma en el arcoíris y desapareció en un destello dorado. "Campamento Mestizo" pidió.

Por un momento no pasó nada, pero pronto tuvimos ante nosotros una niebla sobre los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island en la distancia. Era como si estuviéramos en el porche de la Casa Grande. De pie, de espaldas a nosotros, había un tipo rubio apoyado en la barandilla, vestido con pantalones cortos y una camiseta naranja. Tenía una espada de bronce en la mano y parecía estar observando algo en el prado.

"¡Hey, Luke!" le llame en cuanto lo reconocí

Se volvió, sorprendido. Habría jurado que estaba a un metro delante de mí a través de una pantalla de niebla, salvo que sólo podía verle la parte del cuerpo que le cubría el arcoíris.

"¿Chicos? ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, ¿estáis bien?" Nos preguntó al vernos. "¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?" Me pregunto al verme el pañuelo rojo rodeándolo.

"Nada, el resultado de un encontronazo con Quimera. ¿Está Quirón por ahí?" Pregunte queriendo cambiar de tema.

"Esta en las cabañas. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Grover?" Nos preguntó el consejero de la cabaña 11.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Gritó el sátiro, entrando en el campo de visión de Luke. "¿Qué clase de problemas?"

Justo en ese momento entró en la cabina de al lado un coche con la música tan alta que hizo vibrar el suelo.

"Quirón ha tenido que… ¿Qué es ese ruido?"

"Yo me encargo" dijo Clar. "Annabeth, Grover, vamos"

"Pero…" dijo Grover.

"Dale la manguera a Goku"

Me dio la manguera mientras decía algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el Oráculo de Delfos. Ajuste el pitorro para que se nos viera a mí y a Percy.

"¡Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea!" Grito por encima de la música. "Las cosas están muy tensas aquí. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón. Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno. Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón, más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus"

"¿Y el resto de dioses?" Pregunté pensando en su padre, Hefestos….

"Se abstienen" Entonces, después de una fuerte discusión las chicas consiguieron que el hombre bajara la música. "¿Y en qué situación estáis? Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar con vosotros"

Se lo contamos todo, excepto mis sueños y el cómo derroté a la Quimera para no gastar tiempo innecesario con preguntas que podrían ser respondidas más adelante. Me sentí como si momentáneamente volviera al campamento, lo cual me relajó un poco. Hasta que sonó un pitido que alertaba que solo quedaba un minuto de agua y conexión.

"Ojalá estuviera ahí. Me temo que no podemos ayudaros mucho desde aquí, pero escuchad… Tiene que haber sido Hades quien robo el rayo maestro. Estaba en el Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. Estábamos de excursión y lo vimos" Dijo Luke.

"Quirón dijo que los dioses no pueden robar de manera directa el símbolo de poder de otro dios. Tuvo que haber sido un mestizo al que haya tentado o algo así" Dije.

"Puede, pero sigo diciendo que tuvo que ser él. Sólo alguien invisible puede entrar en la sala del trono y robar el rayo maestro sin ser detectado, y él tiene el yelmo de la oscuridad" tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que podía dar a entender esa declaración. "Un momento. No estoy diciendo que haya sido Annabeth. La conozco desde siempre. Ella jamás… quiero decir que es como una hermana pequeña para mí"

No sabía si a ella le gustaría esa descripción, ya que a mi parecer estaba completamente obnubilada con él. Pronto terminó de sonar la música en la cabina de al lado y el coche salió de allí a toda velocidad.

"Sera mejor que vayáis a ver que ha sido ese grito. Oye, ¿estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que os sirven de algo"

"¡Oh… sí, claro! Me han venido muy bien" mintió Percy.

"Cierto. Si no fuera por ellas el enfrentamiento con Medusa hubiera sido bastante más complicado" era una verdad a medias.

"¿En serio? ¡Bueno, pues cuidaos ahí en Denver!" dijo mientras el agua restante empezaba a desaparecer. "¡Y dile a Grover que esta vez irá mejor!..." Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero para entonces la imagen desapareció.

Annabeth, Clar y Grover aparecieron por la esquina, riendo, pero se detuvieron al ver la cara de Percy. La sonrisa de la hija de Atenea desapareció.

"¿Qué ha pasado, chicos? ¿Qué os ha dicho Luke?" Preguntó

"No mucho" volvió a mentir el hijo de Poseidón.

"¡Hey! Vamos a buscar un sitio en el que cenar. Me muero de hambre" dije con total sinceridad.

"Vamos, que no eres el único" dijo Clarisse de acuerdo conmigo.

 **Comedor**

Pocos minutos después estábamos sentados en un comedor, rodeados de familias que comían hamburguesas y bebían batidos.

Al final llegó una camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico

"¿Y bien?" Dijo siendo completamente maleducada.

"Bueno… queríamos pedir la cena" dijo Percy

"¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños?" Preguntó ella.

La miré muy enfadado, cuando oí acercarse una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño que estaba parando junto al bordillo.

El faro de la moto era rojo. El depósito de gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados llevaba fundas para escopetas… con escopetas en ellas. El asiento era de cuero, que parecía piel humana.

Reconozco que el tío tenía una pinta intimidante. Iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja, tejanos negros y un guardapolvo de cuero negro, y llevaba un cuchillo de caza al muslo. Tras las gafas rojas tenía una cara cruel y brutal; el pelo cortísimo y negro brillante, y las mejillas surcadas de cicatrices sin duda fruto de muchísimas peleas. La cosa es que su cara me resultaba ligeramente familiar.

Cuando entró en el restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los clientes se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero él sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse. Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeo, como saliendo de un trance.

"¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Ponlo en mi cuenta" Respondió el motorista que se sentó junto a Annabeth aplastándola contra la ventana. Levantó la vista hacia la camarera. "¿Aún sigues aquí?"

Ella se puso rígida, se volvió como un robot y regresó a la cocina.

Se quedó mirándonos a mí y a Percy. Sentí como unos deseos de pelea intentaban invadirme. Palabra clave 'intentaban'.

"Así que tu eres el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe" para mí eso fue prueba suficiente de que era un dios, uno en concreto si nos fijamos en su cara, su moto y su ropa.

"Y supongo que tu eres el hijo de Relámpagos, ¿no?" repliqué por mi amigo, cosa que a él y a Clarisse les hizo reírse por lo bajo y casi atraganta a Grover y Annabeth por el susto.

"Goku, este es…" Empezó la hija de Atenea, sólo para ser detenida por el motorista.

"No pasa nada. No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando recuerdes quién es el jefe. ¿Sabes quién soy, hermanito?" me preguntó.

"Primero, yo no soy hijo de cabeza de ozono. Segundo, tú eres el padre de Clarisse. Ares el dios de la guerra" le respondí lo más educadamente posible.

"Has acertado una de dos, colega, no está mal. He oído que te llevas bien con mi hija"

"Pues sí. Es una buena guerrera, y una de las primeras personas que me aceptó en el campamento" Eso pareció darle un poco de vergüenza a la mencionada, aunque no veo por qué.

"Cuidado con como la tratas, te he estado viendo un par de veces y me caes bien, no querrás ir por la vía dolorosa al inframundo, ¿no? Pero no he venido a ser el típico padre que le dice a cada tío que se junta con su hija que la trate bien, ¿sabes? He venido porque he oído que estabais por la ciudad y quería haceros un pequeño encargo"

La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebollas y batidos de chocolate.

Ares le entregó unos dracmas.

Ella miró nerviosa las monedas.

"Pero éstos no son…"

Ares se sacó el cuchillo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas.

"¿Algún problema, chata?" Le preguntó/amenazó.

Ella se tragó las palabras y se marcho sin rechistar.

"Eso no ha estado bien. No puedes ir amenazando a la gente con un cuchillo" le 'reprendió' Percy

Ares soltó una risotada y luego dijo:

"¿Estás de coña? Adoro este país. Es el mejor lugar del mundo desde Esparta. ¿Tú no vas armado, pringado? Pues deberías. Ahí fuera hay un mundo peligroso. Y eso nos lleva a mi proposición. Necesito que me hagáis un favor"

"¿Qué favor le pueden hacer unos meros semidioses al poderoso dios de la guerra?" No creo que esté mal hinchar un poquito su ego.

"Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es muy complicado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado de esta ciudad. Tenía una cita con Afrodita pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me deje el escudo. Así que quiero que vayáis a por él"

"¿Por qué no vas tú?" Le preguntó Percy. El fuego en sus ojos brilló con mayor intensidad.

"Podría preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley. La respuesta seguiría siendo 'Porque de momento no me apetece'. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. ¿Vas a quedar como un cobardica? O a lo mejor es que solo luchas donde Goku o tu papaíto puedan defenderte"

Quise soltarle una hostia pero supe que no sería buena idea.

"No estamos interesados" repuso Percy. "Ya tenemos una misión"

Los fieros ojos de Ares parecían estar mostrándole algo a Percy pero, como no dirigía su mirada hacia mí, no pude verlo.

"Lo sé todo sobre tú misión, pringado. Cuando el rayo fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, obviamente. Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa…" se relamió como excitado por el poder del rayo maestro. "pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, voy a concederos el beneficio de la duda. Tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo (no me jodas OoO). Después de todo, he sido yo quien le ha transmitido las sospechas del viejo Aliento de Muerto"

"¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo?" Preguntó Percy.

"Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo. En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión"

"Vaya, generaste una posible guerra, solo para darnos una misión. No sabía que pudieras ser tan amable" dije muy sarcásticamente.

"Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso. Vosotros hacedme este trabajito y yo os ayudaré en el vuestro. Os prepararé el resto del viaje"

"Nos las arreglamos bien por nuestra cuenta" repuso Percy

"Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué os enfrentáis. Ayúdame y quizá te cuente algo que necesitas saber. Algo sobre tu madre"

"¿Mi madre?"

"Eso te interesa, ¿eh? El parque acuático estña a un kilometro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del túnel del amor"

Cuando vi que Percy iba a decir algo, suponiendo que no sería algo bueno le di un golpecito para que se callara.

"Ares" le dije mientras se levantaba, "antes de que te vayas. Cuando generaste esta guerra, ¿te paraste a pensar que tus hijos, tarde o temprano, pelearían en ella y morirían la mayoría, si no todos, solo porque a ti te apetecía ver una pelea entre los dioses?" Le pregunte

"Tenéis suerte de haberme encontrado a mí y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo. Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando terminéis. No me defraudéis" Se fue enfadado, aunque pensando en mi pregunta.

"No me gusta. Ares ha venido a buscaros. No me gusta nada de nada"

"Quizás fue un espejismo. Olvidaos de Ares. Nos vamos y punto" dijo Percy.

"Aunque me gusten las peleas, eso no indica que me guste Ares, pero es un dios Percy. No podemos simplemente ignorarlo. A menos claro, que quieras que te convierta en una ardilla y te atropelle con su Harley"

"¿Por qué nos necesitaría mi padre para una tarea tan sencilla?"

"A lo mejor es un problema que requiere cerebro. Recuerda que ese no es precisamente su fuerte. A veces la fuerza es superada por la inteligencia" contesto Annabeth.

"Pero ¿qué habrá en ese parque acuático? Ares parecía casi asustado" preguntó Percy

"Tendremos que ir a descubrirlo" dije simplemente.

 **Parque acuático**

El sol se hundía tras las montañas cuando encontramos el parque acuático. Parecía que originalmente se llamaba 'WATERLAND', pero como ahora le faltaban algunas letras solo se leía 'WAT R A D'.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado u protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías. Entradas viejas y anuncios revoloteaban por el asfalto. Al anochecer, aquel lugar tenía un aspecto triste.

"¡Oh, semidiosa de la guerra! ¿Nos harías el favor de derribar esta puerta con tu poderosa lanza?" dije con una reverencia muy exagerada.

"Payaso" dijo mientras me daba un golpe juguetón en la nuca e hizo lo que le pedí dándonos vía libre al parque.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda de recuerdos donde vimos pelotas, camisetas, pantalones… y duchas.

"¿Qué tal si aprovechamos las instalaciones y nos lavamos? Creo que, al menos por mi parte, va haciendo falta" Sugerí/pedí.

"Por supuesto. Pero yo primero" dijo Clarisse mientras salía corriendo a por las duchas.

"Mmmm Grover, Annabeth, os importaría ir a restaurar el agua. Dudo que funcione si el parque estaba cerrado"

"Volveremos pronto" dijo Grover mientras conseguía arrastrar a Annabeth.

Poco después todos estábamos limpitos y cambiados de ropa, tras una bien merecida ducha.

Tras un minuto de caminata encontramos el 'túnel del amor' que decía no ser en el que se conocieron nuestros padres. Tenía un montón de estatuas de Cupido y me di cuenta observándolas de cerca que tenían una letra griega tallada en él.

"De acuerdo… bajamos, cogemos el escudo y nos largamos" dijo Clarisse.

"Espera un momento" la frené. "¿No os parece que esto es demasiado sencillo como para que Ares no haya querido venir?" Les pregunté retóricamente.

"Sí, ¿y? No me voy a quejar para una cosa fácil que tenemos que hacer" dijo Percy.

"Cierto. Pero, antes de hacer nada, ¿alguien me podría decirme de quién es este símbolo?" Pregunté señalando la letra griega.

"Eta… representa a Hefestos" dijo Grover.

"El esposo de la novia de Ares, ¿no?"

"Maldita sea. Es una trampa" dijo Annabeth.

"¿Cómo vamos a coger el escudo?" Preguntó Percy.

"Hay dos opciones. O bien nos quedamos aquí y usas el agua restante de las tuberías de la atracción para acercarnos la barca o también podríamos arriesgarnos usando las zapatillas voladoras para coger el escudo desde el aire"

"Mejor intentemos primero lo del agua" sugirió Clarisse.

Después de un par de intentos Percy consiguió manejar lo suficiente el agua como para acercarnos la barca.

Metí rápidamente una bufanda rosa, que supuse que era de Afrodita, en mi petate y me puse el escudo a la espalda.

"Ahora que sabemos que era una trampa creo que Ares nos debe una charla" dije

 **Frente al restaurante**

Ares estaba esperándonos en el aparcamiento del restaurante.

"Bueno, bueno. Pero si no os han pillado"

"Sólo porque vi de antes la marca de Hefestos. Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué nos hubiera pasado si se hubieran activado las trampas?" Dije enfadado

"Algo humillante. Eso seguro" dijo divertido.

"Vale, aquí tienes tu frisbee de bronce" dije lanzándole su escudo desproporcionado. "Ahora danos nuestro transporte y la información sobre la madre de Percy" le exigí.

Ares transformó su escudo en un chaleco antibalas y se lo puso.

"¿Veis ese camión? Es vuestro paseo. Os llevara a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas" Dijo señalando un camión en el que ponía 'AMABILIDAD INTERNACIONAL: TRANSPORTE DE ZOOS HUMANOS. PELIGRO: ANIMALES SALVAJES VIVOS'.

"Hmpf. Se ve que lo tuyo no es la sutileza. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿la información sobre la señora Jackson era…?"

"¿Estás seguro de que el chico la soportara? Esta viva" dijo él

"¿Es una rehén para manipularlo?" Supuse.

"Otro de los trucos más antiguos, si pides mi opinión" me confirmo el dios. "Ahora tomad esta mochila. Volveremos a vernos. Cuidad vuestras espaldas" nos advirtió.

Nos dirigimos hacia el camión y entramos mientras sus dueños estaban distraídos.

Cuando entramos vimos una escena deprimente de un león albino, una cebra, y lo que parecía ser un antílope extraño. Les puse la comida adecuada, con cuidado de que el león no me mordiera, le quite el globo que tenía el antílope y les acerqué el agua. Pedí a los demás que me ayudaran a ventilar un poco con nuestras ropas usadas, para al menos mejorar el ambiente antes de que iniciáramos lo que supuse que sería un viaje largo.

"Grover, ya que estas conectado con la naturaleza, por qué no les dices que en cuanto podamos les echaremos un cable" le sugerí y me hizo caso.

"Eso ha sido un buen detalle" dijo Clar a mi lado.

"No podía dejar a los animales así. Ya es suficientemente malo que estén enjaulados" me queje.

"Te pareces a Grover" me dijo.

"En esta ocasión me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Oye, estoy cansado, ¿podrías despertarme cuando lleguemos?" le pedí

"Claro. Tu duerme tranquilo"

Me eché en su hombro y poco después me dormí.

 **Sueño**

Durante un buen rato estuve soñando con cosas aleatorias, hasta tal punto que no recuerdo ninguna de ellas, pero entonces me encontré a mi mismo en lo que supuse que era la típica pesadilla de cualquier adolescente. Me encontraba en una clase realizando un examen con una camisa de fuerza apresándome los brazos, pero no era el único en esa situación, a mi izquierda había una chica con pelo negro estilo pixie, los ojos azules eléctricos y una nariz pecosa y a mi derecha tenía a Percy, bastante confundido. De algún modo, supongo que por los ojos, supe que ella era la hija de Zeus que ahora protegía el campamento en su forma de pino: Thalia Grace.

"Bueno, sesos de alga, bíceps de bronce. Alguno de nosotros tendrá que salir de aquí" nos dijo.

En este punto decidí usar las fuerzas de las que disponía para reventar la camisa de fuerza y liberar, primero a Percy y luego a Thalia.

"Tranquila. No sé cómo, pero sé que pronto serás libre" no mentía, tenía esa sensación. Por algún motivo sentí el extraño impulso de besarla, al menos en la mejilla, y, suponiendo que no lo recordaría, la besé en la frente. "Nos veremos pronto, Thalia Grace"

En ese momento mi sueño cambió, dejándome con la imagen de su cara sonrojada.

"¿Por qué he hecho eso?" Me pregunté

Este sueño volvió a ser de distintas partes aleatorias de mi vida. Como mi padre hablaba de un guerrero con un poder legendario llamado el Super Saiyan, la destrucción del planeta rojo en el que nací, como una nave que salió junto a la mía, la de la hija del rey Vegeta supongo, cambió de rumbo bruscamente, vete tú a saber a dónde, como me entrenó el maestro Roshi, entre otras cosas…

 **Camión**

Me desperté al caerme contra el suelo del camión por un frenazo que pego.

"Enhorabuena Goku creó que has llegado a Las Vegas" me dije mientras tenía la nariz aplastada contra el suelo.

Desperté con la mayor suavidad posible a todos, avisándoles de que habíamos parado y que tendríamos que salir pronto.

"Grover libera a los animales. Sería un detalle que intentaras convencer al león de que no puede que comerse ningún humano" Le pedí

Les indique que se escondieran, que yo me ocuparía de los tíos del camión antes de que supieran que había pasado.

Cuando vi que las puertas se empezaban a abrir usé toda mi velocidad para terminar de abrirlas de golpe y dejar tumbados a los tipos esos antes de que pudieran pensar '¿Qué cojones?'

Cuando salieron los animales corriendo Grover me dijo que los había bendecido para que llegaran a la espesura sanos y salvos con agua, sombra, comida… en resumen, todo lo necesario para que vivan tranquilamente. Cuando pregunté que por qué no hacía eso con nosotros dijo que solo hacía efecto a los animales.

 **Las Vegas**

Pasamos junto al Monte Carlo y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas replicas de las pirámides, de un barco pirata y la Estatua de la Libertad, está última pareció dejar a Percy con mucha nostalgia.

Tras caminar durante un largo rato nos encontramos frente a un hotel con el portero afuera sugiriéndonos que entráramos y nos sentáramos. En seguida leí un cartel dentro en el que indicaba que era el Hotel Casino Lotus, el sitio del que me advirtió Hestia.

"¿Chicos?" dije intentando llamar su atención

"¿Sí?" Respondió Grover.

"Manteneos alerta. En un sueño he visto este sitió. Si comes o haces cualquier cosa aquí, no podréis salir sin ayuda. Querréis quedaros. Coged ropa, bañaos, pero hacedlo rápido. En una hora nos vemos aquí. Por si acaso id en grupos de dos. Yo tengo que hacer algo" dije confiando en ellos mientras me dirigía a la tienda de regalos.

"A ver aquí hay muchos peluches y tal pero… ¿cuál le gustará a Hestia?" Vi un montón de animalitos de felpa, un mono, un jabalí, un búho, una cabra, un ciervo, un pavo real, un caballo, un toro… Al final me decidí por coger un burrito de felpa para Hestia, ya de paso un ciervo y un hombre con flechas clavadas para Artemisa por si la encontraba, para agradecerle por haberme permitido dormir bajo su vigía, una flauta de pan, de verdad, que me pareció mejor que la que tenía Grover ahora, un colgante con una lanza saliendo detrás de un escudo espartano, un insecticida especializado en los arácnidos y una chaqueta negra en el centro y azul oscura a los lados con un tridente verde en el hombro izquierdo. Costó una pasta, pero como nos dieron a cada uno una tarjeta verde con saldo ilimitado no tuve problemas.

Después de un rato, como no tenía reloj volví al punto de reunión y esperé a que poco a poco volvieran los demás.

Primero llegaron Grover y Clarisse, a quienes les di la flauta de pan y el colgante. Después llegaron Percy y Annabeth y les di la chaqueta y el insecticida. Annabeth casi me da una paliza por mi regalo.

"¿Y el resto de cosas?" Pregunto Percy al ver que tenía algunas cosas más en la bolsa

"Nada, es para un par de personas a quienes tengo algo que agradecer" dije mientras lo guardaba como pude en la mochila que nos dio Ares. "Bueno, vámonos"

"Esperad, tomad las tarjetas platino. Acabamos de abrir una sala llena de juegos y atracciones nuevas solo para quienes las posean" dijo tendiéndonos otras tarjetas de crédito ilimitadas.

"Lo siento, tenemos mucha prisa. Ha sido un placer estar aquí" dije dándole la mano, aprovechando para quitarle rápidamente las tarjetas platino sin que se diera cuenta.

Salimos sin prisa pero sin pausa para no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Cuando estuvimos en la calle fui corriendo al quiosco más cercano para ver la fecha.

"¿Poe qué tenías tanta prisa por ver qué día es?" Me preguntó Annabeth.

"Porque hay dentro el tiempo fluye de manera distinta. Hemos estado poco más de una hora y aun así ya es 17 de junio" dije mientras le enseñaba el periódico. "Nos quedan cuatro día para ir al inframundo y volver al Olimpo"

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok noveno capítulo hecho.

Yo no poseo derechos de autor sobre Dragon ball ni Z ni Super ni Gt ni sobre la serie de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo. Los autores son el trollaso de Akira Toriyama y Rick Riordan, respectivamente.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte desde vuestras cuentas, si es que tenéis una.

Perdón por resumir/suprimir tantas partes de estos tres capítulos pero era para que Goku tenga más influencia en la historia y para evitar reescribir todo el libro.

 **Matrona de Goku: Hestia**


	10. Crusty el vendedor de camas de agua

**Las Vegas**

Aunque suponía que en cuatro días teníamos tiempo de sobra, decidí que cogiéramos un taxi para ir hasta Santa Mónica. Se quedaron extrañados hasta que les mencione que las tarjetas del casino tienen saldo ilimitado, cosa que hizo que Clarisse me diera un abrazo y empezara a mirar con adoración el trozo de plástico más caro del mundo.

"Somos cinco. ¿Cómo vamos a ir todos en un taxi?" Pregunto Percy.

"Yo puedo ir volando. Y sí, hace poco descubrí que puedo volar. O si no es tan simple como ir en dos taxis" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Quizás volar no sea la mejor idea. Así que mejor lo de los dos taxis" dijo Clar.

Nos montamos Clarisse y yo en un taxi y el resto en el otro. Tarde un poco en convencer al taxista de que tenía una tarjeta de crédito y que podía pagar con ella. Se quedo con la boca abierta cuando al pasar la tarjeta dio el símbolo del infinito.

"A qué parte de Los Ángeles… mi alteza" Pregunto embobado.

"Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica. Si nos lleva rápido puede quedarse con la tarjeta" respondió Clarisse encantada con lo de 'alteza'.

Quizás no debió decirlo porque mientras pasábamos por un desierto no bajamos de los 150 Km/h, no por la velocidad, sino por las posibles multas.

 **Los Ángeles**

En el taxi tuvimos unas cuantas horas para hablar. Clar me habló de su madre que vivía en Arizona y como la visitaba después de cada verano, su sueño de ser una bailarina cuando fuera mayor y las cosas se calmaran, aunque decía no ser muy buena. Eso me sorprendió pero no dije nada. Por último me contó como un sátiro, Gleeson Hedge, la encontró a los 4 años y le presentó a su esposa. En ese momento solté una broma sobre que tendría unos encantadores ahijados cabríos. Recibí un golpe en la cabeza y una risita por ello, pero mereció la pena.

"Y cuéntame, ¿cómo es que has descubierto que puedes volar?" Me pregunto.

"Simplemente es que tengo algunos sueños en los que voy recuperando mi memoria. En uno de ellos estaba volando" respondí sin dar mucho detalle. Prefería contar mi historia cuando tuviera todos los fragmentos.

"Y qué recuerdas"

"Varias cosas, pero de momento te haré un resumen para explicarlo todo con detalle cuando termine de recuperar la memoria y estemos todos juntos" dije haciendo alusión a que no estaban aquí los demás y prefería no repetirme más de lo necesario. "Básicamente, nací en una zona que iba a ser destruida poco después de que yo naciera por lo que mi padre me envió lejos" Técnicamente no es mentira. "Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que un anciano, Son Gohan, me adoptó como su nieto y me puso mi nombre. Estuve viviendo con él hasta que un fatídico día una bestia lo mató por la noche. Seguí viviendo en la montaña durante unos cuantos años, hasta que un buen día, poco después de pescar un pez más grande que yo, me encontré con una chica de pelos azules. Poco después de que me disparara en la cabeza y exigiera que le diera lo único que tenía de mi abuelo me embarque en una aventura con ella, conocí mundo, hice amigos y me hice cada vez más fuerte" preferí no contar de la existencia de las bolas de dragón todavía.

"Vaya… lo siento por lo de tu abuelo"

"No importa. Fue hace mucho tiempo y, además, pude volver a verlo"

"¿Ya has estado en el inframundo antes?"

"No. Me encontré con una bruja, Uranái Baba, y me permitió volver a verlo" expliqué.

Terminamos cambiando de tema y seguimos hablando hasta que al anochecer llegamos a la costa de Santa Mónica.

Aparentemente los demás también acababan de llegar.

En la playa había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos en las dunas, surferos esperando la ola perfecta y un pestazo a drogas y alcohol increíble.

Caminamos todos juntos hasta la orilla.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Annabeth.

El océano se volvía dorado por la puesta de sol. Aquella vista me recordaba a las tardes después de largas horas de entrenamiento bajo la tutela del maestro Muten Roshi.

Percy se metió en las olas.

"¡Percy! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Clarisse.

Siguió caminando mientras Annabeth le advertía de lo contaminada que estaba el agua, hasta que se hundió por completo.

"Tranquilos. El mar es el dominio de su padre, al fin y al cabo. No le pasará nada" dije tranquilo.

"¿Pero por qué se ha metido?" Preguntó Grover.

"Supongo que es más fácil hablar con un espíritu del mar dentro del mar que fuera, ¿no?"

Después de eso me senté, intentando no clavarme nada, fue difícil con todas las botellas rotas y tal, y contemple el mar mientras esperaba a que Percy acabara de recibir el mensaje que tuviera que recibir.

Poco después Percy salió con la ropa completamente seca y nos contó su conversación con la nereida y nos dio una perla a cada uno. Nos dijo que cuando estuviéramos en un apuro la rompiéramos en el suelo para activarla.

"No hay regalo sin precio, Percy" le advirtió Annabeth.

"Estas son gratis" respondió él.

"No. 'No existen los almuerzos gratis' Es un antiguo dicho griego que se aplica bastante bien hoy en día. Habrá un preció"

"Las perlas funcionan solo para una persona, ¿no?" dije temiendo cuál sería el precio.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Respondió Percy.

"Nada, solo por si podíamos reservar alguna para un imprevisto" no era una mentira al 100%.

Con eso en mente cogimos un autobús hasta West Hollywood.

Una vez allí caminamos varios kilómetros buscando El Otro Barrio y preguntando por dónde estaba, pero nadie parecía saberlo. En algunas ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos de los coches de policía y evitar que Percy rompiera un escaparate por el que veía una entrevista televisiva a su padrastro.

Al caer la noche nos cruzamos con miembros de pandillas, vagabundos y 'chicos malos' que nos miraban intentando ver si les saldría rentable atacarnos. Al pasar por delante de un callejón una voz nos llamó desde la oscuridad.

"Eh, vosotros"

Como unos idiotas nos paramos y enseguida estuvimos rodeados por seis niños ricos jugando a ser chicos malos.

Percy sacó por instinto su espada y atacó al cabecilla, que no se si era estúpido o valiente. La espada pasó a través de él como si fuera un fantasma y salimos corriendo antes de que el chaval se recuperara del shock. No me apetecía perder el tiempo luchando con alguien a quien podía dejar KO de un golpe.

Entramos corriendo a una tienda abierta que parecía llamarse 'Paladio de las Camas de Agua de Crusty'. Gracias a eso conseguimos perder a nuestros perseguidores.

"Los hemos despistado" susurró Grover

Una voz retumbó a nuestras espaldas.

"¿A quién habéis despistado?"

Todos dimos un respingo, ya que nadie esperaba una presencia extra en la tienda, aunque estando abierta era obvio que estaría alguien que trabajara ahí.

Detrás nuestra había un tipo de aspecto rapaz y ataviado con un traje de los años 70. Medía al menos 2 metros y era totalmente calvo. De piel grisácea, tenía parpados pesados y una sonrisa de reptil y fría. Se acercaba lentamente, pero se veía que podía ir rápido si la situación lo requería.

Su camisa era de seda estampada de cachemir, y la llevaba desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, también lampiño. Las solapas de terciopelo parecían pistas de aterrizaje y llevaba varias cadenas de plata alrededor del cuello.

"Soy Crusty" dijo él, con una sonrisa manchada de sarro.

"Sentimos haber entrado en tropel. Sólo estábamos… mirando" dijo Percy

"Quieres decir escondiéndoos de esos gamberros. Merodean por aquí todas las noches. Gracias a ellos entra mucha gente en mi negocio. Decidme, ¿os interesa alguna cama de agua?"

Desde que entramos sentí la misma molesta sensación que tuve cuando estuvimos cerca de Medusa y de Equidna y su 'hijito'. Empezaba a sospechar que este vendedor de camas de agua era el próximo monstruo al que nos tendríamos que enfrentar.

Percy parecía a punto de decirle que no, pero no pudo ya que Crusty lo cogió por el hombro y nos condujo a la zona de exposición. Había toda una colección de camas de agua de las más diversas formas, cabezales, ornamentos y colores; tamaño grande, tamaño super-grande, tamaño emperador del universo…

"Éste es mi modelo más popular" dijo mientras señalaba una cama cubierta con sábanas de satén negro y antorchas de lava incrustadas en el cabezal. El colchón vibraba, así que parecía de gelatina. "Masaje a cien manos. Venga, probadlo. Tiraos en plancha, echad una cabezadita. No me importa, total hoy no hay clientes"

"Pues… no creo que…" Empecé intentando disuadirlos.

"¡Masaje a cien manos!" exclamó Grover y se lanzó en picado. "¡Eh, tíos! Esto mola"

"Hum. Casi, casi" murmuró Crusty

"Casi ¿qué?" preguntó Clarisse

Miró a Annabeth.

"Hazme un favor y prueba ésta, cariño. Podría irte bien"

"Pero ¿qué…?"

Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle confianza y la condujo hasta el modelo Safari Deluxe, con leones de madera de teca labrados en la estructura y un edredón de estampado de leopardo. Annabeth no quiso tumbarse y Crusty la empujó.

"¡Eh, oiga!" Protestó ella.

" _¡Ergo!_ " dijo él mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Súbitamente, de los lados de la cama surgieron cuerdas que amarraron a Annabeth al colchón. Grover intentó levantarse, pero las cuerdas salieron también de su cama de satén y lo inmovilizaron.

"¡N-n-no m-m-mola-a-a!" aulló, vibrándole la voz por el masaje a cien manos. "¡ m-m-mola na-a-a-da!"

El gigante miró a Annabeth, luego se volvió hacia nosotros y nos enseñó los dientes.

"Suelte a nuestros amigos" dije empezando a enfadarme.

"Oh, desde luego. Pero primero tienen que caber"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Preguntó Percy. En ese momento noté que Clar se escabulló, supongo que buscando el punto perfecto para atacarle.

"Verás, todas las camas miden exactamente 180 cm. Vuestros amigos son demasiado cortos. Tienen que encajar. No soporto las medidas imperfectas" Musitó. " _¡Ergo!_ "

Dos nuevos juegos de cuerdas surgieron de los cabezales y los pies de las camas y sujetaron los tobillos y hombros de Grover y Annabeth. Las cuerdas empezaron a tensarse, estirando a nuestros amigos de ambos extremos.

"No te preocupes. Son ejercicios de estiramiento. A lo mejor con ocho centímetros más a sus columnas… Pueden que incluso sobrevivan, ¿sabes? Bien, busquemos una cama que te guste."

"¡Chicos!" Gritó Grover.

Hasta ahora no hice nada porque nos tenía a ambos agarrados por el cuello y me preocupaba que pudiera partirle el cuello a Percy antes de que hiciera que lo soltara. Por otra parte quería ver como el hijo de Poseidón podía manejarse bajo esta presión.

"En realidad no se llama Crusty, ¿verdad?" Pregunté intentando que bajara la guardia.

"Legalmente es Procrustes" admitió.

"El Estirador" dijo Percy recordando un mito que no llegué a conocer en ese entonces.

"Exacto. Pero ¿quién es capaz de pronunciar Procrustes? Es malo para el negocio. En cambio, todo el mundo puede decir 'Crusty'"

"Tiene razón. Suena bien" dije con la misma intención que antes.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Oh, desde luego" tomó Percy el relevo. "Y estas camas parecen fabulosas, las mejores que he visto nunca…"

Esbozó una gran sonrisa, pero no aflojó su agarre.

"Yo se lo digo a mis clientes. Siempre se lo digo, pero nadie se preocupa por el diseño de las camas. ¿Cuántos cabezales con antorchas de lava incrustadas has visto tú?"

"Ninguna, hasta ahora" dije con sinceridad.

"¡Pues ahí lo tienes!" Respondió Procrustes

"¡Chicos! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?" vociferó Annabeth. Me iba a caer una bronca después de esto.

"No le hagas caso. Es insufrible" le dijo Percy al Estirador.

"Todos mis clientes lo son. Jamás miden 180 exactamente. Son unos desconsiderados. Y después, encima, se quejan del reajuste"

"¿Qué hace si miden más de 180 cm?" Le pregunte preocupado por la respuesta.

"Uy, eso pasa a todas horas. Se arregla fácil" Me soltó, pero no a Percy y, antes de que me pudiera plantear si atacarle o no, saco del mostrador una enorme hacha doble de acero. "Centro al tipo lo mejor que puedo y después rebano lo que sobra por cada lado"

"Ya. Muy práctico" dijimos Percy y yo.

"¡Cuánto me alegro de haberme topado con unos clientes sensatos!"

"Bueno, Crusty…" dije tratando de sonar indiferente ante el hecho de que Annabeth y Grover parecían no poder estirarse más y salir vivos "¿Y ésta tiene estabilizadores dinámicos para compensar el movimiento ondulante?" dije mientras miraba la tarjeta de la cama especial Luna de Miel.

"Desde luego. Pruébala"

"Sí, puede… Pero ¿funcionan incluso con un tío grande como tú? ¿No se advierte ni una sola onda?" Empecé a ver la manera más fácil de derrotarlo, aunque quizás no la más rápida.

"Garantizado" respondió él

"Venga, hombre" dijo Percy viendo que tramaba.

"Que sí"

"Enséñanoslo" le pedí.

Se sentó gustoso en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón.

"¿Veis? Ni una onda"

Chasqueé los dedos

" _Ergo_ "

Las cuerdas rodearon a Procrustes y lo sujetaron contra el colchón.

"¡Eh!" chilló.

"Todo tuyo, Percy. Yo mientras ayudaré a Clarisse a liberar a nuestros amigos" dije dándole una palmadita en el hombro, mientras veía a la hija del dios de la guerra escondida tras la cama de Annabeth, probablemente esperando el momento en el que el gigante estuviera distraído para liberarla.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra mientras Percy centraba y le quitaba los centímetros de más al Estirador, sin dejar que sus ofertas le hicieran cambiar de parecer.

"Parecéis más altos" les comenté.

"Uy, que risa. La próxima vez daros más prisa, ¿vale?" dijo Annabeth.

"Vamos" dijo Percy mientras nos enseñaba un mapa con la ubicación de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio.

"Danos un minuto. ¡Por poco nos estiran hasta convertirnos en salchichas!" Se quejó el sátiro.

"Anda, no os quejéis. El inframundo está al lado" dijo Clarisse.

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok decimo capítulo hecho.

Yo no poseo derechos de autor sobre Dragon ball ni Z ni Super ni Gt ni sobre la serie de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo. Los autores son el trollaso de Akira Toriyama y Rick Riordan, respectivamente.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte desde vuestras cuentas, si es que tenéis una.

Un especial saludo a mi amigo y confidente de esta historia Jose Alberto Dil Forno

 **Matrona de Goku: Hestia**


	11. Goku, la caja de sorpresas

Efectivamente, a una manzana nos encontrábamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rotulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro: 'ESTUDIOS DE GRABACIÓN EL OTRO BARRIO' Debajo, en las puertas de cristal se leía: 'ABOGADOS NO, VAGABUNDOS NO, VIVOS NO'

"Entiendo lo de los vivos, pero lo de los abogados y los vagabundos por qué" pensé para mí sin querer expresarlo.

Era casi medianoche, pero el recibidor estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente. Tras el mostrador de seguridad había un guardia, con gafas de sol, porra y aspecto de tipo duro.

Percy se volvió hacia nosotros.

"De acuerdo. ¿Recordáis el plan?" Nos preguntó

"¿El plan? Sí. Me encanta el plan" respondió Grover

"¿Qué pasa si el plan no funciona?" pregunto Annabeth.

"Funcionara. Y si no lo hace, haremos lo mismo que hasta ahora. Improvisar" le respondí

"Alentador" dijo Grover.

"Perdona, chicos, los nervios me traicionan. Tenéis razón. Todo saldrá bien" no pude evitar notar que le dio un codazo a Clarisse para que dijera algo.

"¡Claro que sí! Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Encontraremos el rayo maestro y salvaremos a tu madre. Ningún problema" dijo ella.

Percy pareció agradecido por los animos, y no era para menos ya que la hija de Atenea casi se convierte en un espagueti semi-divino hace apenas unos minutos.

"Bueno, vamos a repartir caña en el más allá" dije con una sonrisa confiada intentando animar a todos.

Entramos en la recepción de EOB.

Una suave música de ascensor salía de altavoces ocultos. La moqueta y las paredes eran gris acero. En las esquinas había cactos como manos esqueléticas. El mobiliario era de cuero negro, y todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Había gente sentada en los sofás, de pie, mirando por la ventana o esperando el ascensor. Nadie se movía, ni hablaba ni hacía nada. Si no fuera porque centrándome en ellos veía a través de ellos hubiera pensado que eran estatuas de Medusa demasiado bien pintadas.

El mostrador del guardia de seguridad era bastante alto, así que teníamos que mirarlo desde abajo.

Era un negro alto y elegante, de pelo teñido de rubio y cortado estilo militar. Llevaba gafas de sol de carey y un traje de seda a juego con su pelo. También lucía una rosa negra en la solapa bajo una tarjeta de identificación. Al parecer su nombre era Caronte.

"¿Se llama Quirón?" dijo Percy, confundido.

"No, en la tarjeta pone Caronte" respondí rápidamente.

"Exacto muchacho, aunque echo de menos un 'señor' en lo que has dicho" dijo Caronte sonriéndome como una pitón antes de devorar a su presa.

"Por supuesto, señor Caronte" dije intentando no cabrear al tío que tenía que llevarnos al inframundo en una barca.

"Muy bien. Detesto que me confundan con ese viejo jamelgo de Quirón. Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros, pequeños muertecitos?"

"Queremos ir al inframundo" dijo Clarisse.

Caronte silbó asombrado

"Vaya, chica, eres toda una novedad" dijo él.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Annabeth.

"Sí, directa y al grano. Nada de gritos. Nada de "tiene que haber un error, señor Caronte". ¿Cómo habéis muerto, pues?"

"Esto… hemos muerto… ahogados en la bañera" dijo Percy, cosa que encontré muy irónica.

"¿Los cinco?"

Asentimos, dándome cuenta del fallo en la farsa, aunque él solo respondió.

"Menuda bañera" parecía estupefacto. "Supongo que no tendréis monedas para el viaje…"

"Oh, sí que tenemos" dije mostrándole un dracma por cada uno de nosotros, que había cogido de la tienda de Procrustes.

"Bueno, bueno…" dijo mientras se humedecía los labios. "Dracmas de verdad, de oro auténtico. Hace mucho que no veo una de éstas…" sus dedos acariciaron con codicia las monedas.

De repente miró a Percy con una mirada gélida que parecía que le iba a robar el alma.

"A ver. No has podido leer mi nombre correctamente. ¿Eres disléxico, chaval?" Le preguntó.

"No. Soy un muerto" mintió.

Caronte se inclinó hacia adelante y olisqueó.

"No eres ningún muerto. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Eres un diosecillo"

"Tenemos que llegar al inframundo" insistí.

Caronte soltó un profundo rugido.

Todo el mundo en la sala de espera se levantó y empezó a moverse con nerviosismo, a encender cigarrillos, mesarse el pelo o a ocultar sus relojes.

"Marchaos mientras podáis. Me quedaré con las monedas y olvidare que os he visto"

Intentó cogerlas, pero rápidamente se las arrebaté.

"Ah, ah, ah. Si no nos llevas al inframundo no hay dracmas. Así es como funciona tu trabajo, ¿no?" Le dije.

Caronte volvió a gruñir, esta vez parecía helar la sangre. Los espíritus de los muertos empezaron a aporrear las puertas del ascensor.

"Es una pena" dijo Percy suspirando. "Teníamos más que ofrecer"

Le enseño la bolsa llena de las cosas de Crusty. Sacó un puñado de dracmas y dejó que las monedas se escurrieran entre sus dedos. El gruñido de Caronte se convirtió en una especie de ronroneo de león.

"¿Crees que puedes comprarme, criatura de los dioses? Oye… sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tienes ahí?"

"Bastante. Apuesto a que Hades no te paga lo suficiente por un trabajo tan duro" le respondí.

"Puf, sí te contara… Pasar el día cuidando de estos espíritus no es nada agradable, te lo aseguro. Siempre están con 'por favor, no dejes que muera' o 'por favor, déjeme cruzar gratis'. Estoy harto. Hace tres mil años que no me suben el sueldo. ¿Y te parece que los trajes como éste salen baratos?"

"Se merece algo mejor" dijo Percy de acuerdo. "Un poco de aprecio. Respeto. Buena paga" con cada palabra iba añadiendo un dracma más.

Caronte se miró como si se imaginara vestido con algo mejor.

"Debo decir, chico, que lo que dices tiene algo de sentido. Solo un poco, ¿eh?"

En ese momento apiló otro puñado de dracmas.

"Ya que vamos a verlo, podríamos mencionarle a Hades que necesita un aumento de sueldo…" dije pulsando los botones obvios.

"De acuerdo" dijo suspirando. "El barco está casi lleno, pero intentaré meteros con calzador, ¿vale?" Se puso en pie y recogió las monedas. "Seguidme"

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras.

Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando: 'Largo de aquí, gorrones'

Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con una tarjeta de embarque verde. Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción.

"Vale. Escuchad: que a nadie se le ocurra pasarse de listo en mi ausencia" anunció a la sala de espera. "Y si alguno vuelve a tocar el dial de mi micrófono, me aseguraré de que paséis aquí mil años más. ¿Entendido?"

Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender.

"¿Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan?" Preguntó Clarisse.

"Nada" repuso el barquero.

"¿Durante cuánto tiempo esperan?" Pregunté.

"Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso" respondió

"Vaya. Eso no parece… justo" dijo la hija de Atenea.

"¿Quién ha dicho que la muerte sea justa, niña?" en eso estuve de acuerdo con él. La muerte nunca era justa. "Espera a que llegué tu turno. Yendo a dónde vas, morirás pronto"

"Encantador" pensé

"Saldremos vivos" dijo Percy con seguridad, cosa que me sorprendió. No era muy prometedor lo que nos aguardaba.

"Ja" rió Caronte.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que el ascensor no bajaba, sin embargo iba hacia delante. El aire se volvió neblinoso. Los espíritus que nos rodeaban empezaron a cambiar de forma. Sus prendas modernas se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en túnicas grises con capucha. El suelo del ascensor empezó a tomar la forma del de una barca.

Parpadeé por un momento y vi como Caronte había cambiado su traje por un hábito largo y negro, e hizo desaparecer sus gafas, haciéndonos ver que sus cuencas eran totalmente oscuras, llenas de noche, muerte y desesperación.

Se dio cuenta de que lo mirábamos

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"No, nada" dije lo más tranquilo que pude.

Llegué a pensar que estaba sonriendo, hasta que me di cuenta de que la piel se le estaba transparentando, dejándome verle el cráneo.

"Me parece que me estoy mareando" se lamentó Grover.

Cuando volví a parpadear el ascensor se había convertido en una barcaza de madera que Caronte empujaba con una pértiga, a través de un río oscuro y aceitoso en el que flotaban huesos, peces muertos y otras cosas más extrañas: muñecas de plástico, claveles aplastados, diplomas de bordes dorados empapados.

"Increíble. Nos las hemos apañado para contaminar el rió de las almas" dije asombrado.

"Sí" dijo Caronte. "Durante miles de años, los humanos habéis ido tirando de todo mientras lo cruzabais: esperanzas, sueños, deseos que jamás se hicieron realidad. Gestión de residuos irresponsable, si vamos a eso" explicó.

La niebla se enroscó sobre la mugrienta agua. Por encima de nosotros, casi perdido en la penumbra, había un techo de estalactitas. Más adelante en la otra orilla brillaba una luz verdosa, del color del veneno.

"¿Cómo salvaremos a la madre de Percy? Tendríamos que salir 6 pero solo tenemos 5 perlas. Tendré que quedarme…" Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando note que Clarisse me agarró una mano. No hice que me soltara, principalmente porque suponía que la ponía nerviosa estar rodeada de tantos muertos, cosa que tampoco me hace gracia a mí.

La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista. Oí un gruñido similar al del perro del infierno que atacó tras el captura la bandera, solo que este era mucho más potente.

"El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento. Mala suerte, diosecillos" dijo Caronte.

La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer llevaba a una niña pequeña de la mano. Un anciano y una anciana cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico de unos 12 años arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris.

"Os desearía suerte, pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna. Pero hey, no os olvidéis de comentar lo de mi aumento"

"Lo haremos si superamos a 'Tres Caras'" le aseguré.

Contó nuestras monedas, las metió en su bolsa y se marcho entonando una canción que no reconocí.

Por nuestra parte, seguimos a los espíritus por el camino gastado.

No sabía que esperarme en la entrada, pero sinceramente no me esperaba algo similar a una entrada a una autopista.

Había tres entradas distintas bajo un enorme arco negro en el que se leía: 'ÉSTA ENTRANDO EN ÉREBRO' Cada entrada tenía un detector de metales con cámaras de seguridad encima.

El rugido del animal hambriento se oía muy alto, pero no vi de donde procedía, aunque sabía que eso no significaba que Cerbero no estuviera cerca.

Había tres filas, dos señaladas como 'EN SERVICIO' y una en la que ponía 'MUERTE RÁPIDA'

"¿Qué te parece?" le preguntó Percy a Annabeth.

"La cola rápida debe ir directamente a los Campos de Asfódelos. No quieren arriesgarse al juicio del tribunal, porque podrían salir mal parados"

"¿Hay un tribunal para los muertos?"

"Si no me equivoco, antiguamente eran los reyes Minos, Éaco y Radamantis. Aunque es probable que ahora haya más, ¿no?" miré a Annabeth buscando su aprobación.

"Casi, casi. Es cierto que, antiguamente ellos eran los tres jueces, pero ahora se turnan con otros como Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare; esa clase de gente. Estudian la vida de las personas y dependiendo de sus acciones van a los Campos Elíseos, si han sido buenas personas, a los Campos del Castigo si han sido malas o a los Campos de Asfódelos si no hicieron nada especialmente bueno o malo" Explicó.

"¿Y qué hacen en los Campos de Asfódelos?" Preguntó Percy.

"Imagínate estar en un campo de trigo de Kansas para siempre" dijo Grover.

"Que aburrimiento" comenté.

"Tampoco es para tanto" murmuró el sátiro. "Eh, Percy, mira" dijo mientras señalaba a dos fantasmas con hábitos negros que apartaron a un espíritu de la fila y lo empujaban contra el mostrador de seguridad. "Es el predicador de la tele, ¿te acuerdas?"

Yo obviamente no reconocí al muerto, aunque Percy parecía que sí lo hacía.

"Castigo especial de Aliento de Muerto" dijo Clarisse usando el apodo que le puso su padre al dios de este sitio. "Los tipos que son realmente malos reciben una atención especial de las Benévolas nada más llegar"

"Pero si es un predicador y cree en un infierno diferente…" Empezó a preguntar Percy.

"La niebla. Supongo que cada uno verá lo que quiera ver" dije mi suposición.

Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan altos que hacían vibrar el suelo a mis pies, aunque seguía sin poder ver al perro tricéfalo.

Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció. Justo donde el camino se separaba en tres estaba, lo que supuse que era el Cerbero envuelto en sombras. No lo vimos antes porque era semitransparente y estando quieto se podía confundir con cualquier cosa que tuviera detrás. Me di cuenta de que la única parte 'opaca' de él eran sus ojos y sus dientes, además de que un par de cabezas me miraban mientras la otra se centraba en Percy.

"Es un rottweiler" es lo único que pudo decir Percy.

Efectivamente lo era excepto por el 'pequeño' detalle de que era el doble que un mamut en lo que a la altura se refiere. Y bueno, claro, lo de que era casi invisible y que tenía tres cabezas.

Los muertos caminaban directamente hacia él sin miedo, supongo que aunque pueda torturarlos los muertos ya no deben temer a la muerte, ya la han experimentado. Las filas EN SERVICIO se apartaban de él cada una a un lado. Los espíritus del camino MUERTE RÁPIDA pasaban justo entre sus patas delanteras, debajo de su barriga sin necesidad de agacharse.

"Ya lo veo mejor" dijo Percy. "¿Por qué?"

"Creo…" empezó Annabeth.

"Es porque estamos más cerca de estar muertos. O por estar más cerca de él. Piensa lo que quieras" dijo Clar.

La cabeza central se acercó hacia nosotros. Olisqueó el aire y gruño.

"Esta oliendo a los vivos" dije.

"Pero no pasa nada. Porque tenemos un plan" dijo Grover a punto de mearse en su pelaje.

"Ya. Eso, un plan" musitó Annabeth.

Aunque mientras nos acercamos nos ladró, diciendo algo que Grover no sabía cómo expresar, me acerque con energía firme y tranquila (César Millán dónde).

"Sabes, Percy. Mejor déjame intentarlo a mí" le dije.

"¿Quieres enfrentarte al Cerbero? ¿Estás loco?" Me preguntó.

"No, no pretendo enfrentarme a él. Pero, por si acaso alejaos. No creo que sea fácil tranquilizarlo"

"¿Vas a intentar domesticarlo?" Preguntó la hija de Ares.

"Hércules lo hizo. ¿Por qué no yo?"

"¿Por qué él tenía muchos más años de experiencia?" Me respondió Annabeth intentando meterme algo de sensatez en la mollera.

"Tranquila. Solo manteneos un poco alejados y observad" les ordené y lo hicieron, aunque a regañadientes.

Me acerqué al guardián del inframundo, tranquilo y firme, sin articular palabra.

Cuando estuve demasiado cerca una de sus cabezas intento devorarme de un bocado. En su defensa diré que me advirtió gruñéndome varias veces. De un salto hacia atrás conseguí salvar el pellejo.

"No" dije simple y llanamente, sin mostrar enfado. No sé a quien dejó más sorprendido, si al Cerbero o a mis amigos.

Volvió a gruñir, aunque esta vez parecía no haber estado en esta situación antes.

Me volví a acercar, esta vez más lento.

Esta vez pude acercarme más antes de que me intentara devorar, solo que paró cuando me vio mirándolo sin miedo.

"No sabía que las técnicas de ese tío de la tele fueran tan efectivas" pensé recordando un programa que vi mientras esperaba a los demás en el Hotel Casino Lotus.

Me seguí acercando un poco más hasta que se tumbó y me miro a los ojos, no con ira o hambre, sino con curiosidad.

"Hércules tuvo que hacerlo por la vía violenta. Esto será nuevo para él" me dije mientras miraba al perro. "Annabeth, ¿me podrías pasar una pelota o algo?" le pregunte.

Después de salir de su estupor me hizo caso y me lanzó una pelota de goma roja del tamaño de un pomelo.

"No sé si es lo suficientemente grande para mi nuevo amigo, pero creo que valdrá" Pensé. "Hey, Cerbero ¿Quieres la pelota?" En ese momento empecé a escuchar lo que parecía ser su cola agitándose de un lado a otro. Me lo tome como un sí y se la lancé alto.

La cabeza de en medio la cogió sin problemas y, para mi sorpresa, no se rompió. Empezó a mordisquearla. Cuando vi que las otras dos cabezas intentaban cogerla le ordené que soltara la pelota para ir pasándosela a sus distintas cabezas. Como era inevitable la pelota acabo rompiéndose.

"¿Tenemos más pelotas?" Pregunté girándome hacia mis amigos no-canidos. Ellos negaron con la cabeza. "Lo siento chico. Pero te prometo que si nos dejas pasar le pediré a Hades que juegue contigo. Además, intentare volver para traerte otra pelota. ¿Te gustaría?" Se levantó ladrando, pero contento. Volé para estar a su altura y acariciarle las distintas cabezas. "Perrito bueno" creo que a ambos nos extraño el diminutivo. "Vamos chicos. Pasad" les dije a los otros.

Pronto me uní a ellos en el detector de metales, no sin antes prometerle a Cerbero que volveríamos a jugar, cosa que pareció alegrarle.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" Me preguntó Clarisse.

"Mientras os esperaba en el Hotel vi un programa de un humano que domestica perros problemáticos. Aparentemente funciona" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Has hecho eso sin estar seguro de que podías hacerlo?" Preguntó Annabeth un poco enfadada.

"Lo que importa es que ha funcionado" dijo Percy. "Ahora, vámonos"

"Casi me gustaría adoptarlo" dije en voz baja mientras pasaba el detector de metales.

"¡Posesiones no autorizadas! ¡Detectada magia!" Empezaron a sonar las alarmas, y justo entonces noté la mochila que nos dio Ares ligeramente más pesada que antes.

"Ya comprobaré eso luego" pensé. "¡Corred!" Ordené.

Tras unos minutos conseguimos despistar a los fantasmas de seguridad. Admito que me sentí un poco abatido cuando oí el lejano aullido lastimero de Cerbero.

"Sabes que no puedes adoptarlo, ¿no?" me preguntó Clarisse en voz baja. Aparentemente me había oído.

"Ya, pero es que me da pena. Incluso aquí necesitan atención de vez en cuando. Monstruos o no" dije.

 **Campos de Asfódelos**

Los Campos de Asfódelos tenían un aspecto deprimente. Millones y millones de almas de los muertos esperando a algo que nunca llegaría, no importa que fuera. La hierba negra llevaba millones de años siendo pisoteada por pies muertos. Soplaba un viento cálido y pegajoso como el hálito de un pantano. Aquí y allá crecían árboles negros. Grover dijo que eran álamos.

El techo de la caverna era tan alto que bien habría podido ser un gran nubarrón, pero las estalactitas emitían leves destellos grises y tenían puntas afiladísimas. Me mantuve alerta por si acaso alguna se nos caía encima.

Intentamos confundirnos entre los muertos por si volvían los demonios de seguridad. Algunos se nos acercaban e intentaban hablarnos pero cuando veían que no los entendíamos fruncían el ceño y se alejaban.

Era deprimente.

Tras andar unos kilómetros, y darme cuenta de que el Elíseo era pequeño en comparación con las otras secciones, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra. Por encima de las murallas merodeaban las tres Furias. Parecía que nos esperaban.

"Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta" dijo Grover, esperanzado.

"No va a pasarnos nada chico-cabra" le dije intentando tranquilizarlo

"A lo mejor tendríamos que buscar en otros sitios primero. Como el Elíseo…"

"Venga, pedazo de cabra" dijo Clarisse mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

Grover emitió un gritito. Las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y lo lanzaron lejos de Clarisse. Aterrizó dándose una buena costalada

"Grover. Basta de hacer el tonto" lo regañó Annabeth

"Pero si yo no…"

Otro gritito. Sus zapatos revoloteaban como locos. Levitaron unos centímetros por encima del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarlo.

" _¡Maya!_ _¡Maya!"_ la palabra mágica no parecía funcionar "¡Por favor! ¡Llamad a emergencias! ¡Socorro!"

Percy evitó que su brazo lo noqueara pero no le dio tiempo a cogerlo. Según iba alejándose aumentaba su velocidad, por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo.

Para cuando conseguí alcanzarlo estábamos al lado del pozo del sueño de Percy. Lo agarre por los brazos y use uno de mis pies para quitarle los zapatos. Antes de hundirse en el pozo sin fin cada una me dio un puntapié a modo de protesta.

"Pfff… sí que pillán velocidad las cabronas" dije un poco cansado por la persecución.

"Me he jodido toda la espalda" se quejo Grover.

"Venga. Salgamos de aquí" dije. Ese lugar no me gustaba.

Cuando salimos vimos a los demás que venían corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

"Hey, tenéis ambrosía, ¿no? A Grover la espalda se le debe haber quedado como un cuadro" dije.

"Sí, toma" dijo Percy dándole un poco.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" dije mientras abría la mochila.

En ella vi un cilindro de metal de medio metro que no estaba ahí antes.

"Por favor, decidme que esto no es el rayo" dije mientras lo sacaba

"¿Cuánto lleva allí?" Preguntó Annabeth.

"Desde que pasamos el detector de metales" respondí.

"¡Genial! Ya podemos irnos, ¿no?" dijo Grover.

"No. He hecho tres promesas que tengo que cumplir hablando con Hades y tengo intención de hacerlo" dije con determinación. "Sí queréis podéis usar vuestras perlas para iros de aquí, pero yo me quedaré un poco más"

"No te quedarás solo. No pienso irme sin mi madre" dijo Percy.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo.

"No pensamos dejaros solos" dijo Annabeth.

Nos encaminamos todos al palacio de Hades.

"Sabéis que no tenéis que quedaros, ¿no? Podéis iros. No podría culparos" les insistí en el camino.

"Ya te lo hemos dicho. No pensamos dejaros solos" dijo Clar.

"Solo lo recordaba" dije yo.

Envueltas en las sombras, las Furias sobrevolaban en círculo las almenas. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par. Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados reproducían escenas de muerte.

En el patio había el jardín más extraño que he visto nunca. Setas multicolores, arbustos venenosos y raras plantas luminosas que crecían sin luz. En lugar de flores había piedras preciosas, pilas de rubíes más grandes que mi puño, macizos de diamantes en bruto. Pensé que si pidiera ayuda a Poseidón y Deméter, Hades le podría dar un mejor jardín a su esposa por su aniversario. Había un montón de estatuas 'hechas' por la tía eme.

Seguimos avanzando sin detenernos, ya que si comíamos de las granadas del centro del jardín quedaríamos atrapados en el Inframundo y sinceramente prefiero evitarlo.

Subimos por la escalinata de palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades. El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había más techo que el de la caverna, muy por encima de nosotros.

Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Estaban con equipamiento de cada guerra y época. Ninguno nos intentó detener, pero no dejaron de observarnos.

"¿Sabéis? Apuesto a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta" dijo Grover intentando relajar el ambiente.

"Chicos, antes de entrar me gustaría que me dejarais ser el portavoz" dije.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Annabeth.

"Tengo un par de ases bajo la manga que pueden ayudarnos" respondí con simpleza.

Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado.

"Creo que esa es nuestra señal para entrar" dije

"Espero que sepas lo que haces" me dijo Clarisse al oído a lo que yo solo asentí

La sala del trono era igual que la del sueño de Percy solo que en esta ocasión el trono estaba ocupado.

"Gusto en conocerlo Lord Hades, espero que no sea mucha molestia nuestra breve estancia en el inframundo" dije intentando empezar con buen pié.

"Sois valientes al venir aquí. Realmente muy valiente o muy insensatos" dijo él.

"Por mi expediente diría que soy un poco de ambas" dije haciendo que tuviera una leve sonrisa en su cara

"Veo que al menos has ido ganando sensatez mientras pasabas por esta misión. Menos mal, no quiero ni pensar si hubieses sido como el idiota de Orión" dijo el señor del inframundo. Me empezaba a caer bien.

"Tiene toda la razón. Antes de que nos retiremos a la superficie… sabe que llevo el rayo maestro conmigo, ¿no?" Pregunté.

"¿No sospechas que pueda desearlo?" Preguntó curioso.

"En un principio sí, lo pensé. Pero cuando vi lo enorme que es su reino me di cuenta de que una guerra no le vendría bien. No le hacen falta más guerreros y cuanta más muerte haya más papeleo. Eso no lo aguanta nadie y ya tiene suficiente con su suegra, ¿no?"

"Ni me la nombres chico. Suficiente que esté ahora mismo con mi mujer y su madre" dijo señalando a Percy. "Seis meses sin escucharla pero también seis meses sin mi esposa… Geez, a veces desearía que ella me sonriera como sonríe cuando su madre viene de visita"

"Respecto a eso… ¿Nunca ha pensado en pedirle ayuda a Deméter y Poseidón para darle un regalo?" dije poniendo en práctica mi idea anterior.

"¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Pedirle algo a la amante de los cereales y al cabeza de alga de mi hermano?"

"Me esperaba esa reacción, pero escúcheme. He visto que el jardín de su esposa no es el más normal. Podrías pedir a Deméter que purifique una parcela de jardín y a Poseidón que desvíe un rio subterráneo, así esa zona estaría inmaculada y se la podrías regalar a Lady Perséfone por vuestro aniversario" explique mi idea.

"¿Y por qué rayos haría algo como eso?" dijo, aunque le note que le agradaba la idea.

"¿Por qué dices? Porque así harás feliz a tu esposa con un hermoso regalo. Te ayudara a tener una mejor relación con tu suegra y te permitirá rehacer vínculos fraternales con su hermano" En este momento pude confundirlo con el dios del sol pues lo poco que se veía de su sonrisa era muy deslumbrante.

"Me agradas muchacho. Ahora solo quedaría el problema de Caronte…" dijo el pensativo.

"En realidad Lord Hades si le da esto seguro que lo dejara tranquilo por una laaarga temporada" dijo Clarisse mientras le daba su tarjeta verde del Hotel Casino Lotus.

"Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos. Oh, dos últimas cosas. Le importaría jugar de vez en cuando con Cerbero, con disciplina y un poco de paciencia no le dará problemas. Y, ¿podría devolver a la madre de Percy a su apartamento?" Le pedí.

"De acuerdo. Alecto y sus hermanas estarán en la superficie esperando. Si lo encuentras dales mi yelmo de la oscuridad. Entonces liberaré a la madre de mi sobrino" dijo el dios.

"Por supuesto. Espero volver a verlo pronto. Es el primero que me cae bien de los tres que he visto. Y ya me cae mejor que Don hago tiro con rayo a todo lo que se menea" le comenté, haciendo que se riera. "Hasta la próxima" dije mientras ponía mi perla en el suelo y la pisaba siendo rodeado por una burbuja y transportado a la costa de Los Ángeles. Poco después aparecieron los demás.

"Sabéis, deberíais estar muertos" Dijo Ares a nuestras espaldas.

"Para qué, ¿para que tengas asiento de primera fila en la pelea de los Tres Grandes?" Le pregunté.

"Básicamente. Y por eso no puedo dejaros vivos" dijo él mientras invocaba un jabalí con un chasquido de dedos.

"Percy, ¿me echas un cable en esta pelea?" le pedí sabiendo perfectamente que yo solo no podía con él.

"Claro" dijo mientras destaponaba su espada y se ponía a mi lado.

"Creo que debo ajustar la pelea" dijo Ares mientras invocaba otro jabalí.

Rápidamente acabé con ambos enviándoles dos potentes bolas de KI

"Necesitarás pelear tú si quieres ganar, ¿sabes?" dije sabiendo que era lo más estúpido que he hecho el día de hoy y eso que he hecho bastantes cosas estúpidas.

"Incluso aunque quisiera no puedo pelear con un semidiós sin que este me desafíe primero" Me respondió.

"De acuerdo" dije mientras lanzaba lejos la mochila con el rayo y me abalanzaba a pegarle a la cara. Le di, pero a penas pareció notarlo.

"Mi turno" dijo mientras cogía mi puño y me dio un puñetazo que me mando volando unos cuantos metros atrás, haciendo un pequeño cráter en la arena. "Combate clásico entonces, ¿no?" dijo levantando su espada.

"Percy, ten cuidado" dije cuando me acerque a él. "Es fuerte y resistente. Tienes que darme un poco de tiempo y apartarte en cuanto te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí" dijo mientras fue a por el dios de la guerra.

Mientras yo lleve mis manos a la cintura cargando todo el poder que podía en mis manos.

"Ka…" Percy conseguía aguantar manejándose con el hit and run usando el mar a su favor. "Me… Ha… Me… ¡PERCY APARTATE!" en cuanto lo vi salir del radio de acción ataque. "Haaaaaa" Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras lanzaba un potente kamehameha contra el dios de la guerra que le dio de lleno. "ha, ha" jadeé con cansancio por toda la energía que gasté en ese ataque. El impacto levantó muchísimo humo, pero pronto pude ver la figura de Ares, más mosqueada que herida. "Como es que me lo veía venir" pensé para mí mismo.

"De acuerdo. ¡Tú serás el primero en morir!" gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi dando sablazos a diestra y siniestra, la mayoría de los cuales conseguía evitar, pero otros me hacían pequeños cortes en los brazos, piernas, la cara o el pecho.

Percy le atacó por la espalda lo cual me dio el respiro que necesitaba para pasar a la ofensiva.

Los dos luchábamos con todo lo que teníamos con Ares pero era demasiado para nosotros. En ese momento Ares hizo un ataque en haz con su espada que Percy y yo conseguimos esquivar a duras penas, pero golpeó cerca de los demás lanzándolos unos cuantos metros atrás.

"¿¡Estáis bien!?" Pregunto el hijo de Poseidón preocupado.

"Hijo de puta" dije sin poder evitar mirar con odió puro a Ares. "Ellos no estaban peleando y aun así realizas un ataque con el que podías, no sólo darles sino también matarles" dije consciente de ello con la ira aumento. Me di cuenta de que según iba enfadándome un aura dorada empezaba a rodearme, partes del suelo se elevaban, junto a mis pelos, y algunos rayos caían a una distancia prudencial. "¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!" Grité mientras sentía mi poder multiplicarse, mis últimos recuerdos restantes volviendo y me lanzaba a por él.

"Ja, crees que por…" no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar porque de un puñetazo le lance unos cinco metros atrás, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

"Percy, ve con los demás y protégelos. No sé cuánto tiempo podre controlar este poder y prefiero saber que están a salvo mientras peleo con esta patética escusa de dios" dije conteniendo mi furia.

Fue sensato e hizo lo que le dije.

Ares se levantó apuntando a Percy con la espada, preparando un ataque. Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que hacía le di un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y le apreté con fuerza su muñeca libre.

"Ah" Exclamó Ares.

"Has generado una guerra por motivos egoísta y además has herido a tu propia hija por la misma razón" dije mientras intentaba liberarse.

Lo solté y vi como cogía una lanza que crepitaba con rayos rojos.

"¡Toma esto!" Grito mientras la lanzaba contra mí. No me moleste en esquivarla.

Cuando entró en contacto con mi hombro se explotó, pero a penas lo sentí.

"¡Goku!" oí gritar a Clarisse.

"Al menos así se que está bien" pensé.

"Ja después de todo no eras la gran cosa" dijo Ares hasta que me vio intacto una vez se disipó el humo.

"¿Eres el dios de la guerra y ni siquiera puedes acabar con un chico insolente como yo?" dije burlón.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Preguntó asustado.

"Supongo que es hora de la presentación formal" dije mientras me quitaba la camiseta hecha jirones. "Soy un saiyan criado en la Tierra. Soy un guerrero que al tener un corazón tranquilo ha despertado por una violenta ira. Soy la respuesta a las llamadas de venganza por todas tus víctimas inocentes. ¡Soy el Super Saiyan Son Goku!" Grité esto último mientras elevaba más mi poder.

"¿Sabes? No eres el único que aumenta su poder transformándose. ¡Fíjate bien!" En ese momento empezó a brillar.

"¡No mires!" Me advirtió Annabeth pero no hice caso.

Antes de que se terminara de adoptar su forma divina cogí el yelmo de la oscuridad y se lo lance a la furia más cercana. Me di cuenta de que estaban rondando por allí desde hace un rato.

Cuando termino vi que era prácticamente igual que antes solo que ahora media más de tres metros e iba en una armadura espartana.

"¿Qué te parece chico?"

"Me parece que ahora me será más fácil todavía golpearte" dije con simpleza.

"Serás…" se lanzo a por mí con su espada pero esta vez lo bloqueaba con un solo dedo haciendo que se enfadara y abriera huecos en su defensa.

"Yyyyyyyy… Ahí" pensé cuando vi un hueco y le di un codazo en el estomago haciendo que se parara en seco. "Esto es por estar a punto de generar una guerra" dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cara. "Esto por enviarnos a recuperar tu estúpido escudo" dije mientras de una patada lo mandé por los aires. "y esto…" dije mientras me 'tele trasportaba' encima suya. "Es por todas las veces que hemos estado a punto de morir" dije cogiéndole la cara y estrellándolo contra el suelo a velocidad supersónica.

Se levantó una gran humareda de polvo.

"Sal de ahí. Eres inmortal. No puedo haberte matado con tan poco"

"Tienes razón" dijo al lado de su moto, a mis espaldas, con el rayo maestro en sus manos. "Ahora. ¡Muere!" dijo mientras me lanzaba el arma más poderosa del mundo a la cara.

Muchos pensaréis '¿Por qué no lo esquivas si eres tan rápido?' en realidad lo único que se me paso en ese momento por la cabeza fue intentar cogerlo. Lo tuve en mis manos y no dolía era como si me perteneciera. En ese momento se transformo en una espada de oro puro, de un metro con tallas griegas en el centro de la hoja. La empuñadura era de una plata brillante y tenía pequeñas joyas incrustadas. La espada estaba rodeada de un aura dorada como la mía.

"Es hora de acabar con esto" dije mientras le apuntaba con mi espada haciendo caso omiso de los jadeos de sorpresa de mis amigos.

Cargamos ambos con nuestras espadas, pero la mía atravesó la suya como si fuera de mantequilla. Empecé a hacerle cortes en todas las direcciones sujetando la espada con una sola mano.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" con cada sílaba daba un corte más y con la última use mi mano libre para desintegrarlo por completo dándole un billete de solo ida al Tártaro.

Cuando me calme la espada se convirtió en una pluma negra con bordes dorados y mi pelo volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Grover acercándoseme.

"Bueno teniendo en cuenta que acabo de recuperar todos mis recuerdos y que he derrotado a un dios… no creo que pueda estar mejor" dije bastante cansado porque mis heridas anteriores estaban empezando a causarme efecto. "Perdona por lo de tu padre, por cierto" le dije a Clarisse.

"Ni lo sientas"

Vi el escudo de Ares tirado en el suelo.

"Es un poco basto, pero creo que ahora es tuyo" dije mientras le daba el escudo de su padre.

"Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdas todo desembucha" dijo Annabeth.

"No puedes esperar un poco, ¿por favor?" pregunté

 **Salto lineal**

Al final la vuelta de Los Ángeles a Nueva York fue mucho más fácil que la ida. También se arreglo muy fácilmente lo de la persecución. Al final resulto que no éramos más que unos pobres chicos inocentes que habían sido secuestrados por un loco, Ares, y yo me enfrenté a él valientemente para salvarnos a mí y a mis amigos. Por desgracia durante el combate el secuestrador se puso a disparar a diestra y siniestra haciendo que explotara una tubería de gas que provocó enormes daños en la ciudad, aunque ninguna víctima. Tuve que contener la risa cuando, en nuestro papel de chicos asustados, hambrientos y cansados, para las dos últimas no tuve que fingir, Percy dio el número de teléfono de su padrastro para que le llamaran los habitantes de Los Ángeles para conseguir un electrodoméstico gratis.

Los policías estaban tan emocionados con nuestro periplo que recaudaron dinero para coger un avión de vuelta a Nueva York.

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok undécimo capítulo hecho.

Yo no poseo derechos de autor sobre Dragon ball ni Z ni Super ni Gt ni sobre la serie de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo. Los autores son el trollaso de Akira Toriyama y Rick Riordan, respectivamente.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte desde vuestras cuentas, si es que tenéis una.

 **Matrona de Goku: Hestia**


	12. Vuelta al Campamento

**En el avión**

Cuando estábamos en el avión, porque quedándonos tres días para volver no había otra manera de hacerlo, me tire en uno de los asientos agotado. Lanzar a un dios a la estratosfera y devolverlo inmediatamente al suelo es algo que gasta energía. Miré a Percy y vi que estaba un poco verde, gracias a Kami no tanto como él.

"Parece que estés a punto de vomitar" le comenté. "¿Te traigo un cubo?" le pregunte en broma, aunque sólo a medias.

"Y tu pareces estar al borde del colapso" dijo apuntando a mis heridas que, aunque habían sanado por la ambrosía y el néctar, seguían ahí.

"Vale, es hora de hablar" dijo Clarisse mirándome.

"¡Ahora no!" dijo Percy.

"No, Percy, ahora. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo por saber qué pasa con él" dijo Annabeth. "¡Le he visto volar, lanzar láseres por las manos, transformarse y derrotar al puto dios de la guerra! Así que, ahora que admite haber recuperado la memoria creo que es hora de que nos lo explique todo" dijo empezando a mirarme.

"Preferiría hacerlo delante de todo el campamento para no tener que repetirlo más de lo necesario. Pero ya que tenemos tres horas que matar, os lo contaré" dije mientras veía que todos empezaban a prestarme atención. "Vale supongo que debo empezar por contaros que no soy un semidiós y, como es obvio, tampoco un humano. Soy uno de los últimos supervivientes de una raza guerrera del espacio llamada los saiyans. Me crié en la Tierra, ya que el Planeta Vegeta, el planeta de mi raza, iba a ser destruido por un tirano llamado Freezer y, de alguna manera que desconozco, mi padre lo sabía, por lo que me mando a la Tierra para que viviera en paz hasta que me encontrara. Cuando llegué me encontró un anciano llamado Son Gohan y me adoptó. Al principio era muy revoltoso y le daba problemas, pero un día que íbamos caminando por la montaña en la que vivíamos, en un forcejeo, me caí de sus brazos y me golpeé la cabeza en una roca perdiendo mis recuerdos hasta ese entonces y cambiando mi carácter a uno mucho más tranquilo y agradable. Estuve viviendo unos cuantos años con él, creía que de verdad era mi abuelo, pero un día mire a la luna llena y, a la mañana siguiente, me encontré con que nuestra casa había sido destruida por un monstruo gigante y Son Gohan yacía muerto en el suelo. Seguí viviendo en el Monte Paoz…" vi que Annabeth fruncía el ceño ante el nombre de la montaña. "Las preguntas para el final, que si no no acabamos nunca" le dije. "Como iba diciendo… viví allí hasta que un día a mis siete años una chica vino en un coche y me pidió que le diera la esfera de cuatro estrellas, el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi abuelo"

"¿Esa es la niña que te disparó en la cabeza?" Preguntó Clarisse recordando lo que ya le había contado.

"Sí, la misma, y recordad las preguntas para el final. Me conto que había seis esferas más como la mía solo que el resto variaba el numero de estrellas de una a siete. Me dijo que si encontrabas las siete podías invocar a un dragón mágico que te concedería cualquier deseo, por lo que decidí darle la mía si me dejaba acompañarla. Durante las aventuras que tuvimos buscando las esferas conocí a muchas personas interesantes e hice muchos amigos, me enfrenté a un ejército que también buscaba las esferas" vi que si lo contaba todo esto se iba a hacer eterno. "El punto es que, en una de las ocasiones en las que se reunieron las esferas del dragón alguien llamado Pilaf las usó para liberar a un ser llamado Piccolo Daimao. Un demonio que mucho tiempo atrás gobernó en el planeta, pero que fue sellado con una técnica llamada Mafuba por un hombre llamado Mutaito, el maestro de Muten Roshi, mi maestro de artes marciales…" les terminé contando cómo Piccolo se rejuveneció, como lo derroté y, tres años más tarde, o hace unas semanas, me enfrenté a su reencarnación y acabé aquí.

"Guau" dijo Annabeth sorprendida.

"Ah, sí. Casi se me olvida mencionar un pequeño detalle. En mí planeta Tierra básicamente la mitad de la población son animales de aspecto humanoide y el gobernante del planeta es un perro azul"

"Disculpa, ¿qué?" Preguntó Clarisse con los ojos como platos.

"Lo que te digo. Todas estas diferencias me hacen pensar que estoy en un planeta Tierra diferente al mío. ¿Tú qué crees?" dije volviéndome hacia Annabeth.

"Aunque resulte increíble, creo que sí que eres de otra Tierra. Eso explicaría por qué no concuerda nada de tus recuerdos con lo sucedido en los últimos siete años" dijo, aunque vi que todavía trataba de asimilarlo.

"Tenemos que contárselo a todos" dijo Clarisse.

"¿Y si mejor no?" dijo Percy.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunté.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardara Dionisos en echarte cuando sepa que no eres un semidiós?" dijo él

Tenía que admitir que ahí tenía un punto.

"Supongo que tienes razón" dije.

"Bueno, ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es ir a hablar con Zeus. Debe estar de buen humor ya que le vais a devolver su rayo y habéis evitado una guerra. Cuéntale tu historia. A lo mejor puede devolverte a tu mundo" Sugirió Annabeth.

"¿En serio lo crees?" Pregunté incrédulo.

"No pierdes nada por probarlo" dijo ella

En ese momento se encendió la luz para que nos abrocháramos los cinturones y el piloto anunció que aterrizaríamos en cinco minutos.

Cuando bajamos la prensa nos esperaba fuera. Por suerte, Annabeth usó su gorra de la invisibilidad para crear una distracción que nos permitiera escabullirnos.

Nos separamos en la parada de taxis. Percy y yo iríamos al Olimpo, mientras que el resto iría al campamento. Como era de esperarse protestaron, pero terminaron haciendo caso cuando les dije que, en caso de que los dioses no nos creyeran y no sobreviviéramos, quería que informaran a Quirón de todo lo sucedido.

Después de unos treinta minutos de viaje, llegamos al vestíbulo del Empire State.

Los dos debíamos parecer unos sin techo. Yo con la cara, las piernas y los brazos raspados, y también el pecho aunque no se me viera, y Percy con la ropa hecha jirones. Eso sin contar el punto de que no habíamos dormido en, al menos, un día.

Nos acercamos al guardia de recepción.

"Al piso seiscientos" dijo Percy.

"No existe tal piso, chico" respondió

"Queremos hablar con Zeus" dije.

"¿Con quién?"

"Ya me has oído"

"No acepta visitas no planificadas" me respondió

"Creo que hará una excepción" dije mientras ponía la pluma maestra en la mesa. Resplandecía de un color azul eléctrico y soltaba algunas chispas de vez en cuando.

"Eso es…" lo miró atónito.

"Oh, sí que lo es. ¿Quieres que lo destapemos?" Preguntó Percy con inocencia.

"¡No, no!" dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta a Percy. "Métela en la ranura de seguridad. Asegúrate de que nadie más esté en el ascensor contigo"

"¿Ni siquiera quien envió a Ares al Tártaro?" Dije

"¿Ese fuiste tú?"

"¿Quieres preguntárselo en persona al dios de la guerra?"

"Vale. Zeus, definitivamente quiere hablar contigo"

Nos montamos en el ascensor y seguimos sus instrucciones.

"Vaya. Las noticias se expanden como el humo" dije sorprendido de que ya supieran que había derrotado a Ares.

"No es algo bueno. Dudo que estuviera en un buen estado de ánimo desde el principio. Aunque no creo que vaya a hacer nada, teniendo en cuenta que llevas el rayo. Pero, solo por saber, ¿crees que podrías manejarlo?" Me pregunto.

"Puede. No fui con todo lo que tenía con Ares. Además de que como bien dices, ahora tengo su símbolo de poder. Pero aun así mejor no empezar una pelea con el señor de los dioses"

"Espera. No te estabas empleando a fondo con Ares"

"No realmente. No sé qué límite tiene mi poder ya que es la primera vez que lo uso. Pero sé que en ese momento no lo había alcanzado"

"Vaya, sigo sin poder creerme que seas lo que… dices que eres" dijo él.

"Sí, bueno, yo no lo sabía hasta ahora. He recordado cosas que no sabía desde mis primeras semanas de vida. No paro de mirar alrededor sorprendido. No puedo creer que no tengáis coches aerodeslizantes o cápsulas"

"¿Tenéis coche voladores?" Preguntó.

"Sí. Y los edificios parecen más… redondos" dije recordando, especialmente, la Capsule Corp.

"¿Tu Tierra tiene Coca-Cola o McDonals?" Lo miré con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es un McDonals?" en este punto Percy parecía horrorizado. Aunque, por suerte, en ese momento sonó el 'ding' que indicaba que habíamos alcanzado el piso 600. Cuando salimos me quedé sorprendido.

"Vale. Esto supera la Atalaya de Kami" Pensé mientras vi el Olimpo.

Estábamos en una calzada estrecha de piedra en medio del aire. A nuestros pies, estando nosotros a una altura de avión, estaba Manhattan. Frente a nosotros los peldaños de mármol formaban la espina dorsal de una nube.

En lo alto de las nubes se elevaba el pico decapitado de una montaña, con la cumbre cubierta de nieve. En la ladera había docenas de palacios, todos ellos con columnas blancas, terrazas doradas y braseros de bronce que brillaban con su fuego. Los caminos acababan en el palacio más grande de todos, en el pico de la montaña. Los precarios jardines tenían olivos y rosales. Podía ver un mercado lleno de coloridas tiendas, un anfiteatro de piedra construido en un lado de la montaña y un hipódromo y un coliseo en el otro. Era como las antiguas ciudades griegas que me enseñó Annabeth en fotos, solo que completamente nueva.

Estuvimos caminando un rato, hasta llegar a las puertas del consejo olímpico, el edificio en lo alto de la cumbre. Por el camino me di cuenta de que muchos me miraban y susurraban. Supuse que la noticia sobre Ares se extendió más rápido de lo que creía.

El palacio era una copia invertida del de Hades en el inframundo. Allí todo era negro y de bronce; aquí era blanco y de plata.

Unos escalones conducían a un patio central. Tras él, estaba la sala del trono.

Tenía columnas descomunales alzándose hasta un techo abovedado, en el que se desplazaban constelaciones de oro. Doce tronos estaban construidos para seres del tamaño de Ares, dispuestos en forma de U inversa, como las cabañas en el campamento. Había una enorme hoguera en el centro de la sala, donde vi un rostro conocido.

Me acerqué al trono de Zeus y me arrodillé ante él, intentando quedar bien. Después me incliné ante el padre de Percy, Hera, Artemisa y, por último, ante la figura de la hoguera.

"Espero que no estéis muy enfadada por lo de casi irme sin despedirme… Lady Hestia" dije sonriéndole.

"¿Lo sabías?" Me pregunto.

"Digamos que encontrarte en la hoguera y que me advirtieras del Casino Lotus fue una buena pista" le dije divertido.

"¿Por qué te acercaste?" Quiso saber.

"Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Te vi sola y quise hacerte compañía"

"Gracias por ser el primero en notarme"

"Hubiera sido un idiota si no lo hubiera hecho. Por cierto, sé que no es gran cosa, pero en la parada en el Hotel te compré esto" dije mientras le di el burrito de peluche.

"Muchas gracias. Es precioso" dijo contenta mientras me daba un abrazo.

"De nada. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que hacerle caso a tu hermano antes de que le de algo por no ser el centro de atención" dije asintiendo hacia Zeus con la cabeza.

"Claro"

Me volví a acercar a Zeus. Era un hombre que en una palabra describiría como 'abogado' teniendo en cuenta su traje azul marino de raya diplomática. Tenía una barba bien recortada, gris, veteada de negro, como una nube de tormenta. Su rostro era orgulloso y tenía los ojos de un color gris lluvia.

"¿Te atreves a mostrar tu cara después de haber mandado a mi hijo al Tártaro, forastero?"

Lo mire sorprendido.

"Oh sí, ya sé que eres de otra dimensión… ¿Realmente me has considerado tan idiota como para no ver la grieta entre dimensiones? Pero el mayor de las ofensas que me has hecho es ir diciendo que eres mi hijo" dijo muy serio el señor de los cielos.

"A ver. Primero, en ningún momento he dicho ser hijo tuyo, los demás lo deducían. Y segundo, mandé a Ares al Tártaro porque ha estado a punto de matarme a mí y a mis amigos"

"Paz, hermano" Poseidón acudió a mi rescate. "El chico se defiende y Percy se inclina ante su padre, es lo justo"

"¿Aún reclamas a este chico? ¿El cual nació cuando rompiste nuestro pacto?"

"¿He de recordaros, ante vuestra esposa, que vos hicisteis lo mismo con Thalia?" le pregunté lo más respetuoso que pude sabiendo que andaba por la cuerda floja.

"No tientes a la suerte, chico. Hmpf debí haberos destruido mientras ibais en el avión"

"¿Y arriesgarte a destruir tu propio símbolo de poder, padre?" preguntó Atenea.

"Déjalos que cuenten su historia" dijo Artemisa, para mi sorpresa.

"De acuerdo, escucharé vuestra historia, forastero" dijo Zeus.

Percy contó toda nuestra misión, aunque yo completé la parte de la Quimera, y yo volví a resumir toda mi vida. Después volví a sacar el rayo maestro convirtiéndolo en la espada que usé para matar a Ares. Esto sorprendió a todos en la sala del trono.

Zeus abrió la palma de la mano, atrayendo el rayo a sus manos y lo convirtió en una enorme lanza.

"Están diciendo la verdad" dijo Apolo.

"Lo sé. Pero es raro que Ares hiciera algo así" dijo Zeus pensativo.

"Es orgulloso e impulsivo. Le viene de familia"

"También fue un idiota por meterse en una batalla que no tenía oportunidad de ganar" dijo la madre de Annabeth.

"Para ser justos. Si no me hubiera enfadado nos habría matado" les dije a los dioses.

"Señor" dijo Percy, supongo que a Zeus.

"Sí" dijeron los dos hermanos.

"Ares no actuaba solo. En mis sueños una voz me instaba a llevar el rayo al inframundo. Creo que también estaba utilizando a Ares"

"Decís que Hades no ha tenido nada que ver con esto. Quien es entonces"

"Alguien que está en el Tártaro" dije yo. Había notado una presencia que intentaba arrastrarnos a Grover y a mí al pozo cuando sus zapatillas se volvieron locas.

"Hay algo que me tiene curioso. Cuando llegaste te inclinaste ante otros dioses a parte de mí. ¿Por qué?" me preguntó Zeus.

"Simple. Me incliné ante Poseidón en una muestra de respeto hacia el padre de mi amigo, ante Artemisa por escuchar mi petición de protegerme mientras dormía bajo las estrellas, ante Hestia porque es mi amiga y merece más reconocimiento del que tiene, y ante vuestra esposa precisamente por eso. Por mantenerse fiel hacia usted cuando no para de tener hijos con mortales sin tener en cuenta que ella es la diosa del matrimonio"

"Necesitamos tener hijos con los mortales" dijo él.

"No te digo que no. Pero podrías, con el permiso de tu esposa, casarte con las mortales y luego fingir tu muerte. Así no joderías tanto su dominio, ella sabría qué haces y podrías dejar una pequeña ayuda económica o de otro tipo a tu hijo" dije dando una solución improvisada a ese problema.

"Me has abierto los ojos chico. Como agradecimiento por ello y por haberme devuelto el rayo, te permitiré quedarte en el campamento si así lo deseas, aunque no seas un mestizo"

"Gracias, Lord Zeus, pero…"

"Lo siento pero no puedo devolverte a tu mundo. No sé cómo hacerlo" dijo él

"Meh, había que intentarlo"

"Percy"

"Poseidón"

"Sí, ven a darme un abrazo hijo"

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo me puse entre los dos y le di una patada en sus partes divinas. Los dioses ganaron una mueca de dolor y las diosa una de curiosidad, excepto Atenea y Artemisa, que parecía que se les hubiera adelantado la Navidad.

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó dolorido

"Oh, no lo malinterprete. Eso es por dejar a la madre de Percy sola para criarlo sin ayuda alguna y con Gabe el Apestoso" dije

"Pero ella no me dejó" se excuso lloroso

"¿Y tú le hiciste caso? Vale que no le construyeras un palacio bajo el mar, pero eres un dios. Podrías haberla ayudado de muchas maneras indirectas para que no se enfadara por no hacerle caso"

"Tienes razón, ahora déjame abrazar a mi hijo"

Le volví a patear la entrepierna, haciendo que los varones miraran con compasión a su compañero y las diosas gritaran de júbilo.

"Y eso por qué"

"Por engañar a tu esposa. Y lo más probable es que ella ahora odie la existencia de Percy por ello. Más te vale que de ahora en adelante le hagas caso" le dije.

"Eres cruel conmigo" dijo.

"Anda, no seas quejica. Ya puedes abrazar a tu hijo. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor es así como el río Estigio te castiga por haber roto el juramento"

Algunos dioses mostraron una cara de dolor por lo que dije. Poseidón se volvió hacia Percy.

"Lo siento, hijo, dile a tu madre en cuanto la veas que siento todos los problemas que pude ocasionaros. Ella es una reina entre las mujeres. Se merecía algo mejor por mi parte" dijo Percy.

"No te preocupes. Ella no está enfadada por eso, y yo tampoco" dijo Percy

En este punto decidí entregar un par de cosas que llevaba en la mochila a sus propietarios.

Me acerque rápidamente al trono de Afrodita.

"Lady Afrodita, creo que esto es vuestro" dije mientras le tendía la bufanda que me encontré junto al escudo de Ares.

"Gracias joven. Quizás, más tarde pueda darte una recompensa en privado por devolvérmelo" una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que lo rechazara con delicadeza.

"No hace falta, solo devolvía algo a su legitimo propietario. Algo que perdió mientras salía con el cretino de la guerra" le respondí intentando transmitirle que se merecía algo mejor que Ares.

Me aleje de ella y me acerqué a Artemisa.

"Sé que no es mucho, pero supuse que podría gustarle" dije mientras le entregué el peluche del hombre con flechas clavadas por todo el cuerpo y el peluche del ciervo.

"Gracias, chico" dijo ella.

"No se merecen" le respondí

Percy y yo nos empezamos a dirigir a la salida cuando, de repente una luz surgió del rayo maestro y acabó en mis manos siendo la misma espada de antes.

"Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no conocía a alguien con el corazón puro, supongo que por eso pudiste manejar el rayo maestro. Eso es un fragmento de él que ha decidido que seas su maestro"

"Es posible que nos haga falta. Lo que quería arrastrarme al Tártaro también quería salir. Aun no sé que es, pero si sé que mientras permanezca aquí protegeré a mis amigos, con mi vida si es necesario. Espero que esto sirva de aviso para que todos nos preparemos para lo que esté por venir"

"Tendré en cuenta tu consejo, Son Goku. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hace un buen rey"

"Hermano, si no os importa he de dar un mensaje" dijo Hestia. "Hoy he decidido reclamar a mi primer Campeón" dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Y quién sería?" Pregunto curioso Hermes, supuse que era él por los rasgos que compartía con la mayoría de los de su cabaña.

"Son Goku" respondió como si fuera obvio. "El ha sido el único en el campamento que se me ha acercado, es amable, se preocupa por los demás y tiene un corazón puro (que alguien sea amable no hace que tenga un corazón puro). No he encontrado nunca antes alguien más digno que él"

En ese momento se me acerco y me pidió que me pusiera de rodillas. Lo hice sin rechistar. Me dio un beso en la frente y sentí como un fuego agradable me recorría todo el cuerpo.

"Ahora que eres mi Campeón podrás utilizar el fuego a voluntad, aunque es más útil para curar que para dañar, podrás hacer aparecer comida casera ante ti si te concentra un poco y lo mismo con la ropa… eso último puede seros útil ahora" dijo mientras señalaba nuestra ropa.

"Muchas gracias, Hestia" dije con una sonrisa.

"Es lo mínimo que mereces" dijo ella

"Tiene razón" dijo Poseidón mientras se me acercó. "Todavía me duelen tus patadas, pero has mantenido a mi hijo vivo y nos has hecho un gran servicio a los dioses. Por ello, permitiré que te quedes en mi cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo" dijo él

"Gracias, aunque no podría haber hecho todo sin ayuda de mis amigos… Puede hacer eso, creía que solo los hijos de un dios podían dormir en su cabaña"

"En un principio sí, pero pueden hacer excepciones si el dios está de acuerdo" Me explico.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por todo pero creo que deberíamos irnos" dije mientras nos dirigí a Percy y a mi fuera del Olimpo.

"Oye… ¿le vas a poner un nombre a la espada?" Me preguntó Percy

"¿Tiene que tener un nombre?" Pregunte confuso.

"La mía lo tiene" respondió con simpleza.

"Bueno, supongo que como a mí no me importa tanto su nombre será Innómita" dije sabiendo que eso era 'sin nombre' en latín.

"¿En serio?"

"¿Se te ocurre algún nombre mejor?"

Eso lo mantuvo callado.

 **Upper East Side**

Quince minutos después Percy y yo estábamos frente a la puerta del apartamento de su madre.

Llamamos al timbre de la puerta y en seguida abrió la madre de Percy. Una mujer hermosa, encantada por volver a ver a su hijo.

"¡Gracias a Dios, mi bebé!" dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba, lloraba y le acariciaba el pelo.

Una persona normal se hubiera sentido incomoda al ver esa escena, pero a mí me divirtió un poco.

"¿Os doy algo de privacidad?" Pregunté haciendo que Sally note mi presencia.

"¿Quién es, Percy? ¿Es un…?"

"No soy un semidiós, mi nombre es Son Goku, ¿qué tal?" quizás no fuera la pregunta más apropiada para alguien que acababa de salir del inframundo, pero tampoco pudo ser tan malo si estuvo acompañada de Perséfone.

"Bien. Entonces… ¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes?" Me preguntó ella.

"Mamá, no te lo creerías si te lo dijera" dijo Percy.

"En resumen, soy un alienígena de una dimensión/universo diferente y me he quedado atrapado aquí tras luchar con la reencarnación del mayor enemigo que he tenido nunca" dije rápidamente.

Ella miró incrédula a Percy.

"Lo creas o no, dice la verdad"

En ese momento intenté transformarme otra vez, recordando la sensación de cómo mi energía se acumulaba en la espalda hasta que me estremecí y recorrió el resto de mi cuerpo. Solo conseguí levantar un poco mis pelos y envolverme ligeramente de mi aura dorada, pero pareció convencerla.

"Goku, para. La estas asustando" me dijo Percy.

"Je,je, perdona. Estaba intentando ver si podía volver a transformarme. Casi, casi"

Sally nos contó que había aparecido allí esa mañana, casi desmayando a Gabe del susto, y que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido desde lo del Minotauro. Nos dijo que Gabe le contó que Percy era un criminal buscado, que había viajado por todo el país y que había estropeado monumentos nacionales de incalculable valor, no me costó nada creerla. Se había pasado todo el día loca de preocupación porque no había oído las noticias. Gabe la había enviado a trabajar, ya que tenía un sueldo que ganar.

Cuando miré a Percy me di cuenta de que no era el único que quería descuartizar a ese cabrón. Pero ambos nos tragamos la ira y le contamos nuestra historia, intentando hacer las partes horribles más suaves para que no le diera algo a la pobre. Me fue difícil suavizar lo de la Quimera, pero, por suerte o por desgracia, Gabe me interrumpió antes de que llegara al combate con Ares.

"Eh, Sally, ¿has hecho ya ese pastel de carne o qué?" Grito la escusa de ser humano.

"No va a estar contento de verte, Percy. La tienda recibió medio millón de llamadas de Los Ángeles… algo sobre electrodomésticos gratis"

Percy parecía avergonzado.

"Oh, venga ya. Por lo poco que sé de él se merece algo peor que eso, y lo sabéis" le dije a ambos.

"Simplemente no hagáis que se enfade, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale" acepte a regañadientes.

En el mes que Percy había estado fuera el apartamento se convirtió en Gabe el Apestosolandia. La basura en la alfombra nos llegaba hasta los tobillos. El sofá había sido re tapizado con latas de cerveza. Calcetines sucios y calzoncillos colgaban de las lámparas. Tuve que aguantar el aliento lo mejor que pude para no ahogarme en el pestazo que había.

"¡Con razón lo llama Gabe el Apestoso!" Pensé.

Cuando Sally vio como me tapaba la nariz se disculpó con su mirada, pero yo le aseguré que no tenía que hacerlo. Todo esto me hizo pensar que si Hestia o Afrodita estuvieran aquí, probablemente sufrirían un ataque por la vista del lugar

Gabe estaba en la mesa del comedor jugando al póker con tres amigos suyos. Cuando vio a Percy se sacó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando de la boca.

"¿Cómo… cómo tienes la desfachatez de aparecer aquí pequeña sabandija? Creía que la policía…"

"No es un fugitivo" lo detuvo Sally. "¿No es maravilloso?" dijo forzando una sonrisa. Nadie podría estar sonriendo de verdad delante de ese tipejo, a no ser que fuera a través del alambre de espino que separaba los Campos de Asfódelos de los del Castigo.

No parecía que fuera algo maravilloso para él.

"¿Y quién es ese mocoso?" dijo señalándome.

"Mi nombre es Goku" dije mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos. Sinceramente, Dionisos me caía mejor que Gabe y eso que me ha dado tiempo a odiar al primero.

"Ya era lo suficientemente malo que tuviera que devolver el dinero de tu seguro de vida, Sally" dijo el apestoso. "Dame el teléfono. Voy a llamar a la policía"

"¡Gabe, no!" dijo ella.

Alzó las cejas. "¿Acabas de decir 'no'? ¿En serio crees que voy a aguantar a ese monstruo en ciernes en mi casa? Todavía puedo presentar cargos en su contra por destrozar mi Camaro"

"Pero…" parecía que Sally fuera a decir algo, pero Gabe la detuvo alzando su mano, en lo que ella se encogió.

Entonces, aunque no me sorprendió mucho, me di cuenta de que Gabe había estado pegándole desde Kami sabe cuánto tiempo. Percy iba a destapar su espada, pero yo fui más rápido. Aparecí en frente suya y lo estrellé contra la pared cogiéndole la mano que había alzado.

"Yo que tú no haría eso" dije en un tono peligroso.

"No sabes con quien estás jugando, chico" me advirtió

"Créeme, eres tú el que no sabe con quién estás jugando. Iros" advertí una única vez a los amigos de Gabe. Fueron sensatos y me hicieron caso.

"¡Oh, por favor, tócame y ambos iréis a la cárcel! ¿Y, qué puedes hacer, chico?"

Antes de que se me siguiera poniendo gallito atravesé hasta mi codo la pared justo al lado de su cara. Saqué el brazo de la pared con un buen trozo de yeso en mi mano.

"Me tocas y vas a ir a la cárcel para siempre, ¿entiendes?" Hay personas que aprenden más lento que Ares.

Rompí el trozo de yeso con solo cerrar la mano y lo dejé caer.

"¿Sabes, Gabe? Durante esta semana he hecho cosas que poco pueden decir haber hecho sin morir en el intento, he descubierto que no podré ver a mis antiguos amigos en una larga temporada y, además, estoy HAMBRIENTO. Así que te daré un consejo. No me enfades, a menos que quieras encontrarte con su primo" Dije mientras apuntaba a Percy con el pulgar y lanzaba a Gabe contra su mesa de póker, rompiéndola en el proceso.

"Probablemente debería habértelo advertido, Gabe. Goku es como Superman, solo que sin kriptonita" Le dijo Percy. 'No sé quién es ese tal Superman, pero seguro que, con el tiempo, lo superaré' pensé para mí mismo.

"Voy a ser amable contigo, chico" dijo Gabe recomponiéndose. "Tienes cinco minuto para coger tus cosas y largarte con tus cosas y ese monstruo. Después llamaré a la policía"

"Vámonos" dije mientras dirigía a Percy y a su madre al cuarto del semidiós. No quería gastar tiempo ni energía en esa pobre escusa de ser humano.

La habitación estaba llena de la basura de Gabe: Baterías de coche estropeadas, trastos y chismes de todo tipo, e incluso un ramo de flores medio podridas que alguien había enviado cuando vio su entrevista.

"Gabe sólo está un poco disgustado, cariño" le dijo Sally a su hijo. "Hablaré con él más tarde. Estoy segura de que funcionará"

"No funcionará. Le he amenazado, he roto una pared y le he roto su mesa. Nunca funcionará. No mientras ese capullo siga aquí" dije, la última parte enfadado, aunque no con ella.

Ella se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

"Antes de que diga nada. Percy tiene que volver al campamento. Yo misma me encargaría de Gabe, pero si se parece a su hijo no creo que le guste la idea, así que, al menos tomé esto" le dije mientras le tendía las tarjetas del Hotel Casino Lotus de Percy, que me las había dado porque él era famoso en perder cosas. "Tienen dinero ilimitado, márchese de aquí, acabé sus estudios, lo que sea, pero hágalo lejos de aquí…" en ese momento noté como una caja aparecía a mi lado, la que enviamos Percy y yo al Olimpo en el Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tia Eme. "O también puede enseñarle el contenido de esta caja y ya no tendrá que preocuparse por él nunca más" dije mientras la ponía frente a ella.

"Hablas igual que Poseidón. También creía que con un ademán podía solucionar toda mi vida. Pero soy como mi hijo. Para que pueda vivir una vida plena debo vivirla yo misma" Me dijo.

"Bueno. Aun así acepta ambas cosas. Por si Gabe vuelve a amenazarte. Pero se nos acaba el tiempo. Tenemos que irnos al campamento"

"¿Durante el verano o para siempre?" Preguntó mirando a Percy.

"No lo sé todavía. Te avisaré al final del verano" le respondió su hijo.

"¿Y qué pasa contigo?" dijo mirándome

"De momento estoy atrapado aquí"

"Debe ser horrible no poder volver al mundo en el que te criaste…" estaba a punto de decir que no tenía importancia pero… "¡Sería una historia increíble!"

"¡Mamá!" advirtió Percy.

"Por mi vale, mientras no pongas mi nombre ni que está basada en hechos reales" dije sonriendo.

"Percy, serás el héroe más grande de todo el mundo, quizás de todo el multiverso" dijo ella orgullosa.

"Bueno, no puedo volar, ni tengo super-fuerza, ni puedo lanzar energía por las manos…" empezó a listar él.

"Percy, la valía de un héroe no se mide por la magnitud de sus músculos, sino por la fuerza de su corazón" le dije sin saber de dónde lo había sacado *

Estábamos saliendo cuando Gabe decidió decir una estupidez.

"¿Ya te vas, mocoso? Buen viaje. Hey, Sally, ¿dónde está mi pastel de carne?"

Vi como ella apretó sus manos y supe que la había dejado en las manos más capaces del mundo. Las suyas propias.

"El pastel de carne está listo, cariño. Un pastel de carne muy especial" dijo ella guiñándonos un ojo. No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente.

"Espero que se te atragante Ugliano" dije divertido. "Y espero volver a verla pronto Señorita J"

"Por favor déjate de formalismos. Llámame Sally" dijo ella.

"De acuerdo Sally. Hasta pronto"

Salimos del edificio.

"Déjame llamar a un taxi para que nos recoja" Me dijo.

"Oh, no. Esta vez vamos a ir a mi manera" dije mientras lo cogía por la cintura.

"NO. Ni se te…" no le dio tiempo de acabar antes de que empezáramos a volar. "¡OCURRA!" aunque no pareció que eso le impidiera gritarme en el oído hasta que un minuto después aterrizamos junto al árbol de Thalia. Me quede mirándolo. Tenía una especie de aura que me atraía.

"Qué raro" pensé. "Bueno, tampoco ha sido tan malo, ¿no?" le pregunte

"Creo que me he dejado el estomago allí" dijo un tanto verde.

"¿Quieres que volvamos a por él?" dije con una sonrisa

"No, no, no. Ya estoy bien" dijo rápidamente

"Tranquilo. La próxima vez iré más lento" dije mientras bajaba la colina con las manos en la nuca.

"¿Próxima vez? ¡¿Has dicho próxima vez?!" Preguntó horrorizado.

No pude evitar reírme durante un buen rato después de eso.

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok duodécimo capítulo hecho.

Yo no poseo derechos de autor sobre Dragon ball ni Z ni Super ni Gt ni sobre la serie de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo. Los autores son el trollaso de Akira Toriyama y Rick Riordan, respectivamente.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte desde vuestras cuentas, si es que tenéis una.

*= referencia a peli, libro, juego….

Solo tengo una pregunta para vosotros.

¿También se queréis matar a Toriyama por dejar así el capítulo 110 de DB Super? ¿O es que yo soy un psicópata?

Responded con sinceridad. No me enfadaré si me llamáis psicópata.


	13. Despedida, por ahora

**Campamento Mestizo**

Al ser los primeros en volver de una misión desde la de Luke todos en el campamento nos trataron como si fuéramos sus ídolos. Por las tradiciones del campamento nos pusimos coronas de laurel en un gran festival celebrado en nuestro honor, y después nos dirigimos hasta la hoguera, donde debíamos quemar los sudarios que nuestras cabañas nos habían hecho en nuestra ausencia.

La mortaja de Annabeth era de seda gris con lechuzas de plata bordadas, mientras que la de Clarisse era de un carmesí como la sangre con guerreros. Le comente que le quedaría bien, lo que me valió un golpe por avergonzarla, a la dura hija de Ares, delante de todo el campamento. Como Percy y, ahora, yo éramos los únicos integrantes de la cabaña 3 los de Ares nos hicieron las nuestras, la de Percy era una sabana vieja a la que habían pintado una cenafa con caras sonrientes con los ojos en cruz, y la palabra 'PRINGADO' bien grande en medio, mientras que a mí me hicieron una similar a la de Clarisse solo que de un color azul cielo y conmigo dándole una paliza a un perro del infierno desproporcionado. Se veía que yo les caía mejor que Percy. Moló quemarlas.

Mientras la cabaña de Apolo dirigía el coro y nos pasábamos sándwiches de galleta, malvaviscos y chocolate, nos sentamos rodeados de nuestros antiguos compañeros de la cabaña 11, los amigos de Annabeth de la cabaña de Atenea, mi matrona, Hestia, los compañeros de cabaña de Clar y los colegas sátiros de Grover, que estaban admirando la recién expedida licencia de buscador que le había concedido el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados. El consejo había definido la actuación de Grover en la misión como: 'Valiente hasta la indigestión. Nada que hayamos visto hasta ahora le llega a la base de las pezuñas.'

Después de que Dionisos hiciera una mierda de discurso 'motivacional' sobre como el haber superado la misión solo haría que se nos hinchara el ego, conté, ya por cuarta vez, mi historia ante todo el campamento. Después de eso Quirón me separó del grupo para hablar conmigo a solas.

"¿Me dejarías ver la espada?" Preguntó.

"Claro" dije mientras la sacaba y se la daba.

"Incluso siendo solo un fragmento del rayo maestro esta espada tiene un poder increíble, sospecho que ningún semidiós podría manejar esta espada sin ser destruido por un poder tan puro, o al menos sufriría un grave shock" dijo el centauro mientras examinaba la hoja.

"¿Ni siquiera un hijo de Relámpagos?" le pregunté.

"No, ni siquiera un hijo del señor de los cielos podría, no uno mestizo al menos. ¿Has dicho que cogiste el rayo y adoptó esta forma?"

"Básicamente, sí"

"Parece que el rayo detectó tu poder y te permitió usarlo contra Ares. Te examinó y te respetó"

"¿Insinúas que está vivo? O viva… ahora que es una espada" le pregunté

"En algunas ocasiones es así Goku. Los mitos cuentan que la *Espada del Verano* podía hablar con su portador y realizar tareas sin ser tocada" me respondió. "Se dice que el único capaz de controlar el rayo maestro, aparte de Zeus, sería alguien con un corazón libre de maldad y corrupción. ¿Dijiste que estabas transformado cuando lo cogiste?"

"Sí, en la forma de Super Saiyan, aunque como fue mi primera vez utilizándola todavía trato de dominarla. Espera, has dicho que nadie menos Zeus y un ser puro puede blandir esa espada. Sin ofender pero, ¿cómo es que la estás cogiendo?"

"No es mi primera experiencia con una espada poderosa. Toma" dijo mientras la devolvía.

"¿Qué significan estas letras?" dije mientras señalaba a unas letras griegas de las hojas.

"Dice: 'Que el poder de Zeus aniquilé a los enemigos del Olimpo.' Es una espada única hecha de purísimo bronce celestial, a partir del rayo maestro. Trátala bien"

"Por supuesto. Aunque voy advirtiendo de que como lo de usar armas en un combate no es lo mío, es probable que se la termine dando a alguien a quien consideremos digno" dije refiriéndome a la espada y a mí.

"Pues cuídala hasta entonces. Por cierto, es costumbre que el creador o el primer propietario de un arma le ponga nombre, ¿ya lo has hecho?"

"Sí. Puede que los nombres tengan poder, pero como no me parecen realmente importantes la llamé *Innómita*. Además creo que queda bien"

"Irónicamente, no es un mal nombre" respondió.

···

Después de esa conversación me traslade a la cabina 3, cosa que no fue muy difícil porque me lo llevé todo a la misión. Percy y yo nos repartimos el espacio de almacenaje de las distintas cosas y usé mi recién adquirido poder de crear ropa para hacerme un par de gis pesados para mis entrenamientos y ropa más casual, las únicas diferencias que tenían los gis nuevos de los antiguos era que la parte naranja ahora era negra, abrazando el lado más oscuro de mi raza y haciendo contraste con el dorado del Super Saiyan, y que tenía el símbolo del maestro Roshi en la espalda, pero el que supuse que sería el de mi padre en el costado izquierdo (バーダック). Fue bueno estar en el techo con el mar de fondo mientras miraba las estrellas.

En cuanto a Sally, pronto Percy recibió una carta suya. Decía que había vendido su primera y única escultura de hormigón, a la que llamó 'El jugador de póker' y la vendió a un coleccionista a través de una galería de arte de Soho. Ganó tanto dinero que no le hizo falta usar las tarjetas del Lotus para pagar la fianza de un piso nuevo y la matricula del primer semestre en l Universidad de Nueva York. La galería le pidió más esculturas 'neorrealistas superfeas'. Mencionó en una posdata que volvería a escribir y que había encontrado una buena escuela privada en la ciudad y había dejado un deposito con el dinero para que Percy se matriculara si quería hacer séptimo curso, pero que también entendería que quisiera quedarse a vivir en el Campamento Mestizo. Comentó que podía ir a vivir allí si quería, que aun estando en un universo diferente, seguía teniendo un hogar.

"Es un bonito detalle por parte de tu madre" le dije a Percy después de leer la carta. "Pero creo que no. Eso de vivir en la gran ciudad no es lo mío. Tengo más historial de campo y montaña. Además tengo que seguir entrenando y me apetece explorar este nuevo mundo. Pero hey, vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando, que no te vendría mal ponerte en buena forma. Me parece que nos hará falta ser lo más fuertes posibles en poco tiempo" Temía lo que pudiera estar intentando resurgir del Tártaro, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil de derrotar como Ares.

"Yo todavía no sé si me quedaré aquí o iré a casa" dijo Percy.

"Sopesa los pros y los contras de cada opción, pero personalmente te aconsejo que te quedes con tu madre. Yo solo llegué a conocer a mi abuelo y lo perdí muy pronto. La familia es lo primero y tienes que pasar tantos buenos momentos como puedas con ella, porque no sabes cuál será el último" le dije pensando en cómo no llegué a conocer a mi padre, madre o si tenía algún otro familiar.

"Gracias por el consejo, pero aun tengo que pensármelo"

"Bueno, tienes hasta finales de verano, ¿no? Tienes tiempo para decidir aún" fue lo último que le dije antes de subir al tejado de la cabaña y dormir bajo la vigía de la diosa de la luna. Después de eso vi que cada noche la leía y la doblaba con cuidado antes de dormirse.

···

El 4 de julio, todo el campamento se reunió junto a la playa para asistir a unos fuegos artificiales organizados por la cabaña 9, la de Hefestos. No se conformaron con unas simples explosiones rojas, blancas y azules.

Habían anclado una barcaza lejos de la orilla y la habían cargado con cohetes del tamaño de un misil. Según Clarisse, Hestia y Annabeth, que ya lo vieron en los años anteriores, los cohetes saldrían con la precisión para formar los fotogramas de una animación. Al final aparecerían una pareja de guerreros espartanos de treinta metros, cobrarían vida sobre el mar, lucharían y terminarían estallando en mil colores.

Mientras extendíamos un par de mantas de picnic en el suelo, Grover apareció para despedirse. En las últimas semanas había crecido, su barba de chivo era más espesa, había ganado peso y los cuernos le habían crecido unos tres centímetros. Ahora tenía que llevar su gorra rasta todo el tiempo para pasar por humano.

"Me voy. He venido solo para decir… Bueno, ya sabéis"

Annabeth y Hestia le dieron un abrazo y le recordaron que no se quitara los pies falsos o la gorra.

Percy le preguntó por dónde iba a buscar primero.

"Es… ya sabes, un secreto. Ojalá pudierais venir conmigo, chicos, pero los humanos y Pan…"

"No soy humano, ¿recuerdas?" le mencioné

"Agradezco la oferta pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer sólo" me dijo serio.

"Tranqui chico-cabra, lo entendemos" dijo Clar. "¿Llevas suficientes latas para el camino?"

"Sí" respondió.

"¿Y te acuerdas de las melodías para la flauta?" le recordaron todas a la vez.

"Jo, chicas. Parecéis tan controladoras como mamá cabra" dijo aunque no parecía enfadado.

"Mmmm, Goku, antes de irme. ¿Cómo es la naturaleza en tu mundo?"

"Muy vasta. Las ciudades no son tan grandes ni contaminantes y hay grandes bosques y ríos de agua limpia. Quizás te haga un tour cuando descubra como viajar entre esta Tierra y la mía"

"Eso estaría bien" dijo con una sonrisa casi soñadora. "Bueno… va siendo hora de que me marche"

Agarró su cayado y se colgó una mochila del hombro. Parecía el típico autoestopista que te encuentras en un viaje por carretera.

"Bueno, deseadme suerte"

"Tienes algo mejor, Grover" dijo Hestia, a lo que él la miró extrañado. "Tienes amigos que no dudaran un instante en acudir a tu rescate, si es necesario"

Los fuegos artificiales surgieron entre explosiones en el cielo: Hércules matando al león de Nemea, Artemisa tras el jabalí, George Washington cruzando el río Delaware.

"¡Eh, Grover! Dondequiera que vayas, espero que hagan buenas enchiladas" le grito Percy mientras se alejaba por las dunas.

"Pilla" dije mientras le lanzaba un dracma que consiguió atrapar. "Que no se te olvide llamarme si te metes en un lío"

Pronto desapareció en el bosque.

"Volveremos a verlo" dijo Annabeth

"Sí, será el primer sátiro que encuentre a Pan" dije con toda certeza en mi declaración.

·······

Transcurrió el mes de julio.

Pasamos los días concibiendo estrategias para ganar los 'captura la bandera', haciendo distintas alianzas alternando entre el grupo de Ares y el de Atenea que solían ser los líderes. Me ponían restricciones para que el grupo en el que estuviera no ganara automáticamente, aunque en mi defensa suele ser Percy quien pone el punto y final al juego. Por otra parte, Percy ha conseguido subir por primera vez el rocódromo sin que la lava lo quemara, y menos mal porque cada vez Hestia lo regañaba por imprudente. Creedme cuando os digo que, aun siendo una diosa pacifica, probablemente es la que da más miedo cuando se enfada.

En algunos de mis momentos libres me alejaba y entrenaba con ropa ultra-pesada e intentaba volver a alcanzar el Super Saiyan (tened en cuenta que en el anime le costó un año poder transformarse a voluntad). En mi último intento estaba lanzando unos cuantos golpes al aire y concentré energía en mi espalda intentando revivir la sensación de mi primera transformación. Conseguí que mis pelos se alzaran y que se volvieran dorados, incluso noté el incremento de poder, pero solo fue por un instante.

"Casi lo consigo" Pensé para mí mientras cogía agua y me sentaba a descansar.

"Ya casi lo dominas" dijo una voz que reconocí fácilmente.

"Aun me queda mucho para dominarla, para transformarme y mantenerme no tanto, pero para dominar bien la transformación sí. ¿Cuándo has llegado Tia?" hace un tiempo que empecé a llamar a Hestia por esa abreviatura.

"Desde el principio del entrenamiento. Te estás sobre esforzando, lo sabes ¿no?"

"Tengo que hacerlo. Algo se está alzando de las fosas del Tártaro. Sé que es mucho más fuerte que Ares y que yo, en este momento. Aunque me emociona el poder luchar con alguien tan fuerte… Me aterra la idea de que pueda quitarme este nuevo hogar y no pueda impedírselo. No sé cuando nos enfrentaremos y, por eso, tengo que hacerme más fuerte lo más rápido posible, para tener más posibilidades de ganar el combate" le expliqué.

"Eres un artista marcial. Tu maestro tuvo que decirte que tu cuerpo para fortalecerse realmente necesita descanso. Si no se lo das, no serás capaz de dar el 100% en los combates"

"Lo sé, por eso entreno un par de horas por día, cinco días a la semana y no todo el día todos los días"

"A lo que quiero llegar es a que no debes sobrecargarte. Puedes contar con Percy, conmigo, con Clarisse, con Annabeth… No tienes que hacerlo tú sólo" dijo preocupada.

Solté un suspiro. "Tienes razón. Supongo que el haber sido siempre quien acaba las batallas en mi mundo ha hecho que me acostumbre a ese rol. Bueno, mi entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?"

El resto del día fuimos al lago de canoas, charlamos, nadé un poco…

····

 **Pov Percy**

La última noche del curso estival llegó demasiado rápido

Los campistas cenamos juntos por última vez. Quemamos parte de nuestra cena para los dioses. Junto a la hoguera, los consejeros mayores concedían las cuentas de 'fin de verano'

Goku y yo obtuvimos nuestro propio collar de cuero, y cuando vi la cuenta de mi primer año, me alegré de que el resplandor del fuego enmascarara mi sonrojo. Era completamente negra, con un tridente verde brillando en el centro rodeado de un aura dorada.

"La elección fue unánime" anunció Luke. "Esta cuenta conmemora al primer hijo del dios del mar en el campamento, el primer viajero de otro universo, ¡y la misión que llevaron a cabo hasta la parte más oscura del inframundo para evitar una guerra!"

El campamento entero se puso en pie y nos vitoreó. Las cabañas de Ares y Atenea empujaron a sus líderes para que compartieran el aplauso.

No estoy seguro de que vuelva a sentirme tan contento o triste como entonces. Por fin había encontrado una familia, gente que se preocupaba por mí y que pensaba que había hecho algo bien, aunque para ser justos la mayoría lo hizo Goku. Pero, por la mañana, la mayoría se marcharía a pasar el año fuera.

·····

A la mañana siguiente me encontré dos cartas en mi mesilla de noche.

En la primera que leí ponía. _'Percy, voy a entrenar un rato. A ver si por fin consigo volver a transformarme. Como sabes hoy me voy a explorar el mundo así que me despediré antes de irme. Nos vemos en un rato'_ Esa obviamente era de mi compañero de cabaña. La otra era de Dionisos, cosa que sabía porque se empeñaba en poner mi nombre mal:

 _Apreciado Peter Johnson:_

 _Si tienes intención de quedarte en el Campamento Mestizo todo el año, debes notificarlo a la Casa Grande antes del mediodía de hoy. Si no anuncias tus intenciones, asumiremos que has dejado libre la cabaña o has muerto víctima de un final horrible. Las arpías de la limpieza empezarán a trabajar al atardecer. Tienen permiso para comerse a cualquier campista no autorizado. Todos los artículos personales que olvidéis serán tirados al foso de lava._

 _¡Que tengas un buen día!_

 _Sr. D (Dionisos)_

 _Director del Campamento nº 12 del Consejo Olímpico._

Ése es otro de los problemas del THDA. Las fechas límite no son reales para mí hasta que las tengo encima. El verano había terminado y yo seguía sin informar a mi madre, o al campamento, sobre si me quedaría o no. Y ahora sólo tenía unas horas para decidirlo.

La decisión tenía que ser fácil. Se trataba de, o estar entrenando nueve meses para ser un héroe o estar nueve meses en clase, sentado, estudiando… En fin.

Supongo que debería tener en cuenta a mi madre. No sólo por lo que me dijo Goku, sino también porque por fin podría pasar un año entero con ella sin la molesta presencia de Gabe. Podría sentirme cómodo en mi casa y pasear por la ciudad en mi tiempo libre. Recordaba las palabras de Annabeth durante nuestra misión: 'Los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde descubres si sirves para algo o no'

Pensé en el destino de Thalia, hija de Zeus. Me pregunté cuántos monstruos me atacarían si abandonaba la colina Mestiza. Si me quedaba en casa todo el año académico, sin Quirón o mis amigos para ayudarme, ¿llegaríamos mi madre y yo al próximo verano? Eso suponiendo que los exámenes de deletrear y las redacciones de cinco párrafos no acabaran conmigo. Sabiendo que no encontraría a Goku, pues era más difícil de encontrar que a Wally cuando se iba a entrenar solo, decidí bajar al estadio y practicar un poco con la espada. Quizás eso me aclararía un poco las ideas.

Las instalaciones del campamento, casi desiertas, refulgían al calor de agosto. Los campistas estaban recogiendo, o de aquí para allá con escobas y mopas, preparándose para la inspección final. Argos ayudaba a algunas chicas de Afrodita con sus maletas de Gucci y juegos de maquillaje colina arriba, donde el mini-autobús del campamento esperaba para llevarlas al aeropuerto.

Me acerqué al estadio de los luchadores de espada y descubrí que Luke había tenido la misma idea. Su bolsa de deporte estaba al borde de la tarima. Trabajaba solo, entrenando con maniquíes con una espada que no le había visto usar antes. Debía de ser de acero normal, porque estaba rebanándoles la cabeza a los maniquíes, abriéndoles las tripas de paja. Tenía la camisa naranja de consejero empapada en sudor. Su expresión era tan intensa que parecía que su vida corriera peligro. Lo observé mientras destripaba la fila entera de maniquíes, les cercenaba las extremidades y los reducía a una pila de paja y armazón.

Sólo eran maniquíes pero no pude evitar quedarme sorprendido con la habilidad de Luke. Era un guerrero increíble. Una vez más me pregunté cómo podría haber fallado en su misión.

Al final me vio y se detuvo a medio lance.

"Percy"

"Oh… perdona. Yo sólo…"

"No pasa nada" dijo bajando la espada. "Sólo estoy haciendo unas prácticas de última hora"

"Eso maniquíes no molestarán a nadie más"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Los reponemos cada verano"

Entonces vi en su espada algo que me resultó extraño. La hoja estaba hecha de dos metales: bronce y acero. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola.

"¿Ah, esto? Un nuevo juguete. Esta es _Backbiter_ "

"Vaya"

Luke giró la hoja a la luz de modo que brillara.

"Bronce celestial y acero templado. Funciona tanto en mortales como en inmortales"

Pensé en lo que Quirón me había dicho al empezar la misión: que un héroe jamás debía dañar a los mortales a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

"No sabía que se podían hacer armas como ésa" dije sorprendido.

"Probablemente no se puede. Es única" estuvo de acuerdo el hijo de Hermes.

"¿Como la de Goku?" Pregunté.

"Para nada… bueno supongo que podría utilizarla para matar mortales si quisiera…" Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera cambiar de tema. "Bueno, Percy, iba a ir a buscarte, ¿qué te parece si vamos al bosque una última vez y buscamos algo con lo que pelear?"

No sabía por qué dudaba. Debería haberme alegrado de que Luke se mostrara tan amable. Desde nuestro regreso se había comportado de forma algo distante. Temía que me guardara rencor por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no buscamos a Goku primero?"

"¿Es que es tu guardaespaldas o qué? Vas a tener que aprender a defenderte sin él. No va a estar ahí siempre para salvarte"

Tenía razón, incluso Goku me dijo que ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que quería entrenarme en mis tiempos libres, para que no dependiera de él que sobreviviera o no en un combate.

"Aw, vamos" dijo mientras sacaba un pack de seis Coca-Colas de su bolsa de gimnasio. "Las bebidas corren de mi cuenta"

Miré las Coca-Colas, preguntándome de dónde demonios las habría sacado. No había refrescos mortales normales en la tienda del campamento, y tampoco era posible meterlos de contrabando, salvo quizás con la ayuda de un sátiro. Por supuesto, las copas mágicas de la cena se llenaban con lo que sea, pero no sabía exactamente igual que la Coca-Cola en lata.

Azúcar y cafeína. Mi fuerza de voluntad se desplomó.

"Claro ¿Por qué no?" además, estaba en lo cierto, tenía que aprender a apañármelas sólo.

Bajamos hasta el bosque y dimos una buena caminata buscando algún monstruo, pero hacía demasiado calor. Todos los monstruos con un mínimo de sentido común estarían echando una siestecita en sus frescas cuevas. Encontramos un lugar en sombra junto al arroyo donde le había partido la lanza a Clarisse en el primer 'captura la bandera'. Nos sentamos en una roca grande, bebimos Coca-Colas y observamos el paisaje.

"¿Echas de menos ir de misión?" Me preguntó Luke.

"¿Con un monstruo acechando en cada esquina? ¿Estás de guasa?" Alzó una ceja. "Vale, lo echo de menos. ¿Y tú?"

Su rostro se ensombreció.

"He estado viviendo aquí desde que tenía 14 años. Desde que Thalia… bueno, ya lo sabes, entrené, entrené y entrené, en el mundo real nunca fui un adolescente normal, entonces me enviaron a una misión y cuando volví fue como 'Bien, el viaje ha terminado. Ten una buena vida'"

Arrugó una lata de Coca-Cola y la tiró al arroyo, cosa que me sorprendió. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendes en el Campamento Mestizo es a no ensuciar. De lo contrario, las ninfas y las náyades te lo hacen pagar: cualquier día te metes en tu cama y te la encuentras llena de ciempiés y barro. Ni yo era tan idiota como para hacer eso.

"A la porra con las coronas de laurel. No pienso acabar como esos trofeos polvorientos del ático de la Casa Grande"

"Lo dices como si te fueras a ir"

Luke me sonrió maliciosamente.

"Es lo que voy a hacer. Te he traído aquí para despedirme. Solo tenía que esperar a encontrarte sin Goku a tu lado. Va a ser un problema. Pero llevo viéndolo venir desde hace años"

"¿Desde hace años? Pero si llegó aquí hace un par de meses" dije confundido.

"El tiempo no es constante, Percy. Es algo de lo que pronto te darás cuenta"

Chasqueó sus dedos y un pequeño fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo a mis pies. Del interior salió reptando algo negro y brillante, del tamaño de mi mano. Un escorpión.

Hice un ademán de agarrar mi boli.

"Yo no lo haría" me advirtió Luke. "Los escorpiones del abismo saltan hasta cinco metros. El aguijón perfora la ropa. Estarás muerto en un minuto"

"Pero, ¿qué…?" Entonces lo comprendí. 'Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.' "Tú…"

Se puso en pie tranquilamente y se sacudió los pantalones.

El escorpión no le prestó atención. Tenía sus ojos negros fijos en mí, mientras reptaba hacia mi zapato con el aguijón enhiesto.

"He visto mucho en el mundo de afuera, Percy. ¿Tú no? La oscuridad se congrega, los monstruos se hacen cada vez más fuertes. ¿No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto? Los héroes son peones de los dioses. Tendrían que haber sido derrocados hace miles de años, pero han aguantado gracias a nosotros, los mestizos"

"Luke… estás hablando de nuestros padres"

Soltó una carcajada.

"¿Y por eso tengo que quererlos? Su preciosa civilización occidental es una enfermedad, Percy. Está matando el mundo. La única manera de detenerla es quemarla de arriba abajo y empezar de cero con algo más honesto"

"Estás tan loco como Ares"

Se le encendieron los ojos.

"Ares era un insensato. Jamás se dio cuenta de quién era su autentico amo. Si tuviese tiempo, Percy, te lo explicaría, pero me temo que no vivirás tanto"

El escorpión empezó a treparme por el pantalón. Tenía que encontrar una salida.

"Cronos. Ése es tu amo"

"Deberías tener cuidado con los nombres que pronuncias" me advirtió

"Cronos hizo que robaras el rayo maestro y el yelmo. Te hablaba en sueños"

"También te hablo a ti, Percy. Tendrías que haberlo escuchado"

"Te esta lavando el cerebro, Luke"

"Te equivocas. Me mostró que mi talento estaba siendo desperdiciado. ¿Sabes qué misión me encomendaron hace dos años? Mi padre, Hermes, quería que robara una manzana dorada del Jardín de las Hespérides y la devolviera al Olimpo. Después de tanto entrenamiento al que me he sometido eso es lo mejor que se le ocurre"

"No es una misión fácil. A Hércules le costó hacerlo"

"Exacto. ¿Dónde está la gloria en repetir algo que ya ha hecho otro? Lo único que saben hacer los dioses es repetir su pasado. No puse mi corazón en ello. El dragón del jardín me regaló esto" dijo señalaba su cicatriz. "Y, aunque no lo creas, en realidad lo logré"

"¿Qué?"

"Conseguí la manzana. Superé esa patética misión"

"¿Cómo fallaste entonces?"

"Estaba en mi vuelta al campamento con la manzana a la mochila preparado para enseñársela a mi viejo, conseguir la corona y todo eso. Pero no me sentía emocionado, me sentía enfadado. Hice todo eso, recibí esta cicatriz y para qué… para que mi padre probablemente la desechara. Me sentía furioso. Pero… entonces el destino decidió sonreírme. Estaba en Colorado, acampando por la noche antes de continuar mi viaje al campamento… y entonces pensé que había oído unos rayos, pero era mucho más, el cielo estaba rasgándose y vi caer lo que creía que era un meteorito. Me acerque y entonces le vi"

"¿A quién?"

"A alguien fuerte, poderoso, pero debilitado y al borde de la muerte"

"Usaste la manzana para salvarle la vida"

"Sí. Sacrifiqué la falsa gloria de la búsqueda, pero gané un aliado. Juntos planificamos como poner al Olimpo de rodillas. También descubrí que otro guerrero llegaría, uno con tal poder que podía superar el de los dioses, así que esperé… Cuando volví sólo obtuve lastima, pero no me importó. Quería derribar el Olimpo piedra a piedra, pero esperé un tiempo. Entonces empecé a soñar con Cronos, me convenció de que robara algo valioso, algo que ningún otro semidiós había tenido las agallas de robar. Cuando nos fuimos de excursión durante el solsticio de invierno, mientras los demás campistas dormían, me colé en la sala del trono y me llevé el rayo maestro de debajo de su silla. También el yelmo de la oscuridad. No imaginas lo fácil que fue. Qué arrogantes son los Olímpicos; ni siquiera concebían que alguien pudiese robarles. Tienen un sistema de seguridad lamentable. Ya estaba a mitad de camino de Nueva Jersey cuando oí los truenos y supe que habían descubierto mi robo.

El escorpión estaba ahora en mi rodilla, mirándome con ojos brillantes. Intenté mantener firme mi voz.

"¿Y por qué no llevaste los objetos a Cronos o a tu compañero?"

La sonrisa de Luke desapareció.

"Me… me confié en exceso. Zeus envió a sus hijos a buscar el rayo: Artemisa, Apolo, Hermes. Pero fue Ares quien me encontró. Habría podido derrotarlo, pero no tuve suficiente cuidado y mi compañero no estaba disponible, no le conté mi situación. Me desarmó, cogió los símbolos de poder y amenazó con llevarme al Olimpo e incinerarme vivo allí. Entonces oí la voz de Cronos, quien me indico qué decir. Le planté la idea de una gran guerra entre los dioses. Le dije que sólo tenía que esconder los objetos robados durante un tiempo y luego regocijarse viendo como se peleaban los demás. A Ares le brillaron los ojos con maldad. Supe que lo había engañado. Me dejó ir, y yo regresé al Olimpo antes de que nadie notara mi ausencia" Luke desenvainó su nueva espada y pasó el pulgar por el canto, como hipnotizado por su belleza. "Después, el señor de los titanes… me castigó con pesadillas y mi compañero prometió enviarme al Tártaro personalmente. Juré no volver a fracasar. De vuelta al campamento, en mis sueños me dijo que llegaría un segundo héroe, alguien a quien podría engañarse para llevar el rayo y el yelmo al Tártaro. Ya había sido advertido del otro guerrero así que la sincronización fue perfecta. Sabía que, trabajando juntos podías hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso derrotar a un dios"

"Tú invocaste al perro del infierno aquella noche en el bosque"

"Teníamos que hacer creer a Quirón que el campamento no era seguro para ti, así te iniciaría en tu misión. Teníamos que confirmar sus miedos de que Hades iba tras de ti. Y funcionó"

"Las zapatillas voladoras estaban malditas. Tenían que llevarme a mí y a la mochila al Tártaro"

"Y lo habrían hecho si las hubieses llevado puestas. Pero se las diste al sátiro, cosa que no formaba parte del plan. Grover estropea todo lo que toca. Hasta confundió a la maldición" Luke miró al escorpión, que ya estaba en mi muslo. "Deberías haber muerto en el Tártaro, Percy. Pero no te preocupes, te dejo con mi amigo para que arregle ese error"

"Thalia dio su vida para salvarte ¿Así es como le pagas?"

"¡No hables de Thalia! ¡Los dioses la dejaron morir! Esa es una de las muchas cosas por las que van a pagar. ¡Zeus se preocupó más por un mocoso alienígena de otra dimensión que de su propia hija! ¡Él le dio a Goku un fragmento de su rayo maestro! ¡En los años que Thalia y yo pasamos juntos, Zeus no hizo nada ni ligeramente parecido a eso!"

"Primero, él no le dio el rayo, el rayo lo eligió y segundo, nadie que no sea un dios o sea elegido por el rayo puede manejarlo mucho tiempo, si se lo hubiera dado a Thalia la habría matado. Te están utilizando, Luke. Tanto a ti como a Ares. No escuches a Cronos o a tu compañero"

"¿Que me están utilizando? Mírate a ti mismo ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre por ti? Cronos se alzará. Sólo has retrasado sus planes. Arrojará a los Olímpicos al Tártaro y devolverá a la humanidad a sus cuevas. A todos menos a los más fuertes: los que le sirven"

"¿Y Goku?"

"¡No me hables de él! ¡Debería haberle cortado la garganta en cuanto llegó! ¡Pero noooooo, ellos no me dejarían! ¡Que si él es la clave de la victoria, que si solo mi compañero lo mataría! ¡Quería matarlo yo mismo! ¡No debería haberles hecho caso! Goku no ha dado más que problemas. Él es el chico ideal, ¡Su héroe perfecto! ¡Inteligente, leal, fuerte! ¡Lo adulan como si fuera el próximo Hércules! ¡Él ni siquiera es un semidiós! Pero ya los veo haciendo planes para él. Sin mencionar que es tan arrogante en sus combates"

"A ver… para ser sinceros tiene motivos para serlo y segundo, quítame este bicho. Si te crees tan fuerte lucha conmigo tu mismo"

"Buen intento, Percy. Pero yo no soy tan fácil de engatusar como Ares. Mi señor y mi compañero me están esperando y tienen un montón de misiones que encomendarme. Mi compañero tiene ya muchos planes para vosotros dos. Lo curioso es que querían mantenerte vivo. Pero voy a tomar la iniciativa. No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces"

"Luke…"

"Adiós, Percy. Se acerca una nueva era dorada, pero tú no estarás aquí para verla"

"¡Espera! Si voy a morir, al menos dime el nombre de tu compañero. ¿Quién es ese tipo?"

"Me parece justo, Percy. Te lo puedo decir. Lo habrías descubierto muy pronto. Su nombre es Piccolo"

Trazó un arco con su espada y desapareció en una onda de oscuridad.

El escorpión atacó. Lo aparté de un manotazo y destapé a _Anaklusmos_. El bichejo me saltó encima y lo corté en dos en el aire. Iba a felicitarme por mi rápida reacción cuando miré mi mano: tenía un verdugón rojo que despedía un líquido amarillento y del que salía humo. Después de todo, el escorpión me había picado.

Me latían los oídos y se me nubló la vista. Me acerqué al arroyo a trompicones con la esperanza de que el agua me curara, sumergí la mano pero no ocurrió nada. El veneno era demasiado fuerte. Perdía la visión y apenas me mantenía en pie… 'sesenta segundos', me había dicho Luke. Tenía que regresar al campamento. Si me derrumbaba allí, mi cuerpo serviría de cena para algún monstruo. Nadie sabría jamás qué había ocurrido.

Sentí las piernas como plomo. Me ardía la frente. Avancé a tropezones hacia el campamento, y las ninfas se revolvieron en los árboles.

"Socorro… Por favor…" supliqué.

Dos de ellas me agarraron de los brazos y me arrastraron. Recuerdo haber llegado a un claro, un consejero pidiendo ayuda, un centauro haciendo sonar una caracola.

Después todo se volvió negro.

 **Pov Goku**

Después de un par de horas de entrenamiento me sentía cansado, pero feliz. Era la primera vez que volvía a transformarme en Super Saiyan y lo mantenía sin la necesidad de una explosión de ira.

"¡Goku!" llegó gritando Hestia, alarmada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Percy está en la enfermería! Lo han envenenado…" No le di tiempo a decir nada más, porque ya había oído lo que era necesario.

Le di las gracias por informarme y usé toda mi velocidad en la transformación para llegar en un instante allí.

"¿Está bien?" grité mientras entraba raudo a la enfermería. Allí me encontré a Percy, Annabeth y Quirón mirándome sorprendidos. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunté, un poco más tranquilo al verlo despierto.

"Me siento como si me hubieran congelado las entrañas y después la hubieran calentado en un microondas" Me respondió.

"Bien, teniendo en cuenta que eso era veneno de escorpión del abismo. Ahora tienes que contarnos qué ocurrió exactamente" dijo Quirón en su silla de ruedas mágica.

Entre sorbos de néctar, nos contó todo lo que pasó con Luke.

"Debería haberle pegado una paliza en cuanto volvimos" dije enfadado y conteniéndome para no romper nada.

"No es culpa tuya, no lo sabías. Pero yo debería, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde su búsqueda" dijo Annabeth

"No lo sabía, pero sí que sospechaba. A fin de cuentas fue él quien nos dio las zapatillas que casi llevan a Grover a encontrarse con el señor del tiempo" dije enfadado tanto con Luke y Cronos como conmigo mismo. "¿Y dices que Piccolo es su aliado?" Percy asintió con la cabeza. "No me lo imagino actuando como un subordinado de nadie. No es su estilo"

"Es lo que dijo Luke… A lo mejor mentía" me intentó animar.

"O a lo mejor Piccolo sólo está actuando" dijo Annabeth.

"Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que iré detrás de Luke a partirle las piernas, como mínimo, y después ya veré que hago con mi rival y tu abuelo"

"Goku, no es momento de ir buscando venganza. Según lo que has dicho Piccolo era más fuerte que tú cuando lo viste por última vez, y dudo que no se haya hecho más fuerte, además de que Cronos será muchísimo más difícil de derrotar que Ares" dijo Quirón

"No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras campan a sus anchas" dije decidido.

"Yo tampoco" estuvo Percy de acuerdo.

"No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados" Prometió el centauro. "Pero tenéis que tener cuidado. Cronos quiere que vuestras vidas se trunquen, que vuestros pensamientos se nublen de ira y miedo. No lo complazcáis. Entrenada con paciencia. La batalla llegará antes de lo que creéis y os arrepentiréis si no estáis preparados"

"Suponiendo que viva tanto tiempo" dijo Percy.

Quirón puso una mano en el tobillo del hijo de Poseidón.

"Debes confiar en mí, Percy. Pero primero tienes que decidir tu camino para el próximo año. Yo no puedo indicarte la dirección correcta…" Me dio la impresión de que tenía una idea formada, pero no quería influir en la decisión de Percy. "Tienes que decidir si te quedas todo el año, o regresas al mundo mortal a cursar séptimo para después volver como campista de verano. Piensa en ello. Iré al Olimpo a contarles la situación a los dioses. Cuando vuelva querré saber tu decisión"

Parecía que Percy quería seguir la conversación, pero la mirada de Quirón dejaba claro que eso no iba a pasar.

"Regresaré en cuanto pueda. Argos te vigilará" le prometió/avisó el centauro a su alumno. "Oh, y querida… cuando estés lista, ya están aquí"

"¿Quiénes?" Pregunté, sin recibir respuesta de nadie.

Quirón se alejo por el pasillo y maniobró con cuidado para bajar las escaleras en su silla de ruedas. Annabeth analizó el hielo del vaso de néctar de Percy.

"¿Qué pasa?" Quiso saber el susodicho.

"Nada. He seguido tu consejo sobre algo. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Sí, ayudadme a incorporarme. Quiero salir afuera"

"Estoy convencido de que no es buena idea, amigo" le respondí pero ya se estaba incorporando no dándonos a Annie y a mí más remedio que ayudarlo. Cuando fuimos a cogerlo para que no se cayera le dieron nauseas. "Te lo he dicho" le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

"Estoy bien" insistió él.

Para cuando conseguimos llevarlo al porche estaba con la frente perlada de sudor, y probablemente luchando contra su estomago, pero consiguió apoyarse en la balaustrada.

Estaba oscureciendo. El campamento parecía abandonado. Las cabañas estaban a oscuras y la cancha de voleibol en silencio. Ninguna canoa navegaba por el lago, y el último rayo de sol se reflejaba en Long Island.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le preguntó Annabeth a Percy.

"No lo sé"

Nos contó que tenía la impresión de que Quirón quería que se quedara todo el año en el campamento con un entrenamiento personalizado, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer.

"Me marcho a casa a pasar el año" dijo ella después de un rato de silencio.

"¿Con tu padre?" Me sorprendió, por lo que contó, no me esperaba que volviera a acercarse a él.

Señaló a la cima de la colina Mestiza. Junto al árbol de Thalia, la única fuente de algo similar al KI que siento, justo al borde de los límites mágicos del campamento, se recortaba la silueta de una familia: dos niños pequeños, una mujer y un hombre alto y rubio. Parecía que la esperaban.

"Le escribí una carta cuando volvimos, como me dijiste, Percy. Le dije lo que sentía. Que volvería a casa durante el año si aún me quería. Me contestó enseguida. Así que hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad"

"Eso habrá requerido valor" dijo Percy, un poco sorprendido.

"No vas a intentar ninguna tontería durante el año académico, no sin al menos antes contactar con alguno de nosotros, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Annabeth.

Él sonrió.

"No voy a buscarme problemas. Normalmente no me hace falta hacerlo"

"Cuando volvamos el próximo verano, iremos a por Luke. Pediremos una misión, pero, si no nos la conceden, nos escaparemos y lo haremos igualmente. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Yo ya pensaba hacerlo" dije.

"Suena como un plan digno de Atenea"

Nos dimos un abrazo de grupo.

"Cuidaos, sesos de alga, Wukong. Mantened los ojos abiertos"

"Tú también, sabionda" le respondimos al unísono

Vimos como se marchaba colina arriba y como se unía a su familia. Abrazó a su padre y miró el valle por última vez. Tocó el árbol de Thalia y dejó que la condujeran más allá de la colina, hacia el mundo mortal.

"Volveré el verano que viene" dijo Percy, hablando al cielo. Quizás intentaba 'hablar' con su padre, pero en su situación yo probaría a hablarle al mar. "Sobreviviré hasta entonces. Después de todo, soy tu hijo" Me pidió que le acompañara a preparar sus bolsas.

Poco después lo vi marcharse a su casa. Decidí empaquetar también mis cosas y despedirme de Hestia. Puede ser una diosa pacífica, pero da un miedo cuando se enfada.

"Entonces, ¿ya te vas?"

"Sí, quiero explorar este nuevo mundo, entrenar por ahí afuera. Ver lo que no puedo en mi mundo"

"¿Vas a estar cerca de las zonas salvajes?"

"Visitaré las zonas de interés turístico, pero sí, por lo general intentaré mantenerme en los bosques y las montañas. Así podría ayudar a algunos sátiros a defender esas zonas, además de que es más fácil entrenar estando aislado"

"Bueno, entonces cuando vayas a dormir invoca una bolsita con galletas con pepitas de chocolate" Me dijo

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté muy confuso.

"Bueno, es posible que te pares a dormir en alguna de las zonas por las que pasan Artemisa y sus cazadoras. Sí dejas galletas para Arty es más probable que te despiertes sin que te falte nada"

"Seguiré el consejo, por si acaso" dije un poco/bastante nervioso.

"Si no vuelves antes del verano asegúrate de mandarme algún Mensaje Iris, para saber que estás bien"

"Claro. Los haré después de los entrenamientos con Percy. Para que veas que ambos estamos bien"

"Intenta no ser demasiado duro con él"

"Claro. Ahora tengo que irme, pero volveremos a vernos pronto Tia"

Nos dimos un abrazó y me fui volando sin rumbo fijo.

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok último capítulo de esta primera historia hecho.

Yo no poseo derechos de autor sobre Dragon ball ni Z ni Super ni Gt ni sobre la serie de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo. Los autores son el trollaso de Akira Toriyama y Rick Riordan, respectivamente.

Dejadme en las revisiones los comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte desde vuestras cuentas, si es que tenéis una.

No sé cuando empezare a escribir "El Mar de los Monstruos" pero sé que lo haré.

Nos vemos.


End file.
